Fantasmas del pasado
by Laurent S
Summary: Michelangelo empieza a experimentar fenómenos extraños y poco a poco gracias a ello las tortugas comienzan a desenmascarar un pasado que se les ocultaba. Comienza la recuperación de memorias que quizás para su cordura tendrían que haber seguido enterradas, sobretodo porqué recordar a personas y antiguos traumas olvidados nunca ha sido bueno.
1. Capítulo 1-Solo sueños

**Notas:**

 **-La historia se llama Fantasmas y esta dividida en dos partes: La primera "fantasmas del pasado" y la segunda "fantasmas del futuro"  
**

 **-Las TMNT no me pertenecen a mí y están inspiradas en la versión de 2012**

 **-Más adelante habrá Drama y algo de Tragedia, posible maltrato de personajes, yo lo advierto xD**

 **.Es el primer fanfiction que cuelgo en internet y lo escribiré para hacer prácticas de escritura, por lo que intentaré no tardar mucho en actualizar.**

* * *

12 de Abril de 2015 Hora 10:17 A.M

 **P.O.V Mikey**

No comenté nada a mis hermanos, sabía que se reirían de mí como en las anteriores ocasiones. Quizás tenían razón y el único problema es que era un estúpido con toques de locura, podía ser solo cosa de mi mente, pero cada día al dormir, las visiones aumentaban y se hacían más realistas.

En los últimos meses, una visión se repetía una y otra vez. Esta visión era especial, más realista de lo que hubiera querido. Lo raro, yo era una niña, no sabía cómo era mí físico, pues veía a través de sus ojos, pero por mi cuerpo más o menos calculaba la edad.

"Mimi"

Ese nombre se repetía una y otra vez, así era como me llamaba una chica a mi lado mucho más alta que yo mientras tiraba de mi brazo. Yo me sentía agotada, sin fuerzas para moverme, pero parecía que estábamos huyendo de algo, no veía nuestro perseguidor pues estábamos en un bosque de árboles que reducía mucho nuestro campo de visión, pero la situación no podía indicar otra cosa. Ella me gritaba, yo tenía mucho miedo.

Entonces alguien llego a nuestra posición, esa parte se encontraba borrosa, solo distinguía los gritos de una pelea. Cada vez se hacían más claros, y ese día, pude distinguir una palabra que cambiaría todo el significado de ese sueño.

-¡Hamato!-dijo en mi sueño la voz, estaba algo distorsionada pero me pareció la voz de un adolescente.

¿Mi apellido? ¿Qué pintaba ahí? Quizás no tenía que preocuparme, tampoco era raro escuchar parte de tú nombre en sueños, pero para mí todas las cosas que soñaba tenían un significado especial.

Entonces sentí un vértigo advirtiéndome que a pesar de la nueva información, el sueño acabaría como siempre. Cayendo de una cascada, escuché a la otra chica gritando otra vez Mimi, mi nombre, y entonces todo se apagó, volviéndose negro. Lo último que hice antes de recuperar la consciencia, como siempre, fue sentir unos contundentes golpes en mi cuerpo.

-¡Mikeyyyyy!

Abrí los ojos rápidamente irguiéndome en la cama, sentí punzadas en todo el cuerpo, justo donde los golpes se sintieron en el sueño, pero una vez más, no había morados ni ninguna herida en las zonas afectadas. Enfrente de mi cama estaba Raphael, con rostro de furia.

-Ven a preparar el desayuno, la cocina está hecha un desastre.

-Querrás decir que vosotros la habéis dejado hecha un desastre-le señalé con dedo acusador. Solo recibí una colleja en la cabeza de su parte. Mi cuerpo se estremeció otra vez a causa de eso.

-Auch, no hagas eso, aún me duele-le repliqué.

-¿Otra vez esos dolores venidos de la nada?-bufó con expresión molesta.

Me quedé callado sin saber que decir, mis hermanos ya estaban conscientes de mis dolores. Tuve que admitirlo después de caer en nuestras luchas contra el clan del pie muchas veces con poco daño. Más de una vez había puesto en peligro mi vida y la de mis hermanos por culpa de los golpes inexistentes, y tenía que dar las gracias a que habíamos acabado con la amenaza Krang y las peleas se habían reducido a la mitad.

Desde que conté lo que me ocurría, mis hermanos se preocupaban más por mí. Leonardo se separaba poco de mi lado cuando sabía que algo me dolía, como si tuviera que perseguirme como polilla a la luz para evitar que me desvaneciera sin nadie al lado. Donatello se pasaba los días haciéndome pruebas al cuerpo pero al no notar anomalías, se venía abajo y comenzaba a golpearse la cabeza con la mesa intentando buscar una respuesta lógica. Raphael se hacía el rudo conmigo, decía que solo les faltaba que me volviera más débil, como si no hicieran ya suficiente de niñera. Pero en el fondo parecía el más preocupado, cuando Leo me perseguía, el disimuladamente iba detrás suyo y cuando Donatello no encontraba la causa de mi dolor, le insistía con fuerza una y otra vez a que me volviese a analizar intentando evitar un tono desesperado.

-Es igual, ya nos las arreglaremos para hacer el desayuno.

Tras decir esas palabras, Raphael cerró la puerta sin mirarme. Otra vez se preocupaba por mí y otra vez se hacía el duro. Me preguntaba en ese momento si de verdad quería despertarme para que hiciera el desayuno o solo quería comprobar que estaba bien. Supongo que era la segunda opción, pues últimamente mis tres hermanos entraban en la habitación con excusas estúpidas y de alguna manera u otra terminaban sabiendo si algo me dolía, seguramente habían hecho un pacto a mis espaldas para vigilarme.

Quería decirles que los dolores me venían a partir de un sueño, pero desconfiaba de su reacción. Desde pequeño en mis sueños siempre se repetían personas y lugares. Soñaba a menudo con lobos, con un chico de cabello rubio y en la vida de un chico cuyo rostro no conseguía ver, pero que siempre hacía lo que yo haría en su situación. Mi primera sorpresa llegó cuando contemplé el exterior por primera vez, muchos lugares los había pisado en sueños, incluido el colegio de April y Casey. A Leonardo se lo comenté pero él dijo que todo eran casualidades formadas por mi imaginación.

Ahora que la situación estaba empeorando, quería contarle todo a Donatello cuando estuviésemos a solas. Sin suprimir nada. Después de todo era momento de confiar en el genio de la familia a pesar de ser el que menos creería en hechos tan fantásticos. También había la opción de hablarlo con Splinter, pero me preocupaba en cierta manera debido a una sospecha que producían mis sueños.

Me levanté con cuidado de la cama, el cuerpo seguía doliéndome, pero comparado con el dolor de la brusquedad que sentía antes cuando tenía que fingir estar bien, no era nada. Cogí un cuaderno que tenía escondido bajo la cama y me dirigí con paso firme al laboratorio de Donatello, haciendo poco ruido para no advertir a los demás. Sabía que cuando acabaran de desayunar, Donnie lo primero que haría sería dirigirse a su laboratorio a continuar con sus experimentos. Estuve largo rato esperando y eso me horrorizaba, a saber cuánto tiempo estuvieron cocinando y lo que habían hecho a la cocina, bueno, eso si aún seguíamos teniendo cocina. Ya había trasteado medio laboratorio y roto unas cinco cosas, mientras daba tumbos de aburrimiento a pesar del dolor. Seguramente Donnie me echaría bronca, pero en verdad era su culpa por tardar, sabía de sobras que no era bueno hacerme esperar con mi hiperactividad. Estaba ya moviéndome en el suelo mientras hacía pucheros, cuando vi arriba de la mesa un pote de retromutágeno. Últimamente había estado pensando mucho en ello, cogí el pote con las dos manos y comencé a girarlo aún en el suelo.

-¿Mikey?-escuché la voz de Donatello- ¡¿QUÉ SE SUPONE QUE ESTAS HACIENDO?!

Ágilmente, como era de esperar de un ninja se colocó a mi lado y me arrebató de mis manos el pote de mutágeno.

-¡¿Has perdido la cabeza?! ¿Qué pretendías? ¿Convertirte en una tortuga de pecera otra vez? Porqué te advierto que no pueden comer pizza.

-¿Qué? Pobrecillas, que vida más desgraciada-dije alterado imaginando a nuestros parientes con los ojos llorosos mirando la pizza sin poderla comer.

-¿Has venido aquí solo para alterarme los nervios?-preguntó Donatello furioso.

-No, en verdad quería hablarte del origen de mis dolores.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Ya lo sabes?-los ojos de Donatello brillaron por un momento con la ilusión de encontrarme cura.

-Me vienen por golpes que recibo en los sueños.

Hubo un gran silencio, Donatello me miraba con un ojo temblando, parecía a punto de estallar, y me hubiera gritado si no fuera porque con lo que me pasaba se había vuelto más amable conmigo.

-Mikey…es ¡IMPOSIBLE! Desde el punto de vista científico es la mayor barbaridad que has dicho, no, espera, que eres tú, una de las mayores barbaridades que has dicho.

-Pero mis sueños nunca han sido normales, me has de creer. Leonardo no me creyó y con Raphael ya ni lo intento, necesito a alguien que esté de mi lado-le imploré.

-A ver, no creo que tengas ninguna posibilidad de que te crea, pero inténtalo. ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

-Pues que mis dolores siempre vienen a partir del mismo sueño, cuando soy una chica y caigo por una cascada. El dolor que siento es muy realista y quizás esa es la razón por la que alguna noche me habéis escuchado chillar. Lo segundo…

Cogí el cuaderno que había traído de mi cuarto que en ese momento estaba en el suelo. Tenía muchos cuadernos de dibujo guardados, siempre tuve una gran faceta artística desde pequeño y era el mejor de mis hermanos dibujando, siempre les enseñaba todos los dibujos que hacía, incluyendo en los que me burlaba de ellos. Ese cuaderno en concreto no, siempre lo mantenía oculto de sus miradas y era la primera vez que se lo mostraba a alguien. En portada había un lobo de aspecto fiero dibujado por mí, debajo había un título escrito con letras infantiles, pues hace años que lo comencé, decían "Cuaderno de sueños".

Le enseñé poco a poco las páginas a Donatello, había lugares dibujados por mí que no conocíamos como una habitación que parecía de un niño, unas gradas llenas de personas asistiendo a un espectáculo, una especie de habitación de hospital o un viejo almacén sucio. Pero sorpresivamente, otros eran totalmente reales y con todos los detalles, el instituto de April y Casey, la pizzería, la gran avenida,…Cada dibujo tenía una fecha, y todas las fechas eran antes de visitar al exterior.

-Esto no tiene nada que ver con el sueño de la cascada, pero también son sueños comunes en mí. Siempre estoy en el cuerpo de un chico humano en ellos, un cuerpo que va paseando por estos lugares. Esto es de antes de conocerlos, de antes de que subiéramos los cuatro a la superficie. Contesta como la ciencia puedes explicar mi conocimiento de estos sitios.

Era una de las pocas veces que me había visto serio Donatello, estaba ya harto del tema y tan solo por unos segundos intenté dejar mi carácter infantil de lado. Donatello intercalaba su mirada sobre mí y el cuaderno, tras repetir esta acción múltiples veces, se llevó una mano en la barbilla apartando la vista con mirada perdida. Después de unos segundos volvió a dirigir su vista sobre mí, abrió la boca para decir algo pero la cerró queriendo cambiar las palabras que iban a salir de ellas. Yo aproveché para hablar antes.

-Donnie, mira otra vez la página donde vistes la habitación de niño y fíjate en la pared.

Donatello no dudo en obedecerme, en cierta forma él también se sentía interesado. No necesitó buscar mucho para encontrar lo sorprendente. En la pared había una cartulina negra con unas letras plateadas encima, parecía un trabajo para el colegio de un niño, lo sorprendente era el nombre que decían esas letras.

" _Michelangelo Reyna"_

\- Ese nombre también lo suele llevar el chico de mis sueños en la mochila escolar o en hojas del colegio ¿Sabes lo que opino Donnie? Que solo hay dos posibilidades. La primera es que ese chico es un niño que casualmente se llama como yo y estamos conectados de alguna manera. La segunda posibilidad, ese chico soy yo y estos son recuerdos de mi vida como humano.

La cara de Donnie en este punto era ya un poema, creo que el más tonto de la familia irónicamente se había convertido en el primero en dejar sin palabras al más listo.

-Pero no puedes recordar algo tan exacto como una habitación.

-Te aseguro que sí-le conteste-, nunca olvido un detalle de los lugares. Los sitios que ya hemos visitado posteriormente a estos dibujos lo demuestran, los escasos cambios son debidos al paso del tiempo. Eso es otra cosa que me preocupa, lo fácil que es para mí recordar cada detalle.

-Pero el maestro Splinter, nos contó que venimos de tortugas de pecera…

Donatello dijo esas palabras no muy convencido. Tras eso se dirigió a su computadora, supongo que para comprobar algo. No sabía que estaba mirando, pero esperaba una respuesta. El retromutágeno ya estaba situado encima de la mesa y mientras jugaba con una lámpara de lava de Donnie, me preguntaba qué ocurriría si me rociaba con él, si en verdad llegaría a convertirme en una tortuga de tienda de animales.

-¿Qué?...-la expresión de Donnie cambió de un momento a otro. No sabía decir que significaba, pues a pesar de los años que hacía desde que lo conocía, jamás le había visto semejante expresión. Entre sorpresa, pena e incredulidad.

-Mikey…por favor puedes irte un momento. Necesito estar solo, después hablamos.

-Pero…

-Solo vete…-susurró con los ojos cristalinos, sin apartar la vista del ordenador. Lo dijo de tal manera que no pude negarme.

Cuando salí de la habitación, Leonardo estaba viendo _Salvadores espaciales_ , la continuación de _Héroes espaciales_ que anunciaron ese año. Raphael estaba en el sofá cerca criticándolo. Cuando Raph me vio venir, preguntó que hacía tanto rato con Donatello, seguramente había escuchado los gritos. Mentí diciéndole que solo le pedí más pruebas. Leonardo con la pantalla pegada al monitor en su mundo no dijo nada hasta que termino la serie.

No volví a tener noticias de Donatello hasta la hora de cenar, la comida se la había saltado por extrañez de todos, parece que a la cena solo asistió por la insistencia de Splinter que empezó a golpearle la puerta del laboratorio preocupado. Donnie tartamudeaba al contestar nuestras preguntas y su mirada seguía mostrando incomodidad.

-Chicos…-nos dijo al final mirando a los tres-, esta noche tenemos que hablar lejos de aquí.


	2. Capitulo 2-Hace cinco años

13 de Abril de 2015 Hora 01:17 A.M

 **P.O.V Leonardo**

No me gustaba salir a esas horas de la noche con Mikey en ese estado misterioso. Tampoco me hacía gracia haber mentido a Splinter pues le habíamos dicho que salíamos a patrullar. Corríamos sin rumbo fijo, solo seguíamos a Donatello quien transportaba en su brazo izquierdo su ordenador portátil y un cuaderno. Raphael le preguntó hacía donde se dirigía exactamente, Donnie le contestó que a ningún sitio especial, solo buscaba alejarse a un lugar tranquilo.

Todo resultaba extraño, Donatello no actuaba con normalidad, tampoco Mikey que había estado mucho más callado de lo usual y había roto pocas cosas ese día. Raph era el único que actuaba con total normalidad, me había llamado ya cuatro veces Bobonardo ese día, buena señal.

Donatello se paró de repente en la azotea de un edificio bastante alejado de nuestra alcantarilla.

-Bueno, chicos, se preguntaran porqué les he traído aquí-dijo Donnie.

-No, que va, solo nos hemos recorrido media ciudad porque nos gusta perder nuestro preciado tiempo siguiéndote el trasero-le respondió Raphael sarcásticamente mientras le apuntaba con un dedo acusador.

-¿Qué es eso tan importante Donnie?-dije apartando el brazo de Raph con una mano.

-Mickey, empieza a contarles lo que me dijiste esta mañana,-le ordenó pasándole el cuaderno que sostenía en su mano.

-¿Qué? Si hubiera querido contárselo a ellos no hubiera hablado contigo en privado. Vale de contárselo a Leo, pero Raph se reirá de mí-Mikey empezó a hacer pucheros y gestos de niño indignado.

-Si no lo cuentas ya te llenaré de collejas por hacerme venir hasta aquí para nada. No tienes nada que perder, suéltalo ya-amenazó Raph con el puño en alto.

-Está bien.

Mikey suspiró y con del cuaderno en la mano comenzó a contarnos. Decía que sus dolores procedían de sus sueños y que tenía la teoría de que fue humano. Cada palabra suya aumentaba mi desconcierto, tanto que me quede paralizado sin saber que decir. Mis ojos llevaban rato sin parpadear, seguramente de la impresión se les había olvidado como hacerlo. Raphael a mí lado no hizo ningún movimiento hasta que acabo su explicación.

-Creía que Mikey era el único especial de la familia y tú un simple nerd Donnie, pero ahora que le crees, veo que tú también eres especial.

Raphael soltó esas palabras entre carcajadas, se rio tan fuertemente que lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos. Llegado un momento se apoyó en mí cogiéndome el hombro con la mano para no caer.

-¿Lo ves?-dijo Mikey mirando a Donnie con el dedo apuntando a Raphael.

-Raphael-le dije en tono de enfado-no te rías que si Donnie nos ha traído hasta aquí es porque esa historia tiene algo de real.

-Así es-me confirmó Donatello.

-Bueno, no me importará reírme más. Al final sí que valió la pena venir-dijo Raphael cruzando los brazos.

-Lo siento pero creo que te cortaré la risa de golpe.

Donatello arrebató de las manos el cuaderno a Michelangelo, después hizo señas para que nos acercáramos a su alrededor. Cuando vi la portada de cerca con el lobo no pude evitar sonreír, siempre me gusto la forma realista de dibujar de nuestro hermano pequeño. En verdad yo siempre era el que le hacía más encargos de dibujos para adornar mi cuarto, encima de la cabecera de mi cama, tenía un dibujo de los Héroes espaciales dibujado por él. No tenía ninguna duda de que si hubiera sido humano, con ese talento, podía haber vivido de sobras en el mundo del arte. Donatello lo abrió hasta la página de lo que parecía ser, a juzgar por los posters y los muñecos de las estanterías, la habitación de un niño.

-Michelangelo Reyna, ese es el nombre seguramente del propietario de la habitación.

-Probablemente es solo uno de los muchos inventos de la imaginación de Mikey-dije esperando que Donnie dijera algo más.

-Eso pensé yo al principio, pero observa lo que ocurre si pongo ese nombre en el buscador de internet.

Donatello encendió entonces su portátil, espero unos momentos a recibir señal de red y al poner el navegador, escribió "Michelangelo Reyna" en el cuadro de búsqueda. No tardaron ni dos segundos en aparecer los resultados de búsqueda y para nuestra sorpresa, todos estaban relacionados con la explosión de una planta química. Donnie no espero ni siquiera a que preguntásemos que tenía que ver, picó rápidamente al primer resultado.

Lo primero que leímos no resultó nada revelador, pero si impactante para cualquiera.

" _Una planta de productos químicos explotó por razones desconocidas el miércoles de la pasada noche. En el interior de la fábrica se encontraron restos humanos casi irreconocibles debido a la gran explosión sufrida. Diversas fuentes confirmaron que se trataba de un grupo de niños de entre doce y catorce años que se encontraban desaparecidos desde esa noche."_

-Esto…es una tragedia ¿Pero qué tiene que ver con nosotros?-preguntó Raphael.

Donatello bajo de pantalla con el ratón un poco más y lo que vimos, nos dejó sin palabras.

Fallecidos por la explosión:

 _Leonardo Blair (14 años)_

 _Raphael Jonas (14 años)_

 _Yuuhi Miyagi (13 años)_

 _Donatello Usui (13 años)_

 _Lithany Morgan (13 años)_

 _Michelangelo Reyna (12 años)_

 _Kotori Meiji (12 años)_

-¡Guau! Qué casualidad, cuatro de estos chicos se llaman como nosotros-dijo Mikey con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Nadie le contestó, estábamos todos muy perdidos en nuestros pensamientos, o más bien, estábamos demasiado impactados como para pensar. Donatello nos miraba a Raphael y a mí con rostro apenado, y Mikey nos miraba a los tres.

-¡Oigan! ¿Qué les pasó?

-¿De verdad haces esa pregunta Mikey?-dijo Raphael reaccionando-. Creo que tú eres el único que no ve en esto demasiada casualidad.

-Me preguntó quienes serán Yuuhi, Lithany y Kotori ¿Has descubierto algo más Donnie?

-Sí Leonardo, y lo que he descubierto es sobre el chico con tu mismo nombre-le miré sorprendido esperando a que continuase-. Verás, Leonardo Blair, era hijo del director del colegio de April.

-¡¿QUÉ!?-gritemos todos a la vez.

-Los niños por lo que he descubierto iban al instituto de April y Casey o al Saint Paul, un instituto de alta elite donde los exámenes de acceso solo los aprueban los estudiantes más inteligentes de la ciudad. No ponía a que instituto iba cada uno pero estoy convencido que ese Donatello también tenía una mente brillante y era del Saint Paul sí o sí.

-¿Sabes qué Donnie? Incluso en el momento más crítico y sorprendente de mi vida te ves como un odioso y prepotente nerd-le dijo Raphael con pasividad.

-Bueno-, prosiguió Donnie ignorando el comentario-, eso y que uno de los niños era hijo de un alto empresario es todo lo que he descubierto. Quería pediros permiso para investigar ese accidente.

-Concuerdo, demasiada casualidad. Esa información que has descubierto es bastante útil, hemos de informar a April y Casey para que busquen datos de esos niños. Después de enfrentarse a alienígenas eso será pan comido.

-Está bien Bobonardo, ¿pero qué hay del maestro Splinter? ¿Deberíamos contarle algo de esto?

-No, si esta historia está relacionada con nosotros, es muy probable que Splinter nos esté ocultando varias cosas-tras estas palabras me giré hacía Mikey-¿Lo has entendido Mikey? No-hablarlo-con-Splinter.

-Ya lo sé, ni que fuera idiota, entendí el plan.

-Explícame que plan-le pregunté con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Esto…mmm ¿Vamos a comer pizza?

Raphael, Donatello y yo suspiremos moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro.

* * *

 **Gracias por las reviews**

 **-Tengo ya varios capítulos escritos, la verdad es que nunca me había resultado tan fácil y rápido escribir, supongo que es porque tengo la primera parte de la historia muy bien pensada y solo necesito saber cuándo explicar cada cosa. No subo todos los capítulos hechos a la vez porque a principios de Junio tengo un examen final importante y quizás me pasaría dos semanas sin postear y no quiero eso, por eso iré actualizando de uno en uno y a buen ritmo.**

 **-Sobre el tema parejas, creo que al final lo dejaré de lado y sobretodo me enfocaré en los lazos de amistad entre los protagonistas, pero si alguien quiere parejas no creo que sean muy difíciles de imaginar en un futuro.**

 **–No lo comenté en el capítulo anterior, pero es obvio que la historia se contará por fechas y horas, es la manera más útil que se me ha ocurrido pues seguramente iremos dando varios saltos de tiempo en la primera parte del fanfic, cosa én se utilizaran muchos puntos de vista de diferentes personajes.  
**

 **-Todas las reviews son bien recibidas y valoradas. Gracias por comentar :)**


	3. Capitulo 3-Chico popular

16 de Abril de 2015 Hora 15:30 P.M

 **P.O.V Raphael**

Donatello después de lo revelado por Mikey se pasaba todo el día investigando. Ese día estaba realmente insoportable, había perdido la cuenta de los gritos que había emitido al no encontrar nada. Llegado un momento tiré inconscientemente mi sai hacía su dirección y paso rozando su bandana. Leo estaba también en cierta parte hastiado por su actitud, por lo que esta vez no me lo recriminó.

-¿Nada nuevo?-preguntó Leonardo.

-NADA. Absolutamente nada nuevo y ya han pasado tres días desde que lo hablamos en la azotea.

-¿Aún no has descubierto como se doma a un unicornio?-preguntó Mikey-. Es muy fácil, solo hacen falta zanahorias y te llevaran a donde quieran.

Hubo un intenso silencio en la sala, hundí la cabeza en el sofá suspirando fuertemente. Ya no sabía qué hacer con el pequeño. A veces pensaba si no estábamos haciendo el idiota y eso de los sueños era invención suya, pero todo lo dicho por él más los artículos por internet era demasiada casualidad y había pruebas. Lo peor es que Mikey seguía con dolores, no decía nada, pero se notaba en sus movimientos tensos. Jamás lo admitiría en voz alta pero cada vez estaba más preocupado por él, incluso llevaba dos noches sin dormir dándole vueltas a la cabeza, no solo por Mikey, sino también por Raphael Jonas ¿Estaríamos relacionados de alguna manera?

-¡Chicos!-nos giramos todos al escuchar el grito y vimos a Casey apareciendo por la puerta-, hemos descubierto información.

-La he descubierto yo en verdad-le recriminó April apareciendo tras de él.

-¡April!-gritó Donatello.

Mi hermano genio siempre ha estado tras April, aunque últimamente con menos insistencia debido a la costumbre por pasar mucho tiempo juntos, pero seguía alegrándose mucho cada vez que aparecía. Habíamos explicado lo descubierto a April y Casey el día siguiente de la charla en la azotea y desde entonces han estado pensando la manera de obtener información, parece que al final habían descubierto algo.

-¿Dónde has conseguido la información April?-preguntó Leonardo.

-Resulta que estoy en el club de literatura del colegio y una de las alumnas de mi grupo llamada Karina Michels es de último curso. Según la información que me pasasteis Michelangelo y Kotori tenían doce años por lo que si estuvieran vivos, tendrían que cursar ese nivel.

-¿Conocía a los dos?-preguntó Donatello.

-No sabía nada de Kotori, pero sí de Michelangelo, fue a su clase casualmente, Primero C.

Me levanté rápidamente del sofá al escucharlo, Donatello y Leonardo que estaban sentados en sillas se pusieron en pie. Michelangelo se acercó a gran velocidad donde estaba April con los ojos bien abiertos esperando la información.

-Michelangelo era un chico de cabello rubio y ojos azul celeste de corta estatura y con pecas. De carácter bastante hiperactivo y un poco…loco.

-Chicos…-comencé a decir en shock-soy yo, o acaba de describir a un Mikey en humano.

-Suena bastante parecido, pero yo no estoy loco.

-Mikey, si lo estas-dijo Donatello en nombre de todos.

-Me contó además-prosiguió April-que a pesar de venir de una familia millonaria y de alto estatus social no se comportaba como tal. También que se relacionaba poco con los de su clase, sus amigos eran de cursos superiores o de otros colegios. Ah, y había un grupo de chicos que le pegaban a menudo.

-Cuando pille a esos chicos me los cargo-solté sin pensar.

-Ooh que tierno eres, como proteges al posible Michelangelo-se burló Leonardo.

¡Cállate!-le contesté todo rojo.

-¿Le preguntaste también por Raphael, Leonardo, Yuuhi, Lithany y yo…quiero decir Donatello?

-Sí, y sorpresa, le gustaba Leonardo en su primer año. Incluso tenía pensado intentar hacer amistad con Mikey antes de "morir" para aprovecharse de la amistad que tenía con Leonardo.

-¿Qué?-gritó Leo de la sorpresa con la boca abierta.

-Entonces Leonardo era uno de los chicos de cursos superiores con los que Michelangelo se juntaba-razonó Donatello.

-Sí, es más, Leonardo por lo que parece era muy popular entre todas las chicas y fue elegido ese mismo año cursando solo tercero como representante de los alumnos en el consejo escolar, vamos, el alumno con mayor cargo del colegio. Mi amiga lo ha descrito como guapo, amable y buen deportista.

-Voy a vomitar-dije con total y absoluta sinceridad.

-Ya sabía que en el fondo siempre fui muy especial-presumió Bobonardo, este ya se creía completamente que era él después de tantos halagos.

-Aaah, y de aspecto era pelinegro de ojos azul oscuro.

Todos no giremos a mirarle la cara a Leonardo, acción bastante tonta pues todos sabíamos de sobra el color de sus ojos. Vale, al final iba a ser cierto y todo que ese chico insoportablemente popular era Leo.

-De Raphael, Donatello, Yuuhi, Lithany y Kotori no sabe nada. Dice que si les viera en una foto quizás nos sabría decir, pero por el nombre no se acuerda. Me ha prometido que preguntaría a alumnos de su clase por más información. Le dije que el interés venía de mi primo, un antiguo amigo de Michelangelo que se encontró la noticia de su muerte cuando volvió del extranjero, con esa pequeña mentira ha accedido a ayudarme.

-No se vosotros, pero esto se está empezando a ponerse interesante-nos dijo Casey Jones.

-¿Creéis que Yuuhi, Lithany y Kotori murieron en la explosión?-dijo Mikey.

Nos quedamos todos callados, nadie había pensado en eso hasta que Mikey nos lo dijo, irónicamente parecía que el pequeño a veces era quien pensaba más. Leonardo lo empezó a negar diciendo que estarían bien, que si de verdad habían sobrevivido algunos todos lo hubieran hecho. Estaba claro que lo hacía para consolarlo, pues no era ninguna tontería pensar que habían muerto, después de todo encontraron restos humanos. En el fondo en ese momento me sentí preocupado, quizás había perdido a unos amigos y no lo sabía, pero ¿De verdad yo era Raphael Jonas? Parecía que sí, cada vez más, pero una parte de mí seguía negándolo.

-Por cierto, Casey Jones sí que ha traído información.

-¿Lo dices enserio?-preguntó April a Casey.

-Podías haberlo dicho antes en vez de esperar para hacerte más el interesante-, murmuro Donnie, pero Casey no le hizo caso.

-Uno del club de hockey…

-Guau, en los clubes se consigue toda la información que quieres-dijo Mikey, pero Leo le tapó la boca e hizo señales a Casey para que continuara.

-En fin, uno del club de hockey tiene una compañera de clase que le contó ciertos cotilleos de Leonardo, parece ser que tenía mala relación con su padre y tras su posible muerte, este no mostró ningún tipo de pena por perder a un hijo.

Eso es horrible…-comenzó a decir Leonardo-¿Y por qué todos los rumores son sobre mí?

-Es lo que tiene ser popular e ir poniendo ojitos a las chicas.

-Por lo menos a mí la gente me recuerda Raph.

-Uuh, golpe bajo-dijo Mikey, pero se calló después de ver a mi puño alzarse en dirección hacia él.

-¿Y por qué nos podemos fiar de esa información? Quizás solo era una más que le iba detrás con poca idea-preguntó Donnie.

-Porqué resulta que su compañera de clase es la hermana pequeña de la que era la mejor amiga de Leonardo en su clase. Lo puedes confirmar de cualquiera, obviamente al ir mucho con Leonardo su hermana mayor no era muy querida por las chicas y se volvió bastante famosa, aunque parece ser que solo hubo amistad entre ellos.

-Es bastante información pero no sé cómo seguir avanzando a partir de aquí, parece la gente solo tiene información de Leonardo-dijo Donnie, entonces cambio la cara a una de enfado y se cruzó de brazos-, en verdad, estoy empezando a pensar que al funeral de esos chicos solo fue la gente a despedirle a él.

Trtrtrtr

-¿Eh? Es mi móvil-dijo April, miró la pantalla y su expresión mejoró-¡es Karina por whatsapp! Justo a tiempo seguro que trae información nueva.

Todos nos la quedemos mirando con expectación, April no decía nada. Me fije en como Leonardo estaba en pose pensativa, seguramente sin darse cuenta, como si estuviera meditando. Quizás eso de los problemas con el padre de ese posible Leo le hubiera afectado.

-Donnie ¿Me dejas conectar un momento mi móvil a tu ordenador? Hay dos imágenes que me gustaría ver con mayor nitidez.

-Ningún problema.

April cogió el conector del móvil y rápidamente lo conectó. Cuando se cargó unos segundos después, abrió la primera imagen de su galería de fotos. Era una foto de un gran grupo de niños enfrente de una especie de granja, en el fondo se veían vacas en establos y los niños mostraban una amplia sonrisa. Entre ellos uno resaltó, creo que ninguno después de poner su vista sobre él lo pasemos por alto, era demasiado obvio. En la esquina inferior izquierda algo apartado se encontraba un niño rubio y de ojos azul celeste, tenía una gran sonrisa cubriendo su rostro, una sonrisa inconfundible para quienes la presenciaban a menudo, no importaba si se encontraba en un rostro color carne o en uno verde, se notaba que era la de Mikey. Su cuerpo estaba lleno de heridas, moratones y tiritas, como si hubiera tenido un accidente, eso me encogió el corazón en cierta medida, no solo por ver a Mikey en él, también porque mezclándose con esa sonrisa pura, era una visión muy triste para cualquiera.

-Este es Michelangelo-dijo Leonardo señalando al niño, no lo preguntaba, lo afirmaba.

-Sí, contestó April-mi amiga me ha escrito que es el niño de la esquina inferior izquierda. Es una foto en grupo que se hicieron los de su clase durante una excursión. Mikey es una monada, me extrañaría mucho que no hubiera tenido pretendientes también.

Entonces April minimizó esa foto y abrió la siguiente. Esta era muy diferente, era una foto de tipo carnet con un único chico en el centro. Tampoco costó nada reconocer quién era, sus ojos azul marino lo delataban, también ese rostro sereno.

-¡Leonardo!-gritó Mikey como si fuera un concurso. Hacía bastante que no hablaba y no hizo ningún comentario de su foto, me preguntaba si estaba pensando en algo por una vez en su vida.

-Es una foto de la web del colegio, al ser representante del consejo escolar estaba en el organigrama de la página web. Después de su muerte la borraron rápidamente pero algunos la guardaron antes de que ocurriera y la imagen aún circula por ordenadores de alumnos.

-Es horrendo de cara-dije sin dudar, jamás podría decir otra cosa.

-¿Estas ciego?-dijo Leonardo enfadado.

-Si es guapísimo-afirmó April.

-¿Crees que es guapo?-preguntaron alterados Casey y Donnie a la vez.

-¿Quién es guapo?

Era Splinter, todos nos quedamos helados, April solo reaccionó a tiempo para cerrar el portátil. Nos miraba calmado esperando respuesta, rascándose la barbilla en señal de sospecha. Quizás quedaba mal decirlo, pero poco a poco, ese padre que nos había criado durante cinco años, sí, casualmente desde el año del incidente, había perdido nuestra confianza sin hacernos nada.

-Estábamos hablando de los nuevos actores de una serie de televisión Sensei.

Todos le sonreímos ampliamente afirmando lo dicho por Leo, parece que esa actitud solo hizo enfadar más a Splinter, este dio un fuerte golpe al suelo con su bastón y nos mandó a gritos a entrenar. Todos le hicimos caso, no sin antes desconectar el móvil del ordenador para borrar las pruebas de lo que estábamos haciendo.

17 de Abril de 2015 Hora 00:34 A.M

Splinter nos tuvo todo el día muy vigilados, sospechaba que teníamos algo entre manos, pero dudo que pudiera imaginarse el qué. Debido a su presencia no pudimos hablar del tema y en la alcantarilla se presenció mucho más silencio del normal, todas esas palabras que necesitábamos decir las reproducíamos internamente. Splinter nos dio descanso esa noche prohibiéndonos salir, creía que tramábamos algo fuera, pero raramente en él se equivocaba, no nos importaba mucho donde pasar la noche.

Otra vez estuve dándole vueltas a la cabeza sin poder dormir, solo daba tumbos en la cama repitiéndome todo lo sucedido esos últimos días ¿Cómo podía ser que una semana que parecía tan tranquila hubiera dado un giro tan inesperado? Quería saber más del otro Raphael, lo necesitaba.

Al final cansado de tanto pensar me levanté y comencé a avanzar hacia la cocina con pasos largos, la pobre aún tenía restos del estropicio que causamos el otro día intentando hacer el desayuno. Me serví un poco de zumo y abrí el refrigerador para coger hielo, allí se encontraba el gato de helado de Mikey, me dio el hielo y lo acaricie. Me despertaba mucha ternura, en esos momentos echaba de menos tener a una mascota como Spike, de mutante no estaba mal, pero faltaba esa calidez dulce que perdió.

Cerré el frigorífico despidiéndome adecuadamente del gato y volví a mi habitación entre bostezos. Pero algo me detuvo en el camino, unos sollozos, y la habitación de donde procedían estaba clara.

Mikey estaba llorando.

 **P.O.V April**

Estaba realizando los deberes de aritmética y no me salían debido al cansancio. La una de la mañana y yo seguía con los libros abiertos, era culpa mía por no haberlos comenzado a hacer antes, quizás tener amigos tortuga sin ningún tipo de deber escolar no era lo mejor para organizar mi horario de estudio.

Trtrtrtr

-¿Un whatsapp a estas horas?-lo abrí y era otra vez mi amiga del club de lectura. El mensaje fue suficiente para desvelarme.

" _En 3B cursa la hermana de uno de los niños muertos. Busca a Taiza"_

* * *

 **Gracias por las reviews, me encanta leeros ;)**

 **-Un capítulo de transición necesario, en el siguiente ya se empezaran a revelar cosas.**

 **-Como veis de momento actualizo cada día porque tengo unos cuantos capítulos terminados, en verdad estos tres primeros los escribí del tirón la semana pasada en un día de lluvia.**

 ** **Paola Brienfs de Son y Jackeline762** : Gracias por las opiniones. Como ya dije en el anterior capítulo, las parejas las dejaré de lado para centrarme más en las relaciones de amistad. Puse la advertencia en el primer capítulo por si acaso porque aún no estaba 100% segura aunque tiraba más al no. Aunque si hubiera habido parejas no afectaría a la trama principal, me gusta escribir romance pero como trama muy secundaria sin triángulos, peleas y cosas que retrasen, además no me gusta el lemon sea cual sea la orientación sexual de la pareja xD.  
**


	4. Capitulo 4-Taiza

17 de Abril de 2015 Hora 13:30 P.M

 **P.O.V Casey Jones**

-A ver si lo entiendo muñeca ¿Quieres que vayamos a presionar a una niña para que nos hable de su hermano muerto?

-¿Se te ocurre alguna idea mejor?-contestó April con desgana, me encantaba cuando ponía esa expresión de tía dura.

-No, pero…No sé si le apetecerá hablar de un tema que seguro lleva mal con unos desconocidos.

Nos encontrábamos en la hora de descanso, una hora creada para comer, mi hora preferida sin matemáticas, biología, física y más "cosas" inútiles creadas por la humanidad. Lo único que merecía la pena en el colegio junto al hockey y en el fondo ni eso, pues la comida estaba asquerosa. Yo, Casey Jones, me estaba muriendo de hambre y en vez de estar llenándome el estómago, estaba dedicando esa hora a encontrar a una niña cuya respuesta al encontrarla sería un "iros a la mierda".

Me preguntaba interiormente una y otra vez porqué hacía eso y siempre encontraba tres respuestas. La primera es que Casey Jones jamás decía que no a una chica, la segunda es que April estaba como un tren y la tercera, era ver a una tortuga en femenino, por favor, nadie se negaría a ver a una chica con coletas y el carácter de Raphael por ejemplo.

-A ver, por la información que hemos recogido es una chica de cabello castaño largo con dos coletas pequeñas en los lados y de baja estatura. Suele situarse en la zona sur pegada a la pared del comedor.

-No la veo-sentencié-y si estuviera la detectaría, tengo buen ojo para localizar a chicas.

-Pero lo lógico es que este comiendo.

-Lo lógico es que nosotros también.

April se llevó las manos en la cintura realizando una pose de indignación. Seguía estando mona así. Se dirigió acto seguido a una de las mesas del sur sin atenderme.

-A ver, la chica se supone que come con las amigas, por su edad solo nos quedan dos mesas para sospechar. Tendremos que preguntar a suertes.

-Espera ¿Qué haces?-le pregunté, pero ya era demasiado tarde, April ya había llamado la atención de una chica de una de las mesas.

-Mmm perdona, busco a una chica llamada Taiza ¿La conocéis?

-¿Taiza? Claro, suele comer aquí, pero de momento no apareció.

-Ni aparecerá-dijo otra niña de la mesa-, ha dejado un trabajo para última hora como siempre y está ahora en la biblioteca intentando un milagro para terminarlo.

\- Siempre le pasa lo mismo, hoy se quedará sin comer otra vez. Si es urgente puedes probar a verla, pero no creo que este para hacerte mucho caso.

-Muchas gracias-dijo April para después comenzar a alejarse.

-Es increíble acertaste sus amigas, deben ser tus poderes Krang-dije le señalaba su cerebro con mis manos.

-No era tan difícil, solo hacía falta preguntar y había un 50% de posibilidades. Por cierto esperaba que el gran Casey Jones también se acercara a preguntar, pero se quedó detrás mirando a lo lejos. Seguro que eres de los que tienen miedo de hablar con un grupo de mujeres.

-¿Qué? Oh, ni en broma.

April tras eso sonrío y yo solté un suspiro. Nos dirigimos los dos a la biblioteca del colegio, siendo sincero fue la primera vez que entraba en una, normalmente con solo leer el cartel me daban ganas de huir en dirección contraria y eso que no sabía cómo eran. Cuando entramos vimos poca gente y ni rastro de la chica, la biblioteca para mi sorpresa era bastante grande, me entraron muchas ganas de quitar los libros de las estanterías con el disco de hockey a base de golpes, pero no era momento y ya había sufrido demasiadas expulsiones del instituto. Comenzamos a caminar por los pasillos, muy mareantes para mi gusto, yo iba detrás de April hasta que esta se paró cerca de una mesa y me señalo a una niña clavada a la descripción que buscábamos.

-Perdona…-dijo April, pero no recibió respuesta-esto ¿Eres Taiza?

-Si no me dejas en paz seguramente seré Taiza, la primera persona muerta a base de castigos inhumanos del profesor de historia. Prefiero seguir siendo Taiza y ya si no te importa.

Tras esas palabras April y yo nos miramos mutuamente con un interrogante en la cara sin saber que decir, sorprendentemente fue esa misma niña quién rompió el silencio.

-¡Uaaaaah!-chilló llevándose las manos a la cabeza mientras se revolvía el cabello y sus ojos soltaban lágrimas-. Esto es imposible, no sirvo para los estudios. Soy la estudiante más desgraciada de este odioso instituto.

-¡Estamos en una librería!

Las palabras provenían de una mujer mayor, seguramente la encargada de ese lugar. April y yo pedimos perdón, a saber por qué, no conocíamos a esa niña de nada. Estaba muy cansado de esa situación y mi hambre aumentaba. Miré a April con ojos suplicantes para hacerle entender que dejáramos eso, pero esta solo me guiñó el ojo.

-¿Quieres que te ayude con los deberes? Enseño clases a algunos alumnos como al chico este.

-Mmm-Taiza me miró-está bien, hazme el trabajo, pero ya puedes estar soltando que es lo que quieres de mí.

-Niña espabilada-dijo cogiendo el libro de Taiza y un boli-. Esto…hace años tenía un vecino llamado…-hizo una pequeña pausa para pensar y claramente dijo el primer nombre que se le ocurrió-¡Raphael! Eso. Éramos muy amigos pero a corta edad me cambie de país y perdí toda comunicación con él, cuando volví me encontré con que había muerto en un accidente.

Hizo una pausa, esperando algún comentario de Taiza, pero esta estaba quieta en ese momento jugando con sus manos y mirando a la mesa.

-El caso es que quiero saber más de lo ocurrido, me han dicho que tú fuiste hermana de uno de los niños fallecidos y debes tener buena información de primera mano. Sé que es difícil para ti y lo siento, pero no sé ya a quien más preguntar y me niego a olvidar a mi amigo tan rápidamente.

-¿Cómo era Raphael?

-¿Qué?-preguntemos los dos.

-¿Cómo era?-repitió otra vez Taiza.

-Gruñón, sarcástico, creído, antipático, con mal genio…-comencé a decir, pero recibí una patada de April por la altura de la rodilla, me aguanté el grito de dolor y cambié de palabras, había captado la indirecta-. Esto…pero muy buena persona, todos le queríamos.

-Sí, ese era Raph-contestó-. Perdonad por la pregunta, pero me tenía que asegurar, ni os imagináis la cantidad de gente que me ha llegado a mentir para saber cómo eran por morbo. Además, Raph no era una persona de tener muchos amigos.

-Raphael ¿Podría ser tu hermano?-pregunté.

-No, mi hermano era Donatello Usui, yo soy Taiza Usui.

Iba a decir lo sorprendido que estaba, pero me callé porque técnicamente no conocíamos a Donatello, en verdad no sabía si en verdad su hermano era nuestro amigo. Pero sin duda alguna cuando pensábamos en un hermano de sangre de Donnie, nos lo imaginábamos muy inteligente, pero esa niña parecía que el único punto en común con Donatello que tenía era la histeria en los pocos minutos de charla que habíamos tenido.

-Pues por un momento pensé en Raphael por lo bien que parecías conocerle.

-Oh bueno, todos los del accidente ese de mentira eran mis amigos.

-¿Accidente de mentira?-preguntamos.

-¿No os habréis creído de verdad que esos restos humanos eran de ellos?-nos dijo con firmeza.

-¿Entonces dónde están?

-Se los llevaron los monstruos, igual que a papa y a mama.

-¿Mo…monstruos?-preguntó April levantando la vista del libro y parando el bolígrafo.

-¿Monstruos de esos que se comen a personas?-dije sorprendido.

-No, me refiero a unos monstruos que dan más miedo. Humanos, monstruos humanos. Siempre nos perseguían desde que nací, a los cuatro, cuando era apenas un bebe se llevaron a mis padres y hace cinco años a mi hermano.

En ese punto mí cara y la de April eran un poema, ya hasta se me había pasado el hambre, estábamos con la boca abierta mirándola fijamente. Ella no prestaba atención a nuestras miradas de desconcierto, tampoco hacía ningún indicio de proseguir la conversación, como si ya hubiera dicho todo lo que tenía que decir. Entonces sonó el timbre que avisaba el fin de la hora de descanso, Taiza cogió rápidamente el libro y lo ojeó corriendo.

-Muchas gracias, queda un poco pero supongo que lo podré terminar en matemáticas disimuladamente antes de la siguiente clase-, tras esto se levantó y empezó a irse.

-¿Monstruos humanos?-pude al fin reaccionar.

-Es igual lo que tarde-comenzó a decir Taiza mientras giraba la cabeza-¡Encontraré a Donatello!-tras esas palabras se marchó con prisa y no la volvimos a ver.

-Parece que quería mucho a su hermano-susurró April.

-Perdonad, había venido a buscar a Taiza y no pude evitar escuchar vuestra conversa.

Nos giramos al escuchar esa voz y nos encontramos con una de las chicas que hablaron con April en la mesa dándonos indicaciones para encontrar a Taiza.

-No os toméis en serio sus palabras, son invenciones de alguien que ha sufrido mucho.

-Pero su explicación sonó muy real-dijo April.

-Porque para ella es real. Piensa, sus padres murieron en un accidente de tráfico cuando era demasiado pequeña, ya ni se acordara de sus rostros. Lo peor, perdió a su hermano en la tragedia de esa planta química.

-Entiendo…

-Mira…es mi amiga desde hace mucho tiempo y os aseguro que su vida ha sido una desgracia tras otra. Siempre ha sido señalada como la "desgraciada" niña por los demás, la niña por la que todos sienten pena. Todas las palabras de su familia con vida son esperanzas salidas de su tristeza, nada más. Por favor, no le preguntéis más sobre ese oscuro pasado.

Tras esto la chica se fue y nosotros también comenzamos a avanzar para llegar a tiempo a clase. No sabía cómo estaba April, estaba demasiado abatido pensando en las conversaciones recientes. Sin duda esa chica me había quitado completamente el hambre ¿Qué hubiera hecho yo sin mis padres y mi hermana? Quizás también hubiera inventado, pero ¿podría haber algo de verdad? No sé qué pensaba mi amiga, pero yo no tenía valor para contarle lo ocurrido a Donatello…

3 de Noviembre de 2009 Hora 17:47 P.M

 **P.O.V Taiza**

Cuando el timbre sonó mi tía me envió a abrir la puerta en su lugar pues se encontraba ocupada cocinando. Para llegar al pomo necesité erguirme de puntillas porque mis piernas aún eran demasiado pequeñas. Detrás de la puerta se encontraban tres personas con ropa deportiva. Un chico rubio lleno de heridas, un chico pelirrojo que permanecía con los brazos cruzados y una chica morena. Jamás los había visto y me extrañé.

-¿Esta Donatello?-preguntó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja el rubio-hemos quedado para ir a entrenar al gimnasio.

-¿Sois amigos suyos?

El rubio y la morena respondieron con un "sí" rotundo, el pelirrojo menciono un "puede" haciéndose el desinteresado. Mi cara se llenó con un rostro de alegría.

-¡TIAAA! ¡DONNIE TIENE AMIGOS!

-¿Qué?-me contestó asomándose por el marco de la puerta mientras se limpiaba las manos con el delantal-, pero eso es estupendo. Creí que jamás tendría, le costó doce años.

Los increíblemente amigos de mi hermano nos observaban sorprendidos. Mi tía se acercó a ellos para observarlos mejor, clavó su vista sobre todo en la chica.

-¿No serás la novia de Donnie?-le preguntó con curiosidad.

-Depende ¿tiene alguna especie de herencia millonaria que desconozca?

-Esta por dinero vende su alma al diablo-comentó el pelirrojo al rubio.

-¡Ya basta!-Donatello al fin apareció con ropa de deporte y enrojecido, parece que escuchó toda nuestra conversación desde su habitación.

Se acercó rápidamente a sus amigos y los empujó hacía fuera ignorando sus protestas. Se giró hacía nosotras y dijo "luego hablamos" con tono amenazante, rápidamente entonces cerró la puerta. Yo y mi tía nos miramos con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, quizás por fin Donnie podía ser feliz.

* * *

 **Gracias por las reviews :)**

 **-Bueno, aquí ya presento el primer personaje OC, espero que os guste, intentaré desarrollar a estos personajes lo mejor que pueda.**

 **-A partir del siguiente capítulo las cosas ya comenzaran a avanzar a ritmo rápido.**


	5. Capitulo 5-La leyenda del lobo

18 de Abril de 2015 Hora 01:43 A.M

 **P.O.V Leonardo**

-¿Nos podemos ir ya?-me preguntó Donatello en un susurro-no le pasa nada.

Raphael esa mañana nos contó cómo había escuchado llorar a Mikey por la noche, mi hermano pequeño lo negaba con insistencia pero solo conseguía que Raphael insistiera más en lo contrario. Debido a los acontecimientos recientes había una cosa que yo tenía clara, Michelangelo no se encontraba seguro durmiendo, por muy sobrenatural que pareciera, por eso me incliné en creer al de la máscara roja.

Era la una de la madrugada y nos encontrábamos los tres apretados sin hacer ruido en un rincón de la habitación de Mikey mientras él dormía, no sabía nada por supuesto, el plan de vigilarlo por las noches lo hablamos entre los tres en secreto aprovechando el rato donde se encontraba ocupado cocinando. Nos colamos en su habitación a la una exacta de la noche y a pesar de no llevar ni una hora de vigilancia, Donatello y Raphael ya estaban empezando a caer de sueño y se encontraban los dos con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Esto es lo más aburrido que he hecho en mi vida-dijo Raph-¿Desde cuando hemos pasado de salvar el mundo a vigilar a Mikey durmiendo? Está claro que necesitamos enemigos nuevos.

-Sshht, lo despertarás, además, fuiste tú el que insististe en que dormía mal.

-Sí, y lo sigo pensando. Pero seguro que no va a llorar precisamente cuando estemos vigilando.

-Ya veremos, no es la primera vez que termino teniendo la razón.

18 de Abril de 2015 Hora 01:25 A.M

 **P.O.V Michelangelo**

-¿Quieres una piruleta?-preguntó un hombre mientras me señalaba una tienda de chuches.

-No-contesté.

-¿Una bolsa de patatas?

-No.

-¿Galletas?

-No

-¡Aaaag! ¡¿Y entonces que quieres?!

-¿Te parece normal gritar a un niño que se acaba de quedar huérfano?-preguntó otro hombre a su lado.

-Yo perdí el otro día mucho dinero en las apuestas y no me escucharas quejándome.

-Perdona Michelangelo-dijo el hombre arrodillándose ante mí y acariciándome la cabeza-, Amano no sabe lo que son los sentimientos o el corazón.

-El problema es que no me gustan los niños.

-Pues tú tienes un hijo.

-Y no me conoce porqué lo evito, imagínate como los odio.

" _EL vuelo a Nueva York partirá en breve"_

-Bueno, ya habéis escuchado a la megafonía, vuestro vuelo está a punto de salir-el hombre dejó de acariciarme la cabeza y se levantó-lo dejo en tus manos, y recuerda, el niño ha de llegar a salvo, puede ser importante y es una misión.

-Si es importante el destino no permitirá su muerte, en caso contrario, es que nos estamos equivocando.

-Tú protégelo.

Tras esto el hombre se fue dejándome solo con el otro, quien suspiraba de fastidio. Mi acompañante era de mediana edad, cabello negro y sucio con una barba de varios días sin afeitar. Me preguntaba si sabía la existencia de las duchas pues parecía huir de ellas, no había mucha diferencia a simple vista entre él y un vagabundo.

Todo era muy confuso para mí en ese momento, me sentía extraño, triste y cuando pensaba en las palabras del hombre que se fue, mi cabeza comenzaba a doler fuertemente. En verdad ¿era huérfano? Cuando intentaba pensar en un padre y en una madre, solo me venían imágenes borrosas. En esas imágenes corría por una calle, después al entrar en una casa me encontraba a una mujer, parecía conocerla, solo me dijo que fuera con ese hombre, con el que estaba ahora. No recordaba nada más, lo sucedido, las otras palabras que escuché, las frases que pronuncié…Solo un dolor punzante en el pecho y malestar en la cabeza, al final me rendí y decidí hacer lo que se me daba mejor, actuar sin pensar.

Comencé a subir por la pasarela hacía el avión, era el primer avión que había visto en mi vida y estaba algo sorprendido, pero los gritos de alegría y los saltos que quería hacer no llegaron, mi cuerpo no me obedecía, estaba demasiado tenso. Nos coloquemos en el avión más o menos por la zona central, ese tal Amano me dejó situarme en el asiento de la ventana y sonreí con satisfacción.

-¿Cómo va tu inglés?-me preguntó Amano.

-Lo hablo perfectamente-contesté, mis labios se movían solos-. Mi madre siempre me ha hablado en hindi, inglés y un poco de japonés. Sé hablar perfectamente los dos primeros pero tengo solo nociones básicas del último.

-Eso es bueno, pero el hindi de poco te va a servir a partir de ahora pues seguramente por esa ventana verás a la India por última vez.

-Ya…Oye ¿cómo es esa Nueva York?

-Está llena de edificios, es ruidosa y huele a alcantarilla. Alguna vez la tienes que haber visto en la televisión.

-No teníamos televisión en nuestra casa, pero siempre quise una.

-¿Qué? ¿Nunca has tenido una?-por primera vez el señor Amano me miró con cara de lastima.

-¿Por qué mi madre ha querido que vaya allí? No quiero que me adopten.

-¿Quieres independizarte con diez años recién cumplidos? Admiro tu valentía pero si lo piensas de verdad eres estúpido.

-¿Crees que las nubes se podrían comer?-pregunté mirando por la ventana.

-Sí, eres estúpido. Por cierto…

Se calló un momento pero ni me inmute, estaba demasiado ocupado mirando por última vez a mi tierra y moviendo los pies de arriba abajo. Parece que al hombre le molestó y me agarró de los hombros para que le mirara a la cara.

-¡Escúchame! Hemos movido unos hilos y ahora para el mundo tú estás muerto.

-¿Muerto? ¡Pero si respiro!

-Lo sé, pero el mundo no lo sabe. Puedes mantener tu nombre pero no el apellido. Tú nueva identidad será Michelangelo Reyna.

-¿Qué? ¡Mi nombre es Michelangelo Minato!

Al hombre parece que no le gusto el comentario, me tapó la boca rápidamente con una mano mientras me golpeaba la cabeza con la otra. Miró de lado a lado para asegurarse de que no hubiera peligro.

-Maldito crío, encima que te estoy salvando la vida por una parte ¡Escucha! ¿Estas enfadado por lo de tu madre?

-Sí.

-Pues si quieres venganza o no decepcionarla, quiero que sigas tres consejos míos: Primero, tu apellido será Reyna de ahora en adelante siempre. Segundo: No te apartarás de tu nueva familia adoptiva pase lo que pase. Tercera: Vas a sufrir, no estás en manos de ángeles, solo con demonios que están de tu parte, pero pase lo que pase, no huyas. Tarde o temprano la vida te traerá lo que necesitas.

Me quedé pensativo, no sabía el significado de la venganza, había escuchado la palabra más de una vez pero nadie me la explicó. Pero conocía de sobras la decepción, no sabía por qué, pero con esa palabra mi cabeza volvió a doler como si algo estuviera recordando y no lo pudiera reproducir.

Tras eso, mi visión se distorsionó, al abrir los ojos un nuevo paisaje comenzó a formarse como si se tratase de un videojuego cargándose. Me encontraba esta vez bajando la pasarela del avión, extrañado contemplé un sitio diferente con una multitud moviéndose con mucha rapidez y agilidad.

-Ya hemos llegado. Ven, que te los presento.

¿Cuándo habíamos terminado el viaje? No recordaba haberlo hecho, intenté recordarlo pero por tercera vez mi cabeza dolió. Caminé detrás de Amano instintivamente hasta que este se detuvo.

-Michelangelo, te presentó a tus nuevos padres.

Alcé la vista pero no llegué a ver nada, mis ojos perdieron la visión y empecé a sentir dolor interior, parecía como si pequeños Krang se hubieran introducido en mi cuerpo para comenzar a dispararme con sus pistolas láser. Entonces comencé a escuchar gritos, creo que era mi voz.

"No por favor, duele"

"Lo siento, no puedo hacerlo"

"Por las escaleras no"

Cada frase venia acompañada de nuevas punzadas de dolor, quería gritar, pero no podía, o creía que no lo hacía.

18 de Abril de 2015 Hora 01:58 A.M

 **P.O.V Leonardo**

MIKEY  
MIKEY  
MIKEY

Gritábamos los tres sin parar y sin pensar con cordura. Todo había estado muy tranquilo hasta ese momento, Mikey comenzó a gritar repentinamente y a llorar, nunca había visto sufrir así a uno de mis hermanos, ni siquiera cuando alguno de nosotros habíamos tenido pesadillas anteriormente. Creo sinceramente que estaba haciendo un esfuerzo muy fuerte para no llorar, Raph y Donnie estaban en la misma situación. No sabes lo que te importa alguien hasta que lo ves sufrir de verdad…

Por fin después de unos segundos que parecieron eternidad, Mikey abrió los ojos y nos miró a todos de uno en uno.

-¿Estas bien hermanito?-preguntó Donatello.

-Chicos…sé hablar hindi-contestó Mikey con una sonrisa muy apagada y fingida.

-No es algo que nos interese ahora-dijo Raphael sin ocultar la preocupación de su rostro.

-Estas celoso porque es un idioma que pocos saben hablar, incluido tú.

-En verdad, es el cuarto idioma más hablado del mundo-remarcó Donatello.

-Mikey…deja de fingir ¿te duele algo?-le pregunté acariciándole la cabeza.

-Todo el cuerpo…lo siento.

-¿Quieres que te traiga agua?

-Sí, gracias Raphael.

Le cogí la mano con suavidad para no herirle más mientras Donatello le examinada con expresión de pánico. Nos pasamos toda la noche cuidándolo, sin dormir ni un minuto, pero no nos importó a ninguno de los tres.

18 de Abril de 2015 Hora 10:25 A.M

 **P.O.V Michelangelo**

Gracias a los cuidados de mis hermano ya me encontraba mucho mejor y podía andar aunque aún con molestias. El desayuno para mi sorpresa ya estaba preparado sobre la mesa cuando llegué a la cocina y eran mis cereales favoritos. Sonreí al imaginarme como se esforzaron los tres.

Raphael y Donatello me estaban esperando en la mesa, Raph me dijo que Leo había dicho que empezáramos a desayunar sin él y así hicimos.

-¿Qué has soñado?-preguntó Donnie-si no te molesta contarlo claro.

-Era otra vez Michelangelo Reyna, solo que esta vez hablaba y escuchaba, no solo veía cosas. No sé de donde provino el dolor, simplemente al final todo se oscureció sin más y escuché voces, gritos más bien.

No les conté los detalles porque no era lo mío hablar de temas delicados, siempre los evitaba y odiaba necesitar tanta compasión. Prefería dejar pasar el dolor y después sonreír y jugar como hacía siempre, vida ideal.

Leonardo llegó a la mesa y entonces sí que ya estábamos todos, solo faltaba Splinter pero hasta la hora del entrenamiento no apareció.

18 de Abril de 2015 Hora 12:30 A.M

Me encontraba en la habitación de Splinter, no sabía que había hecho, pero a la hora del entrenamiento dejó a mis hermanos entrenando solos con unas instrucciones y me pidió que le siguiera. Raphael intentó poner excusas para que no me quedara a solas con él, pero Sensei no le hizo ningún caso.

-Leonardo me contó lo que te sucede hijo mío, los dolores de los sueños.

Abrí los ojos como platos ¿No se suponía que estaba prohibido hablarlo con el maestro? Quizás otra vez había entendido mal un plan, nunca me los explicaba bien Leo. Splinter prosiguió hablando al ver que no contestaba.

-Te contaré una leyenda de mi país Michelangelo. Hace muchos años un aclamado Shogun de Japón contrató de consejero a un niño con rasgos extranjeros para ayudarle a conquistar los territorios enemigos. Muchos se rieron por la decisión, pero poco a poco, se dieron cuenta de lo equivocados que estaban.

-…Esto, Sensei, no creo que una historia de viejos cambié nada.

Splinter cogió el bastón y me dio fuerte en medio de la cabeza mientras decía "no interrumpas". Después dejo el bastón a su lado y prosiguió contando.

-Ese niño cuyo nombre real se ha perdido con el paso de la historia, se hacía llamar ookami, lobo en japonés. Según la leyenda ese niño podía convertir los sueños en realidad y entrar en la mente de los enemigos de su shogunato. Distorsionaba las mentes de todo un ejército en una sola noche y hería a las personas sin tocarlas, solo entrando en sus sueños, además podía espiar los planes del enemigo. En poco tiempo, también recibió el apodo de "akuma no musuko", el hijo del demonio.

-Guau, pero no tiene nada que ver conmigo. Yo no puedo hacer eso a otras personas.

-Pero a ti mismo sí, y ese es el primer paso para llegar a hacerlo con los demás. Quizás te sorprenda, pero solo había una razón por la que ese niño obedecía al Shogun, todo lo hacía para que le enseñaran sus soldados artes marciales a cambio. Un día cuando todos los enemigos estaban sometidos gracias a ookami, el shogun decidió que la única persona que le podía impedir seguir reinando, era el mismo niño que le consiguió todo. Por eso lo traicionó y una noche todos los mejores soldados del shogun fueron a la habitación de ookami para acabar con su vida. Pero el chico a través de sus mentes ya sabía de la traición y los esperaba a todos en pie con una daga en cada mano.

-¡Que traidores! Es como esa clase de persona que no da propina al chico de la pizza.

-Sí, pero ese chico derrotó y mató a todos los guerreros él solo, sin ningún tipo de poder, solo con su habilidad luchando.

-¡¿So…solo?!

-Había aprendido en pocos años a luchar mejor que cincuenta guerreros entrenados desde la cuna. Ookami no solo tenía un don místico, también tenía el don de la lucha.

-Pero él no tenía la culpa, ellos le traicionaron ¿no?

-Ookami sabía que le iban a atacar esa noche, podría haber huido perfectamente, pero decidió mejor derramar la sangre de muchos soldados que solo obedecían ordenes por honor. Después decapitó al shogun y colgó su cabeza en una pared de palacio.

-Eso ya suena más horrible…

-Te explicó esto Michelangelo por una simple razón, millones de seres humanos han acabado siguiendo el camino equivocado a lo largo de nuestra existencia, eso siempre pasara y no se puede evitar, solo podemos aprender de la historia para reducir el número de errores. Ese chico eligió mal, su poder lo consumió y distorsionó su mente, esto que te he explicado solo fueron sus primeros asesinatos.

Me estremecí al escuchar esas palabras ¿Cuántas personas debió matar?

-Una persona normal gracias a la convicción, el engaño y el miedo puede llegar a sentir dolor, un dolor falso pero que hiere como uno real. Tú al parecer no eres una persona normal en ese aspecto y esa anomalía te puede herir una y otra vez. No seas como ookami y te dejes guiar por el poder, intenta separar en tu mente la realidad, la imaginación y lo que no te pertenece.

-Hai Sensei

Junte las manos en señal de cortesía e hice una reverencia, aún no entendía exactamente lo que quería decir, pero tenía que pensar sobre ello. Splinter jamás decía algo sin un significado oculto.

* * *

 **Gracias por las reviews!**

 **-Aquí el último capítulo que tenía ya terminado, de momento voy por la mitad del seis que sera un poco largo.**

 **-A partir de ahora subrayare las fechas, dejaba antes espacios pero me he dado cuenta que me los quitan al pasarlo a fanfiction, así se nota más el cambio de escenario.**

 **-Cuando tenía unos 5 años estaba enganchada a las tortugas ninja de los 80-90, mi madre hoy en día aún sigue diciendo cuando vemos algún producto de las tortugas "tú favorita era Michelangelo". Lo único que recuerdo de la serie de esa época es que mi tortuga favorita siempre fue Mikey y para que mi madre siempre recuerde su nombre, tuve que estar muy pesada con el tema xD. Por eso al escribir este capítulo he tenido debates internos de qué pensaría mi yo de hace años al leer esto, probablemente me mataría xD. En fin, tengo la mala costumbre siempre de hacer sufrir a mis personajes más queridos, quizás porque me gusta crearles más trasfondo, o quizás soy masoquista, tampoco descarto. Aunque no será ni de lejos el único personaje con Drama.**


	6. Capitulo 6-Con vistas a Krang

18 de Abril de 2015 Hora 12:32 A.M

 **P.O.V Donatello**

Se supone que teníamos que estar siguiendo las instrucciones de entrenamiento del maestro Splinter mientras este hablaba con Michelangelo. Pero estábamos haciendo lo común en adolescentes como nosotros, desobedecer órdenes.

-Creía que tu plan maestro incluía no hablar del tema con Splinter-dijo Raphael.

-Pero me refería al incidente de la planta química, no de como duerme Mikey. Además, solo le he dicho que los golpes de los sueños le duelen al despertar, no he dicho nada de Michelangelo Reyna y los dibujos.

-Ya Leo ¿pero tú ves seguro dejar a nuestro hermano a solas con Splinter?-le cuestioné, pero pareció no gustarle.

-Es nuestro maestro, nuestro padre. Una cosa es ocultarle información, y otra pensar que hará algo a uno de nosotros. Nunca nos ha decepcionado ni traicionado.

-Bueno, a mí me decepcionó y me traicionó cuando te eligió líder. No es que este enfadado con él, todos nos hemos equivocado, pero el error fue uno de los más grandes de la historia. Se me cayó de un pedestal en cuanto a su toma de decisiones.

-¿Nunca olvidaras eso Ralph?-preguntó Leo con expresión de hastió-. Es igual, el caso, es que Splinter sabrá que hacer, he hecho lo correcto.

-¿Sabrá qué hacer? Los ninjas fueron inculcados para matar, defenderse, espiar y luchar, no para tratar temas sobrenaturales-razoné.

-¿Tú también Donnie? ¿Os habéis puesto de acuerdo los dos para llevarme la contraria?

No hubo tiempo a contestarle, el maestro Splinter abrió la puerta corrediza de su habitación y Michelangelo salió tras él. Parecía estar pensativo, bueno, todo lo pensativo que podía estar Mikey, más bien poco. El maestro nos golpeó a Raph, Leo y a mí al no vernos realizar los ejercicios, nos habíamos olvidado por completo durante la conversación. Dio descanso a Michelangelo debido a las "heridas" para que solo observara, malo para mí, los combates en vez de ser rondas de parejas en esta ocasión, era una combate entre los tres a la vez. Acabe más lastimado que nunca pues siempre me atacaban a mí primero entre los dos para así empezar cuanto antes a luchar entre ellos. Como odiaba su rivalidad.

Cuando llegó la hora de acabar, di las gracias al paso del tiempo. Por suerte, algo me animaría.

-Leonardo ¿tienes pensado meditar?

-Hai Sensei, como siempre.

-Me alegro, llévate a Michelangelo contigo y medita con él.

¿QUÉ?

Hubo un silencio de exactamente catorce segundos antes de que los tres saliéramos del asombro y contestáramos a la vez.

-¡¿Mikey meditando?!

-Preferiría comer pizza y mirar la tele si no le importa Sensei.

Splinter miró a Mikey con una mirada amenazante, el del antifaz naranja lo entendió y se dirigió intentando poner buena cara a la esquina donde Leo solía meditar. Leonardo soltó un suspiro de queja mientras se palmeaba la frente, ya sabía de sobras que ese día de meditación iba a hacer poca. Splinter se marchó por la puerta pero Raphael y yo decidimos quedarnos callados en una esquina observándolos, no nos íbamos a perder el espectáculo asegurado.

Dos minutos fue lo que tardó Mikey en abandonar la posición de meditación para empezar a mover partes de su cuerpo. Cuatro minutos fue el tiempo exacto que tardó en abrir la boca, un record en él y más de lo que esperábamos, por lo menos se estaba esforzando.

-Leo…

-…

-Leo…

-¿Qué Mikey?

-¿Cómo consigues separar la realidad, imaginación y cosas que no son tuyas?

-¿Qué? Pues…si te concentras y piensas a fondo en ello, tu mente sabrá como clasificarlo todo.

-Aaah, pero llevo rato pensando y aún no se si es verdad que un unicornio se pueda domar con una zanahoria.

-Mikey, los unicornios no existen, ahora…has el favor de estarte callado.

-…

-…

-Leo, esto es aburrido.

-…

-Seguro que ookami se volvió loco porque tenía que hacer meditación.

-¿Quién es ookami?

-Una leyenda japonesa Leo, que poca cultura.

-…

-Tengo hambre.

-¡Senseeeeei! ¿He hecho algo mala para ser castigado de esta manera?

Raphael y yo intentábamos reírnos interiormente para evitar hacer ruido, pero era imposible evitarlo, llegados a un punto nos estábamos riendo a carcajadas, mí estomago empezaba a doler. Leonardo nos dirigió la mirada más asesina que le había visto hacer en su vida. Splinter volvió a salir de su habitación y nos echó a los dos fuera.

-Os comportáis como niños de guardería-gruñó molesto antes de cerrar la puerta y dejarnos fuera.

-Bueno, valió la pena-me dijo Raphael.

-Ya lo creo.

Nos pasamos unos minutos riéndonos de la "meditación" e imaginando como lo estarían pasando en esa sala. Después estuvimos mucho más rato hablando de los dolores de Mikey. Decidimos proponerle a Leo dormir desde ese momento juntos en una habitación para vigilarle por las noches, estaba claro que accedería, pero por otra parte había el problema de que poco podíamos hacer en los sueños ajenos, solo podíamos consolarle al despertar.

Después de hablar volvimos a lo nuestro, Raphael comenzó a liberar su preocupación con el saco de boxeo mientras yo seguía investigando los sucesos. Me canse de buscar en el ordenador llegado un momento, decidí ojear por enésima vez el cuaderno de Mikey a pesar de saber que ya era inútil.

-Buenos días chicos.

Era la voz de April que hacía su entrada en la alcantarilla acompañada de Casey Jones.

-¿Qué tal la mañana?-preguntó Raphael.

-Mal, una chica del instituto me vino llorando porqué le habían suspendido un trabajo que le había hecho yo, se dieron cuenta de que no era su letra.

-En verdad podríamos haber pensado antes que los profes no son tontos-razonó Casey.

-Estaba distraída con el otro tema, además, no sabía que tenía tan mala letra la pobre Taiza.

-Dejando a un lado ese tema, ¿Sabéis algo más de los niños?-les pregunté.

-Sí, que te persiguen mons…ugh-Casey se calló de golpe, giré la cabeza para mirar y lo vi con los brazos en el estómago retorciéndose de dolor-. April…ese codazo dolió.

-Nada nuevo Donnie ¿y tú?

-Nada… ¡esto es un callejón sin salida!

-Podemos seguir investigando en el instituto.

-Pero si solo tienen información de Leonardo, ese colegio debe ser cerrado-dijo Raphael sin dejar de darle golpes al saco de boxeo.

-¿Esos son los dibujos de Mikey?-preguntó April mirando el cuaderno, en ese momento tenía abierta la famosa página de la habitación.

-Sí, pero no encuentro nada nuevo.

-Es increíble lo bicho raro que ha resultado ser Mikey, mutante y poderes. Insuperable.

-Casey, te recuerdo que yo soy medio mutante y tengo poderes gracias a los Krang.

-Krang…espera un momento-fije mi vista más en el dibujo, entonces me di cuenta-¡COMO HE PODIDO ESTAR TAN CIEGO! ¡EUREKA!

Tras los gritos me dirigí otra vez al ordenador y comencé a teclear rápidamente.

-Ya le ha vuelto a dar uno de sus ataques-dijo Raphael mirando a April y Casey, pero no me importo, por fin tenía algo nuevo.

19 de Abril de 2015 Hora 00:59 A.M

-Hacía mucho que no íbamos de patrullaje, tengo ganas de aplastar cabezas.

-Cálmate Raphael, Mikey está aún adolorido y mi cabeza esta también adolorida tras la peor meditación de mi vida. Tenemos las fuerzas mermadas.

-Además, no estamos aquí para peleas, solo tenemos que encontrar este lugar-dije señalando a un mapa que tenía en la mano.

-¿Y de que se trata?

-… ¿No me escuchaste antes Raphael?

-A veces me desconecto cuando hablas, lo siento, dices muchas tonterías.

-No digo tonterías, solo que a ti te falta inteligencia para entenderme, en fin, da igual lo volveré a repetir porque seguro que Mikey tampoco se ha enterado.

-¿Enterarme de qué?

-Uf, solo me escucha Leo. El caso es que había algo en el dibujo de la habitación de Mikey que me inquietaba, y tenía razón, solo que hemos sido muy idiotas al no verlo antes. En la ventana se puede ver el edificio T.C.R.I de los Krang antes de que desapareciera.

-Guau, he de reconocer que eres bueno dibujando los detalles.

-Gracias Raph.

-El caso-dije intentando llamarles lo máximo la atención-, es que si la imagen esta perfecta puedo calcular por la luz, el grado de inclinación, los reflejos de la ventana, las sombras,…

-Ve al grano Donnie-me informó Leo.

-Puedo saber exactamente en qué posición de la ciudad está la habitación del dibujo, recuerdo perfectamente como estaba situado el ya inexistente T.C.R.I, por fin nos sirve de algo.

-Bueno, también sirvió para tener la excusa de destruir algo-, recalcó Raphael.

-Yo sigo pensando que tendríamos que haberlo convertido en una pizzería.

-Shh, nos vigilan chicos.

Nos coloquemos en posición de pelea tras las palabras de Leo, pero no veíamos nada. Hasta que una lúgubre voz que todos conocíamos bien nos avisó de su presencia.

-Al fin aparecieron tortugas.

-¡Rahzar!-Tras la exclamación de Michelangelo diversos soldados del clan del pie aparecieron a nuestro alrededor.

-Cuanto tiempo sin veros ¿Estabais escondidos en las alcantarillas como la rata de Hamato?

-Simplemente teníamos asuntos importantes de los que preocuparnos-, comenzó a decir Leo-, ya no nos preocupáis tanto. Ahora sin los Krang nadie quiere invadir el mundo, solo buscáis venganza y sin nosotros para cumplirla nada malo podéis hacer, además, la tropa de mutantes de Slash pueden vigilar de nuestra parte.

-Bueno, pero yo ya estoy harto de dejarle toda la diversión a Spike.

-Ya romperás cráneos en otro momento Raph, tenemos cosas más importantes que hacer-le recriminé.

-Si la habitación sigue ahí después de cinco años también estará si llegamos dos horas más tarde.

-¿Habitación? ¿Es donde tenéis oculta a Karai?

-No, ella está en un lugar seguro lejos de aquí, ya puedes decirle a Shredder que deje de buscar, jamás se la entregaremos.

-¿De verdad crees que la dejara de buscar Leonardo? Es su hija.

-Hija que tú le robaste.

-Basta de cháchara.

Tras esa voz misteriosa, una sombra se empezó a acercar hacía nosotros. Cada pisada resonaba en el suelo, un eco metálico que inundaba el aire. Cuando la poca luz de la que disponíamos nos lo dejo ver completamente, Mikey no pudo evitar sacar una exclamación de admiración. Era un samurái, igual a los de la antigüedad, incluso llevaba una katana como arma. Su armadura era parecida a la de Shredder y su kabuto (casco de samurái) le cubría el rostro, incluso tenía una bandana color granate tapándole el poco rastro de cara que podía mostrar, enseñando solo unos ojos negro azabache. Leonardo también estaba con chispas en los ojos de admiración, babeaba ante la escena del samurái. Rahzar comenzó a reír viendo la escena.

-Os presento a nuestro nuevo fichaje, estáis ante uno de los mejores luchadores del futuro.

-Bueno, es raro que no sea un animal. Un perro, un pez, un jabalí, un rinoceronte, un tigre…creía que Shredder quería montar un zoológico.

-¿Dónde habéis sacado un samurái?-tenía muchísimas ganas de dar a Leo con mi Boo por adorar al enemigo, cuando sacaba su vena friki era igual de fácil de impresionar que Michelangelo.

-¿Samurái? Porto armadura de samurái, cierto, pero no lo soy. Solo la llevo porqué es muy pesante, siento que mi cuerpo se ejerce a cada paso que doy, me hace imperial, guerrero de la lucha. No soy un samurái, simplemente un repartidor de dolor.

Soltó una risa macabra tras esas palabras, su voz no era grave, podía ser una de las nuestras, pero el tono y sus palabras le daban aire de terror. No podía mentir, la armadura imponía, igual que en nuestro primer encuentro con Shredder. No lo admitiría en voz alta, pero creo que me había hecho pipí en el caparazón del miedo.

-¿Por cuál empezaras Bara?-le preguntó Razar ¿Bara era su nombre?

-Por el del antifaz naranja, odio ese color.

-¿Qué? ¿Pero por qué?

Bara no mostró ninguna intención de contestar, se abalanzó a por Mikey a toda velocidad, a pesar de la armadura, era muy ágil. Por suerte Raphael le desvió la katana con su Sai a tiempo. Leonardo dio órdenes de huir, Raphael se mostró contrario a la idea, pero cuando le recordamos Leo y yo que Mikey aún estaba débil aceptó. El samurái no parecía dejarnos ir fácilmente, golpeó a Raphael con fuerza, en la cara de mi hermano apareció un morado en pocos segundos debido a su dureza. Tras eso Raph cayó con fuerza hacía el suelo, Bara lo agarró rápidamente y lo lanzó hacía mí. No hubo tiempo de reaccionar, sentí todos los huesos de mí cuerpo crujir contra el cuerpo de mí hermano ¿Con tanta fuerza lo había lanzado el monstruo ese?

Raphael se encontraba muy adolorido en el suelo, yo aún podía mantenerme en pie. El samurái se empezó a acercar hacía nosotros con el puño en alza, con clara intención de golpear a Raph. Me coloqué delante de él para intentar pararlo con mi Boo, pero Mikey se me adelanto y paró el brazo de Bara con su Kusarigama. Esos segundos los aprovechó Leonardo para agarrar a Raphael y desaparecer con una bomba de humo, yo hice lo mismo y fui corriendo hacía Mikey para tirar una bomba de humo y desaparecer igual. Mi hermano de antifaz naranja tuvo que dejar su arma envuelta en el brazo del samurái, pero no importaba, Sensei le daría otra sin problemas.

Huimos a gran velocidad por las calles de nueva york hasta creer que estábamos lo suficiente lejos, apoyamos a Raphael que era cargado por los brazos de Leonardo en la pared. Por suerte mi hermano mayor a pesar de estar herido, seguía inconsciente.

-Vaya monstruo el samurái escarlata.

-¿Ya le has puesto nombre Mikey?-preguntó Leonardo.

-Claro, es un samurái y tiene una venda escarlata cubriéndole el rostro, es perfecto.

-Tiene mucha fuerza, es increíble la manera en la que me ha herido el cuerpo de Raphael, lo ha arrojado hacía mí con una fuerza increíble.

-Ese trozo de hierro andante…Cuando nos volvamos a encontrar con él le aplastaré.

-¿Quieres morder el polvo otra vez Raphael?

Nos miramos entre nosotros intentando saber quién había dicho esas palabras, pero nadie parecía ser su propietario. Los cuatro finalmente dándonos cuenta de la situación, alcemos la cabeza para encontrarnos al samurái junto a Rahzar en la azotea justo encima nuestro.

-Eeem, mejor ya tomaré mi venganza otro día.

Tras esas palabras, mis hermanos y yo salimos corriendo. No habíamos recibido suficientes golpes del samurái como para tenerle tanto miedo, pero había algo, quizás el espíritu guerrero, que nos alertaba de algo malo si nos quedábamos a luchar. Rahzar y Bara no nos seguían en nuestra huida, al contrario, se reían sin moverse. Quizás la idea de ese día no era liquidarnos, puede que solo buscaran infringirnos miedo, sus razones para hacerlo podían ser muchas. Por ejemplo, podía ser ese samurái tan poderoso que incluso Rahzar tenía plena confianza en que nos mataría fácilmente, por eso antes de hacerlo, quería torturarnos con terror. También podría ser que quisieran que habláramos con Splinter, para que saliera de su madriguera y así se encontrara con Shredder. Desde que apartamos a Karai de su vista, tenía más ganas de encontrarse con Sensei, seguramente para sacarle la confesión de su paradero a golpes.

El caso es que salimos vivos y llegamos a donde se encontraba antes el T.C.R.I. Mis hermanos y yo comenzamos a respirar tranquilamente para calmarnos y recuperar fuerzas. Ninguno parecía feliz por la huida repentina, sobretodo Raphael y su orgullo. Miré a mí alrededor y localicé el lugar enseguida.

-¡Es allí!-les informe señalando. Entonces me fije a la vez que todos en el cartel de la entrada de ese edificio. Otra vez habíamos sido idiotas.

-"Oficinas de industrias Reyna, expertos en Química"-leyó Leonardo.

-Reyna…y químicos ¿Qué decíamos de una planta química?-preguntó sarcástico Raphael.

-Somos idiotas, nos tendríamos que haber fijado cuando pasábamos por esta zona-me sentí un estúpido ciego. Me estaba dejando bastante en evidencia el tema Mikey.

-¡Mi casa!

-¡Espera!-Leo detuvo a Michelangelo-treparemos por la pared ¿Sabes más o menos que ventana es Donatello? El edifico es enorme.

-Ha de ser una ventana orientada hacia el antiguo edificio Krang y una de las más altas. Supongo que el padre de Michelangelo Reyna era el jefe de la empresa y tenía debajo las oficinas y arriba su piso. Hay trabajadores o empresarios que viven en el mismo sitio donde tienen su empresa.

Después de mis palabras, comenzamos a escalar. Para subir edificios usábamos unas garras ninja para adherirse paredes mejoradas por mí para aumentar la seguridad, además, esas garras originalmente servía para escalar paredes uniformes, nada que ver las casas antiguas de Japón con los rascacielos de Nueva York. Pasamos un buen rato subiendo y por mí desgracia tenía razón, estaba muy alto. Empecé a sufrir vértigo mucho antes de llegar a la habitación de Michelangelo. Habíamos sido afortunados.

Estaba. Clavada a la del dibujo, solo con pequeñas variaciones de distribución. Cuando los cuatro entramos por la ventana y miramos alrededor con la linterna que encendí, nos tuvimos que contener para no gritar de alegría.

-Investigad chicos-nos ordenó Leonardo-y recordad, esta habitación es de un niño técnicamente muerto, no rompáis nada ¡Puede tomar represalias su fantasma!

Leo se encogió los brazos mostrando miedo, Raphael entrecerró los ojos y después de un suspiró de hastió se giró y comenzó a buscar, Mikey y yo comenzamos a hacer lo mismo ignorando a Leo.

Raphael abrió el armario y enfocó con su linterna, Mikey hizo lo mismo con las estanterías y yo con los cajones.

-Toda la ropa del armario es de niño como era de esperar…anda, hay kimonos de artes marciales, también bastante ropa deportiva. Seguro que practicaba alguna disciplina.

-Aquí en las estanterías hay libros de ninjutsu, karate, taekwondo, judo,...parece que estaba interesado en las artes de lucha en general y no en ninguna disciplina en concreto ¡CHICOS! ¡Mirad esto!

Raphael y Leonardo se acercaron a Michelangelo, yo no me aparté de los cajones que estaba mirando. Raphael puso una expresión clara, les había llamado para una tontería, propio de Mikey, la cara de mi hermano lo dijo todo así que ignoré y seguí buscando.

-¡FIGURAS DE ACCIÓN INEDITAS!-no solo era la voz de Michelangelo la que gritaba, Leonardo también lo hacía a coro.

-¡Vais a llamar la atención de alguien par de estúpidos!-gruñó Raphael y con razón esta vez.

-Pero Raph, mira esto-dijo Leonardo-es una figura de la serie Héroes de la edad media, de los creadores de Héroes espaciales. Muy grande, en perfecto estado y muy antigua. Debe valer cientos de dólares. Creo que me la llevó a casa.

-¡Deja eso ahí! ¡¿No eras tú quien tenía miedo de venganzas fantasmales?!-Raphael seguía en su lucha para hacer entrar en cordura a los otros dos-. Estoy rodeado de frikis y nerds ¿por qué la vida me odia tanto?

Miré un momento hacía atrás con expresión enfadada, sabía que el comentario también iba dirigido hacía mí. Pero no sirvió de nada, uno estaba demasiado ocupado echando bronca y los otros dos babeando enfrente de una vitrina. Volví a girarme negando con la cabeza, tenía que aguantar a tres descerebrados, era yo quién me tenía que quejar. Necesité abrir tres cajones para encontrar algo interesante, se trataba de una felicitación de cumpleaños. En la tarjeta estaba escrito "Felicidades" en letras grandes más el típico texto que se le solía escribir a una persona cumpleañera. Lo interesante era quién la firmaba. Los nombres de las firmas y las dedicatorias eran "Leo, Raph, Yuuhi, Lith, Donnie y Kotori". Debajo de la felicitación había un dibujo, se trataba de un niño mal hecho. Estaba firmado por Taiza, suponía que era alguna amiga o familiar de Michelangelo y no le hice mucho caso.

-Chicos, venid a ver esto-los tres me hicieron caso y se acercaron.

-Los chicos eran amigos, queda claro-dijo Raphael. Michelangelo en ese momento dejó de prestar atención y empezó a dar golpes en el suelo con el pie.

-Y usan los mismos apodos que nosotros-recalqué.

-Esto ya son demasiadas casualidades. Ya no podemos negar que se nos oculta algo, algo gordo-razonó Leo.

Michelangelo de repente se agachó en el suelo sin previo aviso, los tres nos giramos hacía él con un interrogante en la cara. En el suelo, Mikey movió una baldosa y debajo de ella se encontraba una especie de libro. Mi hermano de antifaz naranja nos miró primero confundido, después los ojos se le iluminaron y levantó el libro con clara intención de presumir.

-¡Mirad lo que encontré! El secreto de este cuarto, denme las gracias hermanos. Ya notaba yo que la baldosa estaba floja.

-Increíble Mikey-le felicitó mi hermano Leonardo.

-Bah, ha estado miles de veces en este cuarto en sueños técnicamente, tendría que haberlo encontrado desde el principio.

Tras esas palabras Raphael quitó el libro de las manos de Mikey quien se quejó indignado, pero no le hizo caso. Raphael lo abrió un momento para mirar sus páginas por encima, todo eran escritos. Después lo cerró para ver la portada, no dejó a nadie indiferente. Ponía Diario en letras doradas sobre un fondo negro, típico. Pero abajo, escrito posteriormente con un rotulador plateado, se leía algo que lo volvía interesante.

 _Como conocí a mis hermanos_

Sin ninguna duda, quería empezar a leer ese diario inmediatamente.

* * *

 **Gracias por las reviews!**

 **En este capítulo poco que comentar. Quizás lo único que Japón y sus tradiciones estaran muy presentes en el fanfic, por eso el samurái, después de todo es una serie de ninjas. xD También que sé por experiencia própia lo que pesa una armadura, me puse un kabuto el año pasado y por poco me partió el cuello xD  
**


	7. Capitulo 7-Como domar a un unicornio

19 de Abril de 2015 Hora 06:07 A.M

 **P.O.V Leonardo**

Investigamos una hora más después de encontrar el diario pero nada interesante apareció. Decidimos que Donatello investigase esa empresa de químicos, quizás su presidente y seguramente padre de Michelangelo tenía algo oculto. Yo por mi parte estaba decidido a investigar el valor de todas las figuras de la vitrina, había hecho fotos a todas con el T-phone y me pasé todo el camino de vuelta babeando frente a la pantalla repasándolas de una en una.

Al final llegamos a la alcantarilla, obviamente aún con el diario en nuestra posesión.

-Creo que lo mejor será dormir por ahora chicos.

-¿Estás loco Bobonardo? No pienso cerrar los ojos hasta leer mínimo el primer día del diario.

-Concuerdo con Raphael por una vez, hemos llegado muy lejos, no podré dormir sin saber un poco más. Además, piensa en el pobre Mikey, creo que últimamente descansa más despierto que en sueños.

-Haced lo que queráis, pero cuando mañana a la hora del entrenamiento el maestro Splinter nos golpeé por dormirnos yo lo advertí.

-Qué líder más cobarde-dijo Raphael.

-¿Cobarde yo?

-¡Yo me pido leer primero!-Mikey arrebató el diario de las manos de Donatello en un descuido y se tumbó en el sofá con intención de comenzar a leer.

-¡Espera Mikey! No nos puede pillar Sensei, mejor leerlo en tu habitación-dijo Donnie con un susurro para que Sensei no le escuchará.

Michelangelo asintió y rápidamente se levantó del sofá para dirigirse corriendo a su habitación. En cierta parte me alivió eso, se notaba que estaba mejor de los dolores, no dormir irónicamente le fue bien. Los tres lo seguimos con cautela, al llegar a su habitación ya estaba tumbado en su cama, al vernos entrar comenzó a leer la primera página sin esperar a que nos acomodásemos.

 _Me llamo Michelangelo Reyna (aunque mi verdadero apellido es Minato, pero es un secreto, si eres otra persona ajena a mí no puedes leer esto). Bueno, el psicólogo del hospital me mandó escribir esto, cree que me ira bien seguir el día a día de mi nueva vida y olvidar la muerte de mi madre. Dicen que todas las lesiones que sufro es debido a una hiperactividad formada por la tristeza, por eso me autolesiono, puede que sea así, quizás a un psicólogo no le puedo llevar la contraria. Un hombre tan imperial sentado en una butaca molona poniendo careto serio con esas gafas de interesante y escribiendo tantos documentos, no creo que mienta. Que decir de mi nueva ciudad Nueva York, es grande y todo transcurre rápido, y sobretodo… ¡Hay televisores a montones! El mejor invento de la humanidad sin duda, esto que hace el hospital de poner un televisor que funciona por monedas, tendría que estar prohibido ¡Ver la televisión tiene que ser un derecho gratis en todos los países! En fin, he de comenzar a escribir mí día a día, así que no me enrollaré más, creo que esto no era para halagar al mejor invento de la humanidad._

Esa era toda la introducción.

-Sí que era Mikey, era muy tonto, mejor dicho es.

-Oye-le dijo Michelangelo indignado a Raphael con expresión dolida.

-Llevamos pocas frases y ya hay mucho que comentar: su apellido que no podemos saber, su madre murió, se autolesionaba y se mudó a Nueva York recientemente-razonó Donatello mientras usaba sus dedos para contar lo aprendido.

-Excepto lo de autolesionarme, que no sé lo que es, el resto ya lo sabía. Lo dijeron el otro día en mi sueño cuando estabais en mi habitación.

-¡Y nos lo dices ahora!-le recriminé.

-Creí que no era importante.

-¿Qué no era importante?-continúe hablando-. Uf, déjalo y lee el primer día.

-Está bien.

23 de Mayo de 2008 Hora 12:05 P.M

 **DIARIO: P.O.V Michelangelo**

Recién salía del psicólogo del hospital, me llevaron allí después de múltiples visitas por lesiones hechas por mí mismo. En el último mes me torcí el tobillo izquierdo dos veces, me escayolaron los dos brazos y sufrí unos cuantos traumatismos por todo el cuerpo. En esta ocasión llegué de madrugada con un trozo de carne del dedo gordo del pie colgando, me había comido la punta de un mueble y tenía todo el pie lleno de sangre, también se podía ver el hueso. Tenía que hacer reposo y debido a mi historial de heridas, decidieron que pasara esa noche en el hospital para asegurarse de que no me moviera mucho.

En mi visita al psicólogo lo pase muy mal, odiaba contestar a sus preguntas, notaba como estaba esperando que en cualquier momento metiera la pata. Todo lo que me dijo fue inútil, cosas que ya sabía y obvias recomendaciones como "haz amigos en tu nueva ciudad". Hablar era muy fácil, pero en los cuatro meses de mi estancia en Nueva York, no había conseguido hacer ningún amigo, todos me miraban como un bicho raro y se reían de mi inmadurez. Odiaba mi clase, tenían solo diez años y ya se creían adultos sin necesidad de jugar o ver películas infantiles. No es que me marginasen, al contrario, muchas veces hacían esfuerzos para acercarse a mí, pero cuando empezaban a hablar de programas de televisión sobre citas y de modelos de una revista, notaba que era imposible conseguir una amistad verdadera, estábamos en mundos diferentes.

De camino a mí nueva habitación medité sobre la posibilidad de hacer un diario como el psicólogo recomendó, al final acepté tal y como he escrito antes y estoy escribiendo ahora. No hay nada que perder después de todo.

Odiaba el hospital, a cada paso que avanzaba por el pasillo lo reafirmaba. No paraba de encontrarme a personas enfermas, muy enfermas, también a los familiares llenos de dolor. La mayoría de los rostros ya no podían sonreír, lo odiaba porque me recordaba a mí cuando me contaron la muerte de mi madre meses atrás. Cuando llegué a mi habitación se encontraba vacía como imaginaba, era imposible que alguno de mis nuevos padres descansara del trabajo para quedarse conmigo, lo comprendí a los pocos días de estar con ellos. Seguramente no aparecerían hasta la hora de mi marcha. Sabía que solo podía aburrirme allí y comencé a leer comics que me habían dejado en la habitación.

Después de horas en total silencio leyendo al Capitán América y a Ironman, la puerta de mi habitación se escuchó abrirse.

-¿Quién anda a…?

No pude terminar la frase, una mano me tapó la boca. En la habitación había entrado una niña de mi edad con un antifaz negro formado por una tira de tela alargada, esta le cubría toda la zona de la altura de los ojos. Pasaron unos segundos hasta que apartó su mano.

-Uf, creo que no me vio. Pero ahora la he perdido… ¡Maldita tos!

-¿Quién eres tú?-pregunté, pero al fijarme mejor en su antifaz mis ojos se iluminaron-¡¿Una supe heroína?!

-¿Qué? Te equivocas, simplemente soy una ninja.

Se cruzó de brazos y descaradamente se puso en pie sobre mi cama haciendo pose como los superhéroes de las películas, no sabía lo que era un ninja pero definitivamente tenía que molar. La niña era morena de cabello negro hasta la altura de los hombros, sus ojos eran azabaches, del mismo color que el antifaz. Pero llevaba la ropa del hospital como yo, eso le quitaba algo de carisma.

-¿Y qué hacen los ninjas? ¿Tiran rayos láseres? ¿Tienen ultra fuerza? ¿Vuelan? ¿Ven a través de las paredes?-preguntaba con ilusión.

-No-entonces se bajó de la cama y comenzó a caminar de puntillas por el suelo-, un ninja es un espía inteligente de Japón, cuya arma es el silencio y el ocultismo para…COF.

En medio de la frase le dio un fuerte ataque de tos, al principio me quedé con los ojos en blanco, había quedado ridículo, pero reaccioné al ver que el ataque empeoraba. Cogí un vaso de mi mesilla y lo llené con una botella de agua que tenía, se lo ofrecí y por suerte sirvió para pararlo.

-Gracias, la verdad es que no soy una ninja, solo una friki. Tuve la brillante e inservible idea cuando estaba siguiendo a alguien de ponerme este antifaz al tener que ir en silencio. Pero fue una estupidez, tengo demasiada tos.

-No importa, eres divertida ¿Te gustan las historias?-pregunté mostrándole los comics.

-Sí, pero yo soy más de mangas.

-¿Mangas?

-Sí, comics japoneses, ya te los mostraré. Oye… ¿tan pequeño y estas aquí solo? ¿Tus padres vendrán ahora?

-No creo que mis padres vuelvan hasta mañana a la hora de irme…

-Ah… ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Michelangelo Reyna, pero puedes llamarme Mikey ¿Tu nombre cuál es?

-Me llamo Lithany Morgan, pero puedes llamarme Lith-me contestó con una sonrisa-. Oye, tienes el cuerpo muy herido ¿qué te paso?

-Me quedé sin medio dedo grande del pie-contesté con una sonrisa intentando sonar gracioso, pero no pareció satisfecha con mi respuesta, seguramente por todos los moratones que cubrían mi cuerpo-. Los morados son míos, supongo que me autolesiono.

-¿Supones?-preguntó no muy convencida-, mi madre también volvía con moratones a casa antes de desaparecer, iguales a los tuyos, siempre ponía excusas que generaban discusiones con mi padre. Mi padre y yo nunca la creíamos, no veo porque creerte a ti ahora.

-¿Qué le pasó a tu madre?-pregunté intentando cambiar de tema.

-Mi madre… ¡Ah! Se me olvido que estaba persiguiendo a esa estúpida zorra.

-¿Zorra? ¿Qué es eso?

-No hay tiempo para hablarlo, Mikey, te nombró mi becario ¿Puedes andar?

-¿Becario? Claro, puedo andar, pero no mucho rato seguido.

-¿Perfecto!

No dijo nada más, solo abrió la puerta y salió de mi habitación haciendo señas para que la siguiera. Al principio dude pero después de mucho tiempo, sonreí de verdad y comencé a seguirla, estaba muy feliz y no sabía del todo porqué.

-¿A quién buscamos?-le pregunté mientras la seguía.

-A una enfermera fea y mala-contestó simplemente.

No lo entendía hasta que unos minutos después en esa misma planta se detuvo. Delante nuestro se encontraba una enfermera hablando animadamente con un hombre, a Lith no pareció gustarle esto y en su cara se formó una expresión de furia. Después, se abalanzó contra la enfermera y empezó a tirarle de los cabellos, la mujer obviamente empezó a gritar y todos los enfermos empezaron a salir de sus habitaciones.

-¡Lith detente!-exclamó el hombre para después apartarla del cabello de la mujer con dificultad.

-¡Mikey!-me llamó Lith-¡Atácala, es una mala persona y enemiga de los ninjas!

¿Una enemiga Ninja? En ese momento no dude y fui directamente a ella a atacarla también, comencé a pegarle puñetazos en la pierna pero ella no se inmutó mucho.

-¡Así no Mikey! Tienes que darle en los puntos débiles: el cabello, la boca del estómago,…En la entrepierna también nos duele aunque no tanto como a vosotros los hombres.

-¡Deja ya de decir estupideces Lith!-le gritó el hombre mientras esquivaba un mordisco que le intento encajar Lithany en la mano.

Antes de que pudiera hacer caso a mi amiga, otra enfermera hizo acto de presencia y me apartó. La mujer a la que atacamos, se hizo a un lado intentando calmarse la cabeza acariciándosela con las manos. Entonces aquél hombre dejó a Lith en el suelo y le pegó una bofetada delante de todos que la hizo retroceder.

-¡LITH!-grité.

-¿¡Ves normal este numerito Lithany!?-le gritó el hombre-Solo sabes avergonzarme.

-¡Deja de pegarme Elton!-le respondió también gritando Lithany-¡Yo solo quiero evitar que esa zorra siga intentando romper mí familia! ¡Tú ya estas casado!

Después de esas palabras un fuerte ataque de tos le volvió, pero el hombre no se preocupó en absoluto y le contestó.

-Primero de todo Lithany, soy tu padre, no me llames por el nombre. Segundo, tú madre nos abandonó, yo estoy libre y no volverá. Acéptalo te lo he dicho muchas veces.

Yo ya me encontraba sujetando a Lithany, que no paraba de toser, una mujer mayor se acercó y me dio una botellita sin estrenar de agua para que se la diera. Esta la bebió rápidamente y acto seguido, se quitó el antifaz de la cabeza debido a que fue desplazada por la bofetada y le tapaba medio ojo, después la lanzó al suelo y comenzó a hablar de nuevo.

-¡Esta desaparecida! Mama no me abandonaría, alguien se la llevó seguro pero a ti te fue bien que desapareciera después de tantas peleas-después se giró hacía la enfermera-. Es mejor olvidarte de ella con esta zorra.

-¡Deja de decir palabras que no son propias de tu edad y abre los ojos!

-¡Ábrelos tú! ¡Seguro que yo no salgo de estas paredes porque me echas algo en la comida y por eso estoy siempre tan enferma!

Tras esto, otra bofetada de parte de su padre impactó contra la mejilla de Lith. Le empezó a dar otra ataque de tos, normal, esa niña estaba ingresada en un hospital, no podía estar bien. Pero esta vez Lithany salió corriendo mientras lloraba, sin beber agua y dejando el antifaz en el suelo. Todos los enfermos que la vieron huir la miraban con lastima, no con enfado. Me fijé en el padre después de que desapareciera y mostraba arrepentimiento en su rostro, parecía más apenado que enfadado. La única que vio irse a Lith con rostro de asco y furia fue la enfermera a la que encontramos con su padre.

Cogí el antifaz negro del suelo y la botella de agua cuando reaccioné, me dirigí por la dirección donde Lithany se había ido. No tardé en encontrarla preguntando a las personas por una niña llorando. Estaba encogida en los lavabos de mujeres de la planta cinco, la escuché toser desde el exterior y no dudé en entrar pues si me descubrían allí dentro al ser solo un niño no creo que importase mucho.

-¿Lithany?-pregunté.

-Mik…Cof

-Te traigo agua.

Tras esas palabras abrió el pestillo y cogió la botella de agua, pero a diferencia de las otras veces, no dejo de toser cuando bebió debido al llanto. También le ofrecí el antifaz negro pero lo rechazó.

-¿Me lo puedes dar después? Quedamos a las diez en la azotea, necesito estar sola.

Tras esas palabras cerró la puerta, no insistí más porque le costaba hablar y me fui.

23 de Mayo de 2008 Hora 21:58 P.M

Llegué a la azotea dos minutos antes de la hora acordada. Estaba impaciente por verla venir, tenía muchas preguntas que hacerle y estaba interesado en su salud. Cuando llegué lamentablemente la puerta estaba cerrada y decidí esperar en las escaleras.

-¡Mikey!-exclamó la voz de Lith. Al parecer no era el único que llegó unos minutos antes de la hora acordada. Antes de que pudiera contestarle, cogió unas llaves de su bolsillo y abrió la puerta.

-El conserje aún las estará buscando, las cogí "prestadas" el año pasado.

-No sabía que aquí dejaban prestadas las llaves, quizás yo también pida unas.

-…Esto, creo que no lo has pillado. Es igual, déjalo, voy a enseñarte el unicornio.

-¿Un unicornio? Hace tiempo que quería ver uno, en la India no teníamos, sabía que en Nueva York encontraría, por eso tengo ganas de ir al zoológico.

-… ¿Eres especial no?

-Gracias-contesté con una sonrisa.

Lithany se me quedó mirando con los ojos entrecerrados fijamente, casi todos alguna vez se me quedaban mirando así, pero no sabía el porqué.

La azotea no era nada del otro mundo, era bastante pequeña, con dificultad cabrían veinte personas sin precipitarse una abajo. Lo especial no era eso, lo especial eran las vistas. El hospital era muy alto y eso permitía que viéramos todo Nueva York. Un juego de luces que miré casi llorando de la emoción sin apartar la vista.

-¿Te gusta?-me preguntó.

-Es precioso-contesté lanzándome a abrazarla-. Eres la mejor amiga que tengo.

-Esto…nos acabamos de conocer.

-Pero ya eres la única amiga que tengo-tras mis palabras, comenzó a reírse.

-Entonces eso de mejor amiga no he de tomármelo como un halago. Si te soy sincera, yo hace años que perdí a mis amigos. Se olvidaron de mí cuando comenzaron a bajar mis asistencias a clase, cuando voy, ya no me dan importancia…

-¿Por qué estas enferma?

-Tengo el cuerpo débil desde nacimiento. Cuando me recupero de una enfermedad, a la semana siguiente vuelvo a caer. En algunas de esas enfermedades, mi fiebre se vuelve tan alta que acabó ingresada aquí como paso anteayer, mañana tendré el alta, pero sé que volveré y durare poco sana. Me conozco este hospital de arriba abajo, es una mierda.

-Debe ser duro.

-Sí ¿sabes por qué llevaba el antifaz?-me preguntó mientras cogía el antifaz negro de mi bolsillo, parece que lo vio sobresalir.

-¿Porque eres una ninja friki no?

-Jaja, puede, pero no exactamente. Me gusta imitar a diferentes tipos de guerreros cuando se presenta la ocasión, de momento es un juego de niños, pero algún día no lo será y seré como los héroes de los libros.

-¿Cómo piensas lograrlo?

-Primero quiero ser policía, puedo ser como una heroína sin ser una fantasía. Pero se han de pasar pruebas físicas y…, bueno, ya sabes, mi físico no acompaña. Ni siquiera puedo jugar a algo tan básico como el fútbol o el baloncesto. Pero sé que algún día todo cambiara.

-Seguro que lo lograras.

-Gracias, eres el único que me comprende, por eso te he traído aquí, necesitaba hablar con alguien. También quiero llegar a un cargo muy alto, por eso de aquí unos meses quiero aprobar el examen de ingreso al instituto Saint Paul, dicen que todo el que aprueba en ese instituto llega a altos cargos de la sociedad. Si consigo llegar alto en la policía, podré encontrar a mi madre. Haré lo que mi padre no quiere hacer.

-No es que lo entienda pero ánimo, aquí me tienes para lo que necesites-dije mientras le extendía una mano, Lithany me la chocó con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-Gracias. Mikey, quiero preguntarte una cosa ¿Qué piensas de tus padres? Y quiero una respuesta sincera.

-No son mis verdaderos padres, solo los adoptivos, mis padres de verdad murieron. Sinceramente a los nuevos los odio. Por lo visto tú tampoco te llevas bien con tú familia.

-No. La verdad es que no.

Después de eso hubo un largo silencio, creo que a los dos la conversación nos estaba haciendo pensar mucho. Lithany sacó una botellita de agua de su bolsillo y comenzó a beber, esta vez parecía ir más preparada.

-Esto me recuerda a un manga que tengo. Todos los protagonistas de la historia eran huérfanos o sus padres los habían abandonado. Pero todos se querían y trataban como una familia.

-Ah, no lo he leído.

-No es eso ¿Cuántos años tienes Mikey?

-Diez.

-Yo once, seré tu hermana mayor entonces.

-¿Qué? ¿Tengo una hermana y no lo sabía?

-No es eso bobo, simplemente hagamos como ese manga y formemos una familia nueva. De momento seremos tú y yo, a la mierda con la familia legal, hagamos una de corazón.

-¡GUAY! ¡ME APUNTÓ!

-Necesitaremos a más personas. Hora de reclutar, a poder ser multimillonario.

-Mi familia adoptiva es multimillonaria.

Tras eso Lithany me miró con los ojos en forma de dólares y se abalanzó sobre mí.

-¡Te quiero hermanito!

-¡Y yo!-exclamé correspondiendo el abrazo, me agradaba la ilusión repentina que le hacía la idea.

Cuando Lith se apartó, una sonrisa le inundó la cara y me señaló con la mano dirección a los edificios.

-Mira Mikey, eso es el unicornio.

En un primer momento no lo pude ver, miré hacía todos lados incluso al cielo pensando que se había equivocado con un Pegaso. Pero lo terminé comprendiendo, al principio fue un poco desilusionante, pero cuando me hice a la idea me fascino. El unicornio era solo una figura parecida formada por las ventanas con luz de todo Nueva York.

-Cada día entre semana desde hace un año-comenzó a relatar Lithany al saber que lo había pillado-, pocos minutos después de las diez se forma esa figura. Es solo una casualidad, al principio no le di importancia. Pero con el paso de los días en este hospital te das cuenta que significa mucho, una vida esclavizada. Las personas encargadas de encender las luces de cada hogar cumplen con una rutina con pocas variantes en su vida los días de trabajo, no se dan cuenta de su vida monótona a la que están programados. Pocos días las luces de cada hogar están encendidas o apagadas de forma diferente que arruinen la figura.

-No lo entiendo, pero es bonito

-Jaja, lo imaginaba. El caso es, que ese unicornio, la rutina, representa un miedo al que todo el mundo tiene pánico a desobedecer. Mi vida quiere estar en hospitales, pero no lo haré, domaré al unicornio y todo se moverá según mis leyes, este cuerpo enfermizo se acabará, a veces cambiar las cosas no es tan difícil como parece.

-Como se doma aun unicornio ¿con algo de comer?

-Sí, supongo que con una zanahoria será suficiente para cambiar. Solo una.

Me quedé callado sin saber que contestar, no entendía mucho del tema, pero si a Lithany le daba fuerzas para continuar todo estaría bien.

-¿Cuál es tu color favorito?-me preguntó.

-El naranja.

-Pues te prometo que te haré un antifaz igual que el mío de color naranja.

Todo había sido estúpido, incluso muy poco serio, pero quizás sin saberlo, estamos iniciando algo grande. Tengo un buen presentimiento.

 **FIN DEL PRIMER DÍA DE DIARIO**

19 de Abril de 2015 Hora 06:40 A.M

 **P.O.V Donatello**

-Ya terminé el primer día chicos-nos informó Mikey.

-Mmm, hay muchos interrogantes que contestar ¿No Leo?

….

-¿Leo?

-¿Qué pasa Donnie?-contestó al fin entrecortadamente Leo.

-¿Raph y tu estáis llorando?-preguntó Mikey.

-Menuda...tontería-contestó Raphael intentando ocultar los sollozos.

-Sí que lloran.

-Hermanos mayores, que se le va a hacer-le dije.

Estaba claro que entre el sueño y el sentimentalismo de los dos mayores, no íbamos a poder continuar, así que me dirigí a las otras habitaciones a coger mantas y sabanas para dormir las pocas horas que nos quedaban en la habitación de Mikey. Por lo menos ya sabíamos algo más de Lithany Morgan, uno de los niños desaparecidos, a partir de ahora solo teníamos que continuar leyendo el diario.

* * *

 **Gracias por las reviews!**

 **Notas importantes en este capítulo:**

 **-Hasta el finde siguiente mínimo no volveré a actualizar, tocan los exámenes, pero lo bueno es que cuando acabe estaré 100% libre para seguir escribiendo.**

 **-Obviamente en el diario no están escritos los diálogos, pero como así es más fácil de entender, para el lector será así xD**

 **-No lo mencioné en el primer capítulo, pero en los comics antiguos de las TMNT, Michelangelo era una tortuga artística que incluso llegó a publicar como autor. En versiones futuras lo eliminaron para centrarse en lo humorístico del personaje, pero yo en este fanfic recupero eso un poco. Por eso Michelangelo dibuja tan bien y puede escribir a los diez años un diario que sus hermanos entiendan perfectamente.**

 **-Ahora la historia se situara sobretodo en el pasado, espero que me queden bien los nuevos personajes, los iré introduciendo poco a poco y lo mejor que pueda.**


	8. Capitulo 8-Marcas del pasado

22 de Abril de 2015 Hora 12:07 P.M

 **P.O.V Donatello**

-Hijos míos, entiendo que salvar al mundo de una invasión extraterrestre es una gran satisfacción y estáis en tiempos de calma, pero… ¡¿Queréis hacer el favor de mover el culo del sofá?!

-Pero Sensei-se apresuró a decir Leonardo-hay un Samurái muy fuerte que se ha unido al clan del pie. Lo mejor ahora mismo para impedir la venganza de Shredder es no encontrarnos a los hombres de Shredder.

-¿Ese es el plan?

-Claro maestro, sin nosotros no hay venganza-contestó Raphael.

-Y si intentan lo lógico, utilizar a nuestros amigos para atraernos, les di un comunicador a April, Casey, Murakami y la brigada de mutantes-le informé. Nada puede salir mal.

-Entonces, consideráis que lo mejor es defraudar a vuestro título de ninja quedándoos aquí viendo la tele mientras os llenáis de pizza y vuestros traseros se vuelven fofos.

-Sí, la pizza siempre es la mejor opción-contestó Mikey.

-También hacemos sesiones de lectura en la habitación de Mikey, no solo vemos la televisión-dijo Leo.

-¿Y se puede saber qué leéis?-preguntó Splinter con clara y obvia desconfianza.

-Literatura clásica-contesté rápidamente para no levantar sospechas.

-¿Raphael leyendo literatura clásica?-preguntó Splinter con más sospecha. Normal, a mí me dicen que Raphael está tranquilo en una reunión leyendo literatura sin decir que quiere ir a reventar cabezas a cada segundo y doy un premio por la excusa más mala de la historia de este planeta.

-El caso es Sensei…Que pensamos en el pobre Mikey y en sus dolores, necesita que estemos con él para protegerle-intentó cambiar de tema Leo.

-Bueno, hoy estoy perfectamente. Esta noche solo he soñado que estaba en una especie de escenario, supongo que para cantar. Había un montón de público que coreaba nuestros nombres, quizás es una señal para que montemos un grupo de música.

-Sí Mikey, los Mutante Rock-tras esas palabras Raphael me dio disimuladamente una colleja por detrás.

-¿Por qué haces eso?-preguntó.

-Mikey, no siempre se ha de decir la verdad-le dije en el oído, pero fue muy tarde.

-Esto…Sensei, ese Samurái, Bara se veía muy amenazante, quizás necesitamos un mes más de entrenamiento antes de volver a salir-dijo Leo intentando convencer a Splinter nuevamente.

-Mmm, Bara es un nombre muy extraño para un Samurái, no lo había oído nunca. Esta noche es momento de encontrar nueva información sobre él…en el exterior-, tras estas palabras se marchó, eso significaba que no aceptaría un no por respuesta y que estábamos condenados a salir. Cuando salió, los cuatro empezamos a lloriquear, esta noche sería más difícil continuar leyendo el diario.

22 de Abril de 2015 Hora 12:07 A.M

Hablamos de la patrulla de esa noche y nadie parecía dispuesto a hacerla. Decidimos entre los cuatro leer el diario en una azotea tranquilos y ya aparecerían los del clan del pie, y si no aparecían mejor. Al final nos detuvimos para leer en la misma azotea donde empezó todo, donde Donatello nos había enseñado ese artículo en su ordenador.

Habíamos leído unos cuantos días más después del encuentro de Mikey con Lithany, uno de los niños fallecidos años atrás. No descubrimos nada nuevo después de eso, Michelangelo se las pasaba hablando de estupideces, incluso había días desagradables como ese donde estuvo todo el día encerrado con diarrea y lo explicaba al detalle. La única parte positiva era la información que iba soltando de Lithany, era una buena chica y se hizo muy cercana a Michelangelo después de conocerle. Muy infantil y aficionada a los juegos, muchas veces se parecía a mi hermano pequeño, pero en otras ocasiones como en los últimos días donde estudiaba para el examen de ingreso al instituto Saint Paul, se volvía tan irritante y de mal humor como Raph.

-Comienzo-comunicó Leonardo abriendo el libro, esta vez le tocaba a él leer.

Ojala aparezca por fin algo nuevo o interesante.

16 de Agosto de 2008 Hora 11:26 P.M

 **DIARIO: P.O.V Michelangelo**

Habían pasado dos meses y medio desde que conocí a Lith y aprendí muchas cosas de ella:

 _-Jamás, ni al crecer, será una chica dulce y refinada. Lithany prefiere mancharse la cara de barro antes que de maquillaje y solo quiere usar ropa cómoda, jamás para presumir. Su forma de hablar tampoco tiene el toque refinado de un ideal de mujer._

 _-Bajo su ropa de estilo informal y cara enfermiza, se esconde una niña de mucha belleza que no tiene interés en mostrarla._

 _-Es una ferviente amante de los deportes, siempre para navidades pide videojuegos y balones antes que muñecas. Pero debido a su estado enfermo nadie quiere jugar con ella. Mi colegio siempre terminaba una hora antes al suyo porque entrábamos más temprano, un día me dirigí corriendo a donde ella estudiaba, descubrí que tenía educación física a última hora y como el patio de su escuela podía verse desde fuera, no dudé en acercarme. Estaban haciendo grupos para jugar a fútbol y ella fue escogida última, el líder de su grupo, un niño grandullón soltó un suspiro y quejas cuando vio que tendría la niña enfermiza en el equipo. Lith solo miraba con expresión molesta como si no le afectara, pero apretaba los puños y sus ojos estaban cristalinos, como si quisiera llorar, parecía tener como yo mucha práctica en detener las lágrimas._

 _-Está muy sola en el mundo, sin una familia amorosa ni amigos. La desaparición de su madre y la debilidad de su cuerpo la dejaron sin nadie._

 _-Es muy inteligente, puede entrar perfectamente al Saint Paul. Es muy vaga y por eso sus notas nunca han sido muy sorprendentes, jamás estudia. Pero, le encantan los juegos de inteligencia y a sus once años, ya se gasta una parte de la paga en comprarse para hacer puzles de 2000 piezas. Las operaciones o juegos como los sudokus son juegos de niños para ella. Multiplica, resta, divide y suma en muy poco tiempo como si fuera una calculadora humana, también lee muy rápido y sin fallos. No es una chica estudiosa pero cuando se trata de velocidad mental, nadie la supera. Cuando Lith no recuerda una cosa, es que ya no la sabe, porque en un segundo se recorre el cerebro cien veces. El Saint Paul no es un instituto normal, no buscan a los niños más inteligentes, buscan a los niños con mejores habilidades para potenciarlas, y por eso, estaba seguro que admitirían a Lith._

 _-Detrás de su carácter despreocupado y rebelde, escondía grandes dosis de ternura._

Y por último, y más importante, en dos meses y medio Lith ya había conseguido que la quisiera como a una hermana mayor. A veces, a pesar de tener padres adoptivos, la consideraba mi única familia en esos momentos.

Nos encontrábamos sentados en un banco de un parque cerca de la casa de Lithany, hasta que no ingresara en el instituto, su padre nos tenía prohibido ir más lejos de esa distancia solos. En el fondo el padre de Lith se preocupaba por ella, pero mi hermana estaba demasiado resentida y no perdonaría fácilmente ciertos sucesos del pasado. Lithany sostenía en su mano con fuerza su móvil, en el Saint Paul por lo que tenía entendido avisaban a los alumnos admitidos enseguida y no quería perderse la llamada que le harían, desde ayer después de la prueba se mantenía así.

-Pero tú qué opinas ¿te cogerán o no?-le pregunté para romper el silencio.

-No lo sé…-contestó secamente. Cuando estaba nerviosa me producía miedo.

-¿Vamos a estar todo el día aquí sentados esperando una llamada sin hacer nada?

-Puede…

Me quedé callado sin saber que más decir y el silencio nos volvió invadir. Jamás había visto a Lith así y no me gustaba nada. Estaba peor de lo que pensaba. Así pasaron los minutos hasta que algo logró captar nuestra atención.

A lo lejos cerca de la fuente central del parque, parecía haber una pelea porque se empezaron a escuchar gritos y un grupo de chicos estaba empujando a otro. Las madres empezaron a alejar a los niños de ahí, tenía mala pinta.

-¡Voy a ver!-dije a Lith. Ella solo asintió, creí que me seguiría pero se quedó quieta en el banco, a pesar de estar observando la pelea sin apartar la vista.

Cuando llegué a una distancia prudente, confirmé lo que a primera vista se veía a lo lejos. Eran un grupo de chicos bastante más mayores que yo, empujando e insultando a uno más pequeño, de mi edad más o menos. Uno de ellos, al parecer el cabecilla, agarró del cuello de la camiseta al chico al que estaban acosando.

-¿Me pedirás perdón?-dijo con los ojos llenos de furia.

Me fije mejor y era esa clase de persona que daba miedo solo con mirarla. Era de ojos negros como la oscuridad y de cabello pelirrojo recogido en una pequeña coleta. Sus dientes se apretaban de tal manera que parecían colmillos y su cuerpo estaba muy musculado a pesar de su corta edad.

-No-contestó el chico, a pesar de estar en desventaja no pareció tener miedo.

-Te arrepentirás-contestó el pelirrojo sonriendo cínicamente, parecía estar satisfecho con esa respuesta.

El pelirrojo, dirigió su puño hacía la cara del otro, pero este lo detuvo fácilmente con su mano, con una agilidad realmente asombrosa los dos. Su gesto rápido pareció impresionar al pelirrojo temporalmente, pero no mucho tiempo, rápidamente se volvió y esa ráfaga de puños no la pudo parar su contrincante. Primero le golpeó la cara produciéndole una pequeña hemorragia en la nariz y después tres puñetazos impactaron en su estómago.

-Rouse, para ya-le dijo uno de los acompañantes poniéndole una mano en el hombro del pelirrojo.

-Recuerda, sin piedad-se limitó a contestar el pelirrojo. Apartó la mano de su amigo del hombro bruscamente y se dispuso a dar el golpe definitivo. Pero algo se lo impidió, mi idiotez básicamente.

Me abalancé encima del pelirrojo al grito de detente, pero hice un poco el ridículo pues no se movió ni un centímetro por mi empuje, seguramente tal y como indicaban sus músculos tenía mucha fuerza. Me miraron todos con cara de interrogante, el pelirrojo fue el único que no se inmuto, simplemente hablo.

-Ted, aléjame a este parásito que no moleste.

-Claro Rouse-tras eso, alguien me cogió por el cuello y me apartó con tal fuerza que por un momento se me cortó la respiración. Al ver quien era me quede sin habla, si el pelirrojo daba miedo, lo suyo era digno de disfraz de Halloween. Ese tal Ted era una mole de casi dos metros, nos sacaba unas cuantas cabezas a todos, era ancho de robustez y sus extremidades eran tan grandes que solo con una mano seguramente me podía levantar por la cara.

En ese momento apareció Lith dispuesta a ayudarme y pidiendo que nos soltaran entre gritos. Alzó su puño con tal de golpear pero fue detenida también con facilidad. Entre dos la agarraron por los brazos. Tras eso, todo paso muy rápido, solo sé que me levantaron y sin previo aviso, noté como el agua comenzó a inundar mi cuerpo.

No hizo falta ser muy listo para saber qué había ocurrido, me habían lanzado a la fuente del parque. Cuando mi cabeza salió del agua, lo primero que vi fue al chico pelirrojo mirando fijamente a Lith, después pude comprobar como a mi lado se encontraba el chico al que había pegado, también lo habían lanzado a la fuente.

-Es muy mona esta chica, del tipo rudo que me gusta-dijo el pelirrojo.

-¡¿Qué?!-grito Lith con expresión asustada, aún seguía sujeta por dos chicos.

-Debe ser dos o tres años menor que nosotros y aún no está desarrollada, de momento no vale la pena. No tiene ni pecho-, dijo uno de los chicos que la sujetaban. Lithany cambió su expresión de pánico a una ofendida y sin dudarlo ni pensarlo, dio una patada en plena rodilla al chico que se resintió tras el golpe.

-Jaja ¿ves? Es perfecta. Una gatita alterada-bromeó el pelirrojo.

Eso fue lo último que dijo, tras eso todos los chicos sin excepción salieron huyendo, soltando a Lithany. El pelirrojo antes de desaparecer de nuestra vista como todos, se giró una última vez hacía Lith, observándola como si le costara perderla de vista, pero se acabó volteando y desapareciendo.

-¿Qué hacéis metidos en la fuente niños? Está prohibido ¡Salid de ahí!

La voz provenía de un adulto rechoncho que nos miraba de manera acusadora. Llevaba puesto un uniforme con el nombre del parque, supongo que era el guarda y al verlo el grupo de matones huyó. No eran tan valientes como parecían.

Lith me tendió la mano y me ayudó a salir, tras eso, tendió la mano al otro chico quien la miro de manera desconfiada, como si no se fiara de nosotros por alguna razón.

-No muerdo-le dijo Lith. El chico tardó unos segundos pero finalmente le correspondió la mano y también salió de la fuente. Al vernos los dos fuera el guarda se empezó a alejar sin sacarnos el ojo de encima.

-¿De verdad se cree que habéis entrado a la fuente por gusto?-se quejó Lith.

-Será estúpido…-dijo el chico-. Muchas gracias por intentarme ayudar.

-Pero…no hemos hecho nada-me quejé mientras comenzaba a lloriquear con fuerza.

-Pero lo habéis intentando y eso me ha animado mucho, eso es lo que cuenta.

-Pero tu cara…-dijo Lith.

Me fije entonces mejor en él, era un chico con una gran cantidad de cabello entrelazado y de color castaño claro como sus ojos. De altura era un palmo más alto que yo y su piel era blanca como el marfil. Lamentablemente, eso resaltaba más el gran morado que cubría su rostro debido al puñetazo del pelirrojo.

-¿Por qué os habéis peleado?-preguntó rápidamente Lith.

-Estaban tirando piedras a las palomas por diversión, yo solo les ordené que se detuvieran y comenzaron a increparme. Valió la pena porqué las han dejado en paz.

El chico castaño se sacó la camiseta mojada dejando su torso desnudo y se la comenzó a escurrir para quitarse el agua, yo lo imité quedándome también desnudo por la parte de arriba.

-¿Cómo os llamáis?-preguntó el chico.

-Yo soy Lithany Morgan, y este, es Michelangelo Reyna. Pero puedes llamarnos Lith y Mikey.

-Puedo presentarme yo-le dije indignado.

-Pero tu sueles meter la pata en estas cosas tan básicas, así quedamos bien ante la gente nueva.

-Oye…

-Jaja-se empezó a reír el chico-. Yo me llamo Yuuhi Miyagi.

-¿Nombre japonés?-preguntó Lith sorprendida-, pero si tienes rasgos occidentales.

-Lo sé, mi familia no es de raza japonesa pero nací allí.

Escuchaba la conversación con interés, Japón también era el país originario de mi madre, pero no sabía nada de él, mama no solía contarme cosas de su pasado.

-¡Guau! ¿Te has hecho un tatuaje? ¿Pero cómo te han dejado hacerlo? ¿Y cuándo te lo has hecho?-preguntó Lith.

Me fijé donde Lithany miraba, en el brazo derecho de Yuuhi. Tal y como había dicho, se encontraba un tatuaje. Era un símbolo del yin y el yang rodeado de siete caracteres que se situaban haciendo una circunferencia a su alrededor: 水力森土治元光

Esos caracteres los conocía muy bien.

水Agua 力Fuerza 森Bosque土Tierra 治 Curar o gobernar元 Origen光Luz

-Conozco ese tatuaje, mi madre me lo dibujo alguna vez-dije.

-¿Por qué?-preguntaron Yuuhi y Lith a la vez.

-No lo sé, solo me decía que huyera de ese símbolo siempre, que no me fiara de nadie que lo llevara.

-Yo no me hice este símbolo, me lo hicieron…-murmuró Yuuhi.

-Ah, lo siento, no hablaba de ti-intenté disculparme, Lithany me dio una colleja para que me callara.

-No sé lo que significa exactamente…-nos hizo saber Yuuhi apenado.

-Oh, no te preocupes, seguro que no quieres hablar del tema, tranquilo que no te presionaremos-dijo Lith intentando quitarle importancia-. Aunque si te soy franca, estoy casi convencida que he visto ese símbolo alguna vez…Pero hace mucho tiempo.

-Bueno, dejemos el tema chicos-nos dijo Yuuhi, Lith tenía razón, no quería hablar de ello-. Mi casa está aquí al lado, es ese edificio de allí, por eso me dejan estar aquí solo ¿Podéis subir conmigo? Así os secáis.

-Mi casa también está aquí al lado, pero si quieres claro que subimos a la tuya.

-Mejor, muchas gracias. Con vosotros delante no me echaran bronca por los morados, además, les diré que estoy así por defenderos de unos matones, seguro que me perdonan más con esta versión que con la de verdad de las palomas.

-No hay problema-le dije.

-Oye ¿Te fías de mí? Después de lo que te dijo tu madre sobre el símbolo, creí que desconfiarías más.

-¿Que es desconfiar?-pregunté. Lith y Yuuhi se me quedaron mirando fijamente con esa extraña expresión con la que me solían mirar las personas a veces con mis comentarios.

-No te preocupes, como ves su madre le pudo enseñar algunas cosas, pero no la mayoría-dijo mi hermana.

Intercambiamos algunas palabras más, algunas sospechaba que eran burlas hacía mí, pero no tardamos ni cinco minutos en dirigirnos a casa de Yuuhi, sus morados empeoraban y tenía que ponerse algo. En la salida del parque, iba tan distraído pensando en el símbolo que me choqué con un chico pelinegro algo más grande que yo. Me pidió perdón a pesar de tener yo la culpa y siguió avanzando, por un momento en el choque me pareció ver lágrimas en su rostro y su voz sonó entrecortada. Me giré hacía él con preocupación y curiosidad a la vez. Pero al final no fui, el móvil de Lithany comenzó a sonar.

¡La habían cogido en ese instituto!

El día por suerte acabo siendo de todo menos malo, después en casa de Yuuhi comimos unos pasteles de chocolate buenísimos. Para finalizar este día de diario, aquí os dejo un dibujo del símbolo de Yuuhi y los pasteles caseros de su madre.

 **FIN DEL DÍA 16 DE AGOSTO DEL DIARIO**

22 de Abril de 2015 Hora 12:22 P.M

 **P.O.V Leonardo**

-¿Te suena este dibujo Mikey?-pregunté.

-No, para nada.

-¿Y los pasteles? Seguro que tienes mejor memoria para la comida-dijo Raph.

-¡No! Aunque se ven deliciosos, quiero probarlos.

-Es normal, si este chico es Mikey recuerda que tiene que haber perdido la memoria-dijo Donnie-. Pero los pasteles y el símbolo están muy bien hechos, como todo lo que dibuja Mikey, cada vez hay más probabilidades de que sean la misma persona.

-Este día hemos avanzado bastante, tenemos que investigar el significado de ese símbolo-les dije a todos-. Lithany y Yuuhi son dos de los niños que murieron hace cinco años con "nosotros", es bastante probable que Donnie, Raph y yo salgamos más adelante en el diario.

-Pues ojala llegue esa parte donde yo salgo, sin mí esto es perder el tiempo.

-Siempre tan prepotente Raphael.

Esa voz nos heló a todos, la conocíamos todos perfectamente, alzamos la vista hacía la azotea de al lado y se encontraba Bara, el samurái. Nos miraba sin hacer gesto de atacarnos parado en la cornisa.

-¿Cuánto llevas ahí? ¡Lo vas a pagar caro!- amenazó cogiendo sus sai y colocándose en posición de combate.

-Desde que Michelangelo fue a ver qué pasaba en la fuente.

-¿Tanto rato?-pregunté, para después girarme a mis hermanos-¿Cómo no nos dimos cuenta?

-Menudos ninjas-ironizó Donnie.

-Eso ya no importa, hemos de cargarnos a la chatarra de hojalata esa y así ya nos libramos de un problema.

-¡¿Chatarra de hojalata?! Raph, sabes que yo soy quien pongo los motes a los malos.

-Ya lo sé Mikey. No me importa.

Tras esto, se abalanzó sobre chatarra de hojalata y este lo esquivó fácilmente, para después lamentablemente, dirigirse hacia mí. Me cogió del caparazón y tiró de mí hasta caernos los dos del edificio. El samurái tocó suelo produciendo un gran estruendo, al pisar tierra me soltó y me caí de espaldas recibiendo un buen daño mientras escuchaba a mis hermanos gritar desde la azotea. Antes de poder ponerme en pie, el samurái volvió a agarrarme pero esta vez del cuello y me atrapó contra la pared.

-¿Donde esta Hamato Yoshi?-me preguntó Bara.

-¿Qué? No te lo pienso decir.

-¡Suelta a Leo!

La voz provenía de Raph quien ya había llegado a nuestra posición seguido de Donnie y Mikey. Pero algo fue mal, Mikey al pisar el suelo soltó un grito con expresión de dolor y cayó de rodillas al suelo.

-Estoy…bien-murmuró mientras intentaba levantarse.

-Mikey…-dijeron al unísono Raph y Donnie.

-Está bien, me volví a hacer daño en sueños.

-¡Nos mentiste!-otra vez hubo un unísono, pero esta vez fue de tres. Sé que estaba acorralado por el samurái, pero no pude evitarlo, además, Bara parecía bastante atento a nuestra conversa y perdió por un momento el aura amenazadora.

-No del todo, era verdad que soñé que estaba en una especie de escenario, pero suprimí como sentí que alguien me golpeaba múltiples veces seguidas la pierna, dolió mucho.

-¡Eso se dice Mikey!-le echó bronca Donnie.

\- No quería que me vieran más inútil, sé que ustedes me ven como el débil del grupo y no quiero causarles más molestias.

-¡Nos causas más molestias poniéndote en peligro Mikey! Ya no volverás a salir de patrulla, te pones en peligro-le recriminó Raphael.

-¡No quiero!-lloriqueó Mikey.

-Lo siento pero Raphael tiene razón, no queremos que te pase nada-dijo Donnie.

El samurái se empezó a reír después de mucho rato sin movimiento y habló mirando a Mikey.

-Increíble, por lo que parece ya has despertado tu habilidad.

-¿Habilidad?-preguntó Donatello.

-Sí, Raphael también la tiene pero no se da cuenta.

-¿Qué?

-La estas utilizando ahora mismo.

-Se acabó, le voy a partir la cara-nos dijo Raphael

-Espera Raph-le detuvo Leo-¿Quién eres tú y que quieres del maestro?

-Date prisa Leonardo, eres el más atrasado y queda poco tiempo-me dijo el samurái sin contestar a la pregunta.

-¿Qué sabes?

-Vuestro pasado y futuro. Ya vino el perro, no importa, os encontraré y me vengaré, de momento no puedo mataros, procurad no morir hasta ese momento.

Tras esto soldados del pie comienzan a venir por detrás. Rahzar estaba entre ellos, no nos quedó más remedio que huir a toda prisa con las bombas de humo para no meter en pelea a Mikey.

Todo cada vez era más extraño.

16 de Agosto de 2008 Hora 11:59 P.M

 **P.O.V Leonardo**

Me encontraba hundido y llorando, llorando estúpidamente. No sabía dónde ir y pensar dolía, mis pies avanzaban sin recibir órdenes. No importaban mis esfuerzos y mis acciones, yo siempre sería menos que mis hermanos, una persona inferior que solo podía mirar.

Después de mucho andar llegue a la entrada de un parque y caminé hacía dentro de él, en el parque habría menos personas que en la calle, y por lo tanto, menos miradas llenas de lastima preguntándose qué me había pasado.

Me tropecé con un niño más pequeño que yo en la entrada, un niño rubio con pecas y ojos azules. Creo que me vio llorar porqué capté su mirada fija en mí, solo pude pedir perdón y huir de él lo más rápido posible. Me senté en un banco y continué llorando durante unos minutos hasta que una voz se dirigió hacia mí.

-¿Estas llorando?

Delante de mí había una niña muy pequeña de ojos castaños y cabello rubio muy largo recogido en dos coletas que le llegaban hasta el final de la espalda. Su piel era blanca como la leche.

-Un poco-le contesté con sinceridad.

La niña al escucharlo se sentó a mi lado en el banco y abrió un libro para empezar a ojearlo.

-Cuando perusonas lloran así, es poruque pasa algo a seru querido o tener proburemas con ellos.

-Un poco, tienes razón. Hablas de manera extraña.

-Me acabo de mudaru a Nueva York, teneru problemas con forma de hablar todavía. Me llamó Kotori Meiji, Kotori es pequenyo pájaro en japonés, vengo de Japón.

-No tienes pinta de japonesa.

-Siempre me lo dicen.

-Yo me llamo Leonardo.

-¿Reonarudo?

-No, Leonardo.

-¿Leonarudo?

-Algo mejor-contesté, tampoco iba a forzar a una desconocida a que dijera mi nombre completamente bien.

-Sonríe, no preocuparte. La felicidad aparece cuando menos nos esperamos, siempre hay perusonas importantes que vienen y se quedan

Tras esas palabras vino una mujer mayor que la llamó, seguramente era su madre. Kotori asintió y cerrando el libro, bajó del banco. Corrió unos metros y se giró hacía mí, alzó la mano y comenzó a hacer gesto de adiós moviendo la mano de lado a lado.

-No olvidaré tu nombure, nos voruveremos a ver-me dijo antes de marcharse.

-¡Claro!-le contesté con una sonrisa que ella imitó rápidamente antes de girarse e irse. Ese encuentro fue muy raro, pero por alguna razón, ya no lloraba.

* * *

 **Gracias por las reviews ;)**

 **-He tardado en actualizar por los estudios pero volví y para disculpar el retraso actualizo con el capítulo más largo escrito hasta ahora. En verdad, desde el capítulo cuatro cada vez los hago más largos, otra prueba de que quizás soy masoquista. xD**

 **-En este capítulo salen símbolos japoneses, espero que se vean bien en la página, si no avisadme en las reviews y veré otra manera de colocarlos. Habrá muchas referencias a Japón en el fanfic como habréis deducido ya, es una historia de ninjas y veo lógico centrarse en esa cultura. Además así práctico el idioma de paso xD**

 **-Uno de los kanjis (Símbolos japoneses que provienen del chino) colocados en este capítulo es el de bosque. En el último capítulo que vi de las TMNT 2012 las tortugas hacían una prueba y cada una tenía su símbolo, el de Mikey era el bosque pero el kanji que sale en la serie no es como el de aquí. Por si alguien se lo ha preguntado, son diferentes símbolos porque el kanji de la serie de televisión de Michelangelo no es exactamente el de bosque aunque lo traducen así, es más "arboleda, bosquecillo o casi bosque" xD El que he puesto en este capítulo sí que es bosque puro, la verdad es que no sé porque no pusieron este último en la serie siendo más exacto pero supongo que a los guionistas simplemente pusieron el primero que vieron jaja**

 **\- FanFujoshi-3: No habrá romance en este fanfic, aunque he considerado hacer unos oneshots aparte con parejas hechas con peticiones. Pero eso será al acabar las dos partes de la historia y como todavía falta se verá más adelante.**

 **-Paola Brienfs de Son: Gracias por darme suerte en los examenes. Me han ido bien por lo que ya estoy libre para actualizar el fanfic mas seguido otra vez :)**


	9. Capitulo 9-Ninja amarilla

23 de Abril de 2015 Hora 14:34 P.M

 **P.O.V Raphael**

Estábamos en la guarida con April y Casey. Después de nuestro encuentro con el samurái había dormido muy mal dándole vueltas a la cabeza como era normal últimamente. Para colmo de estar cansado, Donatello me estaba molestando y fastidiando desde primera hora de la mañana.

-¿Qué es esto?-preguntó el inútil de Donatello sujetando una tarjeta.

-Si no lo giras no lo sé-contesté secamente.

-Has de intentarlo Raph, recuerda, dijo el samurái que tienes una habilidad, has de desarrollarla-continuó insistiendo.

-Pues… ¿Yo partiéndote la cara?

-Una pizza gyoza-dijo Mikey con corazones en los ojos.

-¿Es una foto de Casey Jones?-preguntó el mismo Casey.

-¡No!-contestó Donatello enfadado-. Es un caballo. Esto no funciona, quizás hemos de comenzar con doblar cucharas.

-No te ofendas Donnie, pero dijo habilidades, no poderes. Quizás es algo más sencillo de lo que parece y por eso Raphael no se ha dado cuenta de que lo tiene-razonó Leonardo.

-Es posible, pero ¿Estás seguro de que no tienes sueños del tipo de Mikey?-me pregunto Donnie.

-¡No! Sueño poco y mis escasos sueños consiste en echaros broncas y en mí consiguiendo el cargo de líder. Con un poco de suerte el último es premonitorio.

-¿Si no son sueños que puede ser?-preguntó Donnie.

-La habilidad del egocentrismo, hasta Bara lo dijo-contestó Leo.

-La habilidad del mal humor-contestó Mikey.

-La habilidad de la poca paciencia-contestó Casey.

-¡Ya está bien ustedes!-grité con todas mis fuerzas, esos tres salieron huyendo tras mis gritos y empecé a perseguirlos por todo el salón, destrozando todo a nuestro paso.

-¿Y de dónde vendrán esas habilidades? ¿De la mutación?-preguntó April a Donnie mientras seguíamos dando vueltas.

-No, los resultados de una mutación son imprevisibles y Bara parecía saber muy bien lo que teníamos. Además eso que le pasa a Mikey incluso en una mutación no es normal.

-Quizás sois producto de algún tipo de experimento Krang o de alguna raza de otra dimensión-, volvió a preguntarle April.

-Nunca es descartable pero es casi imposible, sobre todo en los Krang. Cuando te examiné pude ver enseguida en ti parte de Krang, pero he examinado en múltiples ocasiones a mis hermanos y nunca he visto ningún indicio extraterrestre en sus sistemas.

-¡Quizás obtuvimos poderes en la planta de productos químicos hace cinco años!-dijo Mikey parándose, momento en el que aproveché para agarrarlo. Lo empecé a levantar para que me pidiera perdón haciéndole algo de daño pero sin pasarme.

-Mikey ¿Ya has vuelto a leer cómics de Marvel?-contestó Donnie-. En una explosión mueres, no mutas obteniendo poderes.

-¿Qué es todo este escándalo?-preguntó Splinter entrando en la sala-. Me habéis arruinado la meditación.

-¡Nada! Simplemente discutíamos sobre que pizzas pedir a la hora de la cena-mintió Leo.

-Ya…-contestó con desconfianza-. No quiero llamarles mentirosos hijos míos, pero últimamente siento que me están tomando por bobo.

-Eso nunca maestro Splinter-volvió a defender Leo. Cuando se trataba del maestro Splinter siempre le dejábamos hablar a él, siempre fue con quien más se entendía el maestro. Entendimiento que se convirtió en enchufismo a la hora de nombrarlo líder.

-Entiendo ¿y estáis seguros que no visteis a Bara el otro día?

-Negativo-dijimos mis hermanos y yo al unísono, algo que quedó muy falso.

-Mmm, estaré meditando en mi habitación-dijo cortantemente antes de desaparecer.

Tras su marcha todos incluyendo Casey y April soltamos en conjunto un amplio suspiro.

-Creo que sospecha algo-dijo Donnie.

-No me digas-le contesté-, yo creo que ahora mismo le produciría menos sospecha una invitación para la cena de Navidad de parte del rey rata.

-Tendríais que seguir leyendo el diario para llegar al fondo de este asunto lo antes posible, tarde o temprano os descubrirá-nos recomendó Casey.

-Tú lo que quieres es leerlo ahora con ellos, reconoce que estamos muy interesados-confesó April.

-No hay problema, nos podemos encerrar en la habitación de Mikey los seis, estaremos algo apretados pero el maestro no nos escuchará.

-Genial-gritó Casey, pero la alegría le duro bien poco.

-No podemos Casey, recuerda que hemos quedado para estudiar con nuestros compañeros de clase, el mes que viene tendremos los exámenes más importantes de todo el curso-le informó April.

-¿Qué? Eres la persona más aburrida que he conocido en mi vida después de Donatello.

Donatello le lanzó una mala mirada pero Casey ni la notó. La cara de April se veía indiferente pero sin dudarlo un segundo agarró a Casey de la oreja con la mano izquierda y, ignorando sus gritos, se lo llevó arrastrando hasta la salida de la guarida. Antes de desaparecer de nuestra vista se despidió con la mano gritando "nos veremos mañana chicos". Nos quedamos los cuatro un rato mirando la salida sin reaccionar hasta que el primero se atrevió a romper el silencio.

-¿Vamos a leer a mí habitación?-preguntó Mikey.

-Sí, vamos- le contestamos.

Al llegar a la habitación, Michelangelo se tiró encima de su cama, Donatello se sentó a un lado de la cama alejado lo máximo posible de las piernas inquietas de Mikey. Leonardo se sentó encima de un cojín del suelo y yo que fui el último en entrar, estaba destinado a quedarme con el otro cojín. Antes de acomodarme me aseguré de que la puerta estuviera bien cerrada.

-A ver por dónde nos habíamos quedado…-empezó a decir Leonardo, pero le quité abruptamente el diario de entre las manos.

-Hoy tengo ganas de leer yo, así me aburro menos-le comuniqué.

-Está bien, haz lo que quieras.

Antes de empezar a leer, le eché un vistazo a las primeras líneas y me encontré con que la letra era diferente.

-Parece que el narrador ha cambiado-dije.

-¿Eh?-preguntaron sin entender mis hermanos.

-Ahora veréis.

 **DIARIO**

Ante de comenzar a escribir aquí por primera vez solo puedo decir dos cosas:

1.-Es algo increíble que una persona del carácter de Mikey haga algo tan…tan…tan antiMikey como es escribir un diario.

2.-Sorprende más lo bien escrito que está siendo él.

Hoy ha sido nuestro primer día de instituto para Yuuhi y para mí. Mikey, que está más emocionado que nosotros, casi nos suplicó de rodillas que fuéramos nosotros quienes escribiéramos el diario hoy. Lamentablemente al parecer, somos buenos hermanos mayores y accedimos ante sus peticiones

15 Septiembre de 2008 Hora 08:06 P.M

 **P.O.V Lithany**

-Mikey ¿podrías dejar de apuntarnos con la cámara? Me siento como un león siendo acosado por el National Geographic-le dije con desesperación.

-No te quejes que estas cosas solo pasan una vez en la vida-comentó Yuuhi mientras se ponía justo delante de la cámara y hacía la señal de victoria-. Ya me pasaras una copia del video.

Y en eso consistió todo nuestro viaje hasta nuestros nuevos institutos y el primer día del último año de Mikey en la primaria. No hay mucho más que añadir, nos pasamos con la camarita todo el camino hasta que no hubo más remedio que separarnos los tres, lamentablemente Yuuhi no iba al Saint Paul y por lo tanto ninguno de los tres íbamos al mismo centro.

No miento si digo que ese fue uno de los días donde más nervios pasé. No por el instituto en sí, el instituto era perfecto. Las aulas estaban muy bien equipadas, en verdad leí muchos artículos de periódicos donde aseguraban que el laboratorio y la biblioteca tenían tantos instrumentos y libros que lo convertían en el paraíso de todo nerd. Además, las instalaciones estaban tan bien cuidadas que no había ninguna mesa coja en todo el recinto. Los profesores eran de lo mejor también, tanto en conocimientos como en su manera de educar y controlar a los alumnos.

Lo que me asustaba era el hecho de no hacer algún amigo o como mínimo compañero de confianza, el curso escolar iba a ser difícil y necesitaba algún tipo de apoyo. Me resultaría complicado pues me imaginaba en clase a compañeros muy inteligentes, vamos, odiosamente arrogantes y yo con personas así acabo peleada rápidamente. Tampoco es que mi capacidad de hacer amigos sea elevada, solo tenía a dos: Yuuhi y Mikey. Éramos muy unidos, tanto como si fuéramos hermanos, pero era eso, solo dos, y no los tendría de apoyo cuando estuviera en el instituto.

En ese momento no sabía ni donde estaba mi aula, el sitio era enorme y me había perdido…

-Perdona ¿sabes dónde está el aula de primer curso grupo B?-le pregunté a una chica algo mayor.

Me dio unas indicaciones bastante imprecisas, no sé si por no saber explicarse bien o porque no tenía ganas de ayudarme. El caso es que aún no tenía prisa pues quedaba casi una hora para que empezaran las clases, había llegado muy pronto. Finalmente, terminé abriendo una puerta a suertes para probar.

Pero la cagué. Abrí la puerta y no solo me equivoqué, pues era un aula de ciencias, también me llevé a alguien por delante al abrir la puerta de manera abrupta. Me estaba comportando como una idiota, lo normal hubiera sido abrir la puerta con cuidado.

-¿Estas bien?-pregunté con tono de culpabilidad.

-No te preocupes, es mi culpa por ponerme pegado a la puerta-me contestó mientras se ponía en pie, me sorprendió pues era mínimo una cabeza más alto que yo.

-¿Qué hacías aquí?-pregunté aunque en verdad no tenía mucha curiosidad. Pero por la altura deducía que era de cursos superiores y quería iniciar conversación hasta convencerle para que me guiara a mi nueva aula.

-Me perdí y llegué hasta aquí-o quizás me equivocaba…-¡Y me encontré con esta preciosidad!

Comenzaron a salir corazoncitos repentinamente de su cabeza, por un momento pensé que se refería a mí y comencé a alejarme de forma lenta hacía atrás, pero para mi sorpresa comenzó a abrazar a un extraño aparejo como si fuera su novia y la curiosidad me empujó a preguntar.

-¿Qué es eso?-pronto me arrepentiría de la pregunta.

-¿Esto? ¡Esto es la mejor centrifugadora del mundo!-gritó con emoción.

Mi primer instinto fue huir, como cualquier ser humano al escuchar esas palabras mientras contemplaba la escena. Pero mi idea inicial fue parada por una risa que comenzó a brotar de mi boca.

-¿Para ti es como si hubiera llegado la Navidad no?-pregunté riéndome, pero la risa se me fue en poco.

Solo pude emitir un fuerte grito que seguramente escuchó todo el colegio.

-Perdón, lo siento mucho-dije con lágrimas en los ojos- , te ayudaré a buscarlo, quizás estamos a tiempo de que te lo vuelvan a colocar.

-¿De que estas hablando?-me preguntó, esta vez fue él quien parecía tener ganas de huir.

-De tu diente…

-¿Mi diente? ¡Oh! No es lo que parece ser.

-No sabía que había abierto tan fuerte. Creía que te había dado en la espalda…No quiero que me expulsen y…-empecé a balbucear.

-¡Tranquilízate! No me has roto ningún diente. Esto-dijo señalándose la parte de su dentadura vacía-es de nacimiento.

-¿¡Qué!? ¿Eso es posible?-pregunté impresionada.

-Sí, lo es. Si te tienes que reír hazlo ya, estoy acostumbrado-me dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-No me reiré, no hay razón para ello. Ese vacío en tus dientes es…es… ¡Me llamo Lithany!-exclamé en un intento de cambio de tema muy forzado. Era la primera vez que veía ese fenómeno y me había quedado sin palabras.

-Bueno, gracias…supongo. Yo me llamo…

23 de Abril de 2015 Hora 13:27 P.M

 **P.O.V Raphael**

-Donatello…-finalicé de leer la frase-. Lo sabía desde la parte de la centrifugadora.

-No hay nadie más en el mundo que se emocione por eso-dijo Mikey riéndose.

-Mira quien fue a hablar, el que se emociona al ver una pizza llena de escarabajos o por luces parpadeantes-se quejó Donatello molesto.

-¿Después de estas líneas solo se os ocurre decir eso?-se quejó Leo-¿Cuántos Donatellos en el mundo sin un diente y que se enamoran de máquinas creéis que existen? Se acabaron las especulaciones, el Donnie del diario es el mismo de esta habitación.

-Bueno, tampoco lo podemos asegurar. Quizás esos chicos si murieron y algún científico loco con afinidad a ellos creó un mutágeno para traspasar sus personalidades a un animal-, dijo Donnie con pose de razonamiento.

-Eso solo se lo creería Mikey-mascullé.

-¡Ya lo sé!-alzó la voz Donatello-. Pero que nosotros fuéramos humanos en el pasado es una locura aún mayor si lo piensas bien. La única explicación lógica es que Splinter nos haya mentido en todo y nos haya metido en un mundo lleno de engaños.

-No hables así de Splinter-replicó Leo con voz de enfado-. Él nos quiere y jamás nos mentiría.

-Pues entonces dime alguna explicación coherente.

Leonardo y Donatello comenzaban a desafiarse con la mirada, era la primera pelea donde yo no estaba metido en medio desde hacía años. Entendía las dudas evidentes hacía Splinter, pero igual que Leo, no quería aceptarlas. Si en el pasado habíamos sido humanos, como toda persona normal cada uno tenía su familia, unos padres que creen a sus hijos muertos ¿Qué ser dejaría a esas familias destrozadas para siempre sin hacer nada sabiendo que hay la solución del retromutágeno?

-Leo…Donnie…-murmuro Mikey con lagrimillas en los ojos mientras no apartaba la vista de sus hermanos mayores. Mis hermanos reaccionaron ante esa mirada suplicante y suavizaron su rostro hasta desaparecer todo enfado, acomodándose otra vez en su sitio.

-Sigue leyendo-me ordenó Leonardo.

-Está bien, espero salir pronto porque soy el personaje fantasma, no se sabe nada de mí.

-Tampoco sabemos nada de Kotori-corrigió Donatello. Ignoré esas palabras y proseguí con la lectura.

15 Septiembre de 2008 Hora 08:50 P.M

 **P.O.V Lithany**

Sorprendentemente y contra todo pronóstico, Donatello tenía mi misma edad y ese día también comenzaba sus primeras clases en el instituto, por su altura jamás lo hubiera imaginado. Encontramos las clases de primero entre los dos y nos costó, aún no sé si porque estaba el instituto mal señalizado o porque los dos carecíamos de un buen sentido de la orientación. Mirando la parte positiva, eso había ocasionado que ya conociera a alguien, aunque solo supiera de él su nombre. Lamentablemente Donatello estaba destinado a ir al grupo C mientras a mí me tocaba el B. Nuestras clases no serían las mismas.

El primer día de clases transcurrió rápidamente, principalmente porque a la hora de comer en vez de quedarnos en el instituto, ya nos dirigiríamos a casa por ser solo un día para darnos indicaciones de las normas y no de clases normales. Pero ya solo con las normas tenías apuntes para rellenar una libreta entera, se notaba mucho por la normativa y la voz firme de los profesores que no permitirían ninguna desobediencia en ese centro.

Hasta que acabo el día y me dirigí para casa no hubo ninguna incidencia remarcable más. No volví a hablar con Donatello en todo el día. Solo hablé con una alumna más que me reconocía por haberme visto cuando estábamos las dos ingresadas en el hospital, aunque yo no la recordaba si soy sincera. Su voz era dulce y vestía de manera muy elegante con gafas de alto coste, se notaba que era una chica educada en una familia de bien.

-¡Aquí Lith!-me gritó una voz con mucho entusiasmo a la salida del instituto, me giré y vi a Mikey y a Yuuhi, que había plegado de su escuela antes que yo. Les devolví el saludo y me dirigí hacía ellos.

Primer día de colegio terminado.

15 Septiembre de 2008 Hora 08:21 P.M

 **P.O.V Yuuhi**

Este diario me ha llegado a las manos una semana después del día de mi inicio en el instituto, estamos a día 24 ya pero en fin, intentaré recordar lo mejor que pueda lo sucedido. Lith tenía mucha pereza en escribir y a pesar de las insistencias de Mikey, tardó varios días en escribir sus primeras opiniones y por lo tanto en pasarme el diario.

Mi opinión de mi primer día de instituto se puede resumir como catastrófica. La suerte no siente afecto por mí al parecer.

Llegué y encontré fácilmente mi aula, por eso no hubo problema. Las instalaciones eran normales: campos para hacer diversos deportes, algunas mesas y sillas cojas, grietas en las paredes, alumnos chillando por los pasillos, lavabos sin ningún tipo de higiene,…Lo lógico en un instituto normal, solo en los especiales como el Saint Paul se pueden encontrar cosas diferentes.

La mañana transcurrió de manera tranquila, los profesores daban una explicación de cómo funcionaba el colegio o de normas como las del comedor o la biblioteca. Durante una charla, un profesor se vio obligado a abandonar el aula unos minutos. Cuando los alumnos comenzaron a elevar la voz al no sentirse vigilados, uno de mis nuevos compañeros de clase me habló.

-¿Por tú nombre y apellido eres de descendencia japonesa no?

-Buen, nací en Japón pero la familia de parte de mi padre siempre ha tenido rasgos extranjeros, aunque no sabemos de dónde exactamente. Es algo extraño-le contesté con sinceridad.

-Ah, lo preguntaba porque mi abuelo también era japonés, yo me apellido Honda, pero me llamó Alfred y siempre he vivido aquí.

-Su abuelo murió cuando tenía dos años y desde entonces siempre ha estado dando por culo con la cultura japonesa-dijo otro chico que apareció detrás de Alfred-. Ahora que tiene un japonés nacido allí delante de él no podrás escapar, te obligara a convertirte en su amigo.

-Haz el favor de callarte-dijo Alfred mientras agarraba al otro chico del cuello como si le estrangulará-. Este es Evans, mi amigo de toda la vida, no le hagas mucho caso, de pequeño comía arena y así se quedó.

-¡No cuentes mi pasado!-le advirtió con falso gesto de indignación mientras se zafaba del agarre-. Cuando acaben las clases os haré un favor a los dos y os enseñaré el instituto, he entrado múltiples veces en celebraciones porque mi hermano estudió aquí.

-Mejor que no, Evans es capaz de cobrarte-me dijo Alfred al oído.

-¡Te he escuchado! ¿Por quién me tomas?

-Está bien, me ira bien un poco de ayuda-contesté finalmente.

No tenía nada que perder y a primera vista los dos me parecieron simpáticos y transparentes. Esa escena absurda entre los dos me recordó un poco a Mikey y Lith y siendo los dos únicos amigos de Estados Unidos que tenía, me produjeron confianza.

Cuando acabaron las clases nos juntamos los tres como nos prometimos y comenzamos a recorrer todo el recinto. Había cientos de alumnos haciendo lo mismo y tantas personas juntas me incomodaron, me estaban empezando a venir fuertes náuseas pero intentaba poner la mejor sonrisa falsa posible. Tenía que superar ciertas cosas si me tenía que adaptar y seguir los consejos de mis padres, el psicólogo y recientemente de Lith.

Repentinamente en el pasillo me crucé con dos cabelleras rojas paradas delante de un tablón. Mi corazón comenzó a palpitar fuertemente al reconocer una de ellas. No podía ser, no podía haber tenido tanta mala suerte.

Era Rouse, el cabecilla de la banda que me encontré en el parque, el que me dio la paliza. Estábamos en el mismo instituto, y lo que era peor, había altas probabilidades de que toda su banda también.

-¡Rouse!-gritó una voz haciendo que se girara. Le llamó un chico de su edad más o menos pelinegro y de ojos azules-¿Te parece bien pelearte con unos nuevos alumnos de primero el primer día de curso?

-Joder-masculló Rouse endureciendo la expresión-, ya vino el idiota a dar la charla.

-El chico pelirrojo es Rouse-me empezó a contar en voz baja Evans muy cerca de mi oído-, dice mi hermano que es de lo peor, es muy violento y la vez un experto en artes marciales, en pelea es imbatible. El chico de ojos azules que le recrimina es Leonardo, uno de los hijos del director, son muy populares entre las chicas, destacan un montón siempre.

-Deja de meter en líos a mi padre por tu culpa-le recriminó Leonardo.

-Escucha "Leo"-pronunció Rouse con un tono de falso cariño-me gustaría pegarte, tengo sueños húmedos partiéndote la cara a ti y a tus hermanos. Pero sois tan poca cosa que no vale la pena ni mancharme las manos con vuestra sangre ¿Porque no discutes con mi hermano Raphael que es de segundo como tú? Deja a tus mayores en paz.

-Solo eres un año mayor que yo-se quejó el de ojos azules.

-Pero de condición física estoy a años luz de ti, por eso es mejor que te enfrentes a mí débil hermano-finalizó comenzándose a alejar.

-¡Oye! ¿Por qué no te callas un poco?-le contestó el pelirrojo que iba con él. Se notaba que era su hermano por sus rasgos faciales, la única diferencia era que el pequeño tenía menos cabello y suelto, al contrario que Rouse que portaba una coleta. Además, los ojos de Rouse eran negros y los de su hermano pequeño verdes.

-¿Y qué harás si no me calló Raph? ¿Me vas a pegar?-soltó con una risilla. Fue en ese preciso instante cuando reía que se percató de mi presencia, se acercó rápidamente hacía donde yo estaba y me colocó la mano en el hombro izquierdo. Eso me provocó un fuerte temblor en todo el cuerpo del que al parecer se percató-. Bienvenido al infierno chico de la fuente.

Tras esas palabras me soltó y siguió el camino del pasillo seguido de su hermano pequeño hasta desaparecer.

-¿Lo conoces?-me preguntó Alfred asustado.

-Sí, discutí con él hace un mes en el parque y me dio una paliza.

-¿Qué?-exclamaron al unísono Alfred y Evans.

-Siento mucho lo ocurrido-me dijo Leonardo que sorpresivamente se acercó hacía mí-. Siempre está pegando y amenazando a todo el mundo, si fuera otro alumno estaría expulsado, pero mi padre se niega a echarle porque trae muchas medallas y prestigió al colegio en las artes marciales.

-Alguien le tendría que bajar los humos-dijo con tono de enfado Evans.

-Lo sé, pero no hay nadie que pueda. He intentado acercarme a veces a su hermano pequeño Raphael que va a la clase de al lado para ver si podía hacer algo. Pero creo que no me soporta, soy bastante popular en el colegio aunque no me gusta decirlo y muchos chicos sin hablar conmigo ya me odian. Además tampoco creo que sirviese de mucho, como habéis visto ahora el mismo Raphael parece tener problemas con su hermano.

En resumen, estaba en un instituto con uno de los chicos más violentos del país seguramente, un chico con total libertad para pegar a quién quisiera y lo peor, me tenía en el punto de mira.

Nada podía ir bien.

23 de Abril de 2015 Hora 19:56 P.M

 **P.O.V April**

-Ha sido una tarde provechosa de estudios ¿no crees?

-Claro, sobretodo estudiando matemáticas-me contestó Casey Jones con cara de provenir de un salón de torturas.

-Te prometo que mañana leeremos el diario con los chicos-después de todo yo también tenía curiosidad.

-Con la suerte que tengo seguro que Michelangelo del diario el día que lo lea solo habrá puesto las preguntas de su examen de matemáticas.

-¡Calla y escóndete!-le grité repentinamente.

-¿Qué pasa April?-me preguntó pero solo le respondí con un siseo pidiéndole silencio.

Pronto descubrió el porqué de mi actitud, en los tejados había unos cuantos ninjas del clan del pie moviéndose con agilidad. Hice señas a Casey para indicar que les siguiéramos y este aceptó al momento preparándose con una sonrisa de lado a lado en la cara, estaba claro que quería diversión después de unas clases de repaso, y para él nada mejor que batir a unos cuantos enemigos. Les seguimos un buen trecho sin que lo notaran, parecían ir con mucho cuidado, estaba claro que no querían ser vistos. Todo iba bien, estábamos subiendo por unos edificios con agilidad para llegar a los tejados, pero cuando puse la mano en la cornisa, un shuriken se posó a un centímetro de mi mano y me solté de la impresión aguantándome un chillido para no llamar la atención. Por suerte Casey me cogió de la mano antes de una fuerte caída.

Los dos suspiremos de alivio, pero no dio tiempo para celebraciones porque una sombra nos comenzó a ver desde la cornisa.

-¿Es ese Bara?-preguntó Casey emocionado ante un nuevo enemigo.

-No, es más pequeño-le contesté.

Acto seguido una lluvia de shurikens comenzó, Casey y yo los esquivábamos con dificultad y más de uno me rozó causándome serias rasgaduras por el cuerpo. Por suerte antes de que alguna se me clavara en la piel Casey me llevó hasta detrás de un camión donde nos protegimos. La lluvia de shurikens paró y el silencio se hizo, solo se escuchaban nuestras respiraciones y unos pies ágiles acercándose hacía nosotros. Casey no tenía sus palos de hockey, sabía que todo dependía de mí.

-Allá va-pronuncié y acto seguido salí de detrás del camión y dirigí mis abanicos al rival, pero este lo paró sin dificultad con un palo parecido al de Donatello pero más corto. Con un movimiento envió mis abanicos lejos y me golpeó fuertemente en el costado haciéndome caer al suelo.

-Te queda mucho por aprender-me dijo una voz de chica que me resultó familiar.

-¡April!-gritó Casey.

-¿April?-repitió mi atacante-. Espera ¡Eres April!

-¿Qué? -Pronunciamos Casey y yo sorprendidos, sobretodo después de ver como la chica se deshacía de su posición de ataque.

-Soy yo-nos dijo.

Casey y yo nos fijamos por primera vez en nuestra rival pues la lluvia de shurikens no nos dejó. Nos encontramos con una chica de nuestra edad más o menos y con el símbolo del clan del pie dibujado en una parte de su ropa. Tapando parte de su cara tenía una bandana igual que la de nuestros amigos las tortugas, pero la bandana era de color amarillo.

No podía ser…

¡Taiza!—contestamos los dos a la vez. Era la hermana del Donatello que murió en el accidente.

-¡Sí! Perdonad por atacaros, creía que erais enemigos de mí clan.

-¿Del clan del pie? ¿Qué haces alistada con ellos?-preguntó Casey.

-Es muy peligroso Taiza-le dije acercándome a ella ya con confianza.

-Más peligroso es entregarle un trabajo a tu profe y que este descubra que te lo ha hecho otra persona-, me dijo Taiza recordándome aquel incidente-. Además, con mi Hanbō no corro peligro-dijo señalando el palo que portaba.

-Pero es una organización criminal, tu hermano Donatello estaría en contra de todo esto-le dije intentando hacerla entrar en razón. Pero solo conseguí que Taiza se girara, por primera vez vi su rostro con expresión asesina.

-NO HABLES DE DONNIE SIN SABER-me gritó con violencia y cara de desespero.

Casey y yo no hicimos gesto de huir a pesar de su expresión de gran odio. Más que asustarnos, nos entristeció. Taiza tras esas palabras se giró sin mirarnos y se llevó la mano a su bandana amarilla agarrándosela, como si reprimiera su ira.

-Siempre le mencionáis, no sabéis nada-dijo en un susurro para después huir a toda velocidad. Le grité que se detuviera pero no me hizo caso y desapareció.

-No parece la misma Taiza que vimos en la biblioteca ¿habrá pasado algo?-me preguntó Casey.

-No lo sé, pero no hace mucho que se unió al clan del pie, la hubiéramos visto antes-le contesté-. No hemos de seguir ocultando la existencia de Taiza a Donatello.

-¿Mañana se lo explicamos a las tortugas?

-Sí, tenemos que sacarla de allí-finalicé.

* * *

 **Gracias por las reviews ;)**

 **-Siento tanto tiempo sin actualizar, mi idea era colgar este capítulo antes de irme de vacaciones, pero entre quedadas, compromisos y además un poco de vaguedad en mis ratos libres el día antes de irme no tenía escrita ni una cuarta parte. Quería avisar del pequeño parón porque no tendría acceso a ningún ordenador durante más de dos semanas pero no sabía cómo. Después al llegar de vacaciones el primer día me llevé un gran disgusto y he pasado malos días. Mi idea era no escribir hasta Septiembre para recuperarme pero el lunes de esta semana no pude evitar las ganas de escribir otra historia que estoy haciendo y ayer por la noche no pude evitar las ganas de escribir este capítulo, por lo que volví del hiatus casi un mes más pronto de lo previsto xD.**

 **-El arma que usa Taiza es un Hanbō, una arma parecida al bastón de madera de Donatello pero más pequeño, de aproximadamente un metro de longitud. Es usada en el arte del Ninjutsu (de los ninjas) y por eso la he introducido. Bien utilizado puede derrotar a una katana por lo que no es tan poca cosa como parece.**


	10. Capítulo 10-Monstruos humanos

-¿Raph? ¿Raphael? ¿Dónde estás?

Gritaba una y otra vez sin saber porque lo hacía. Estaba en un descampado siendo humano y lloraba con fuerza, mirando de un lado a otro sin encontrarlo, me estaba desesperando.

-¿Lo has visto?-me preguntó una chica rubia con lágrimas en los ojos.

-No…-murmuré-¡Raaaaaaaaph!

De un momento a otro mí alrededor se empezó a mover hasta distorsionarse, mi cabeza comenzó a marearse y no pude evitar cerrar los ojos con fuerza. Cuando los volví a abrir el paisaje había cambiado, volvía a ser el de siempre.

-¿Raph?-pregunté en un susurro-¿Kotori?-volví a preguntar.

-¿Mimi?-me preguntó una voz de chica por detrás, la misma que siempre me llamaba. Quería girarme para verla pero no podía moverme, de pronto algo nuevo paso-¿Mimi?-me volvió a preguntar, pero esta vez la voz cambió, era de una adulta.

Después paso lo de siempre, escuché el nombre de Hamato y sucedió la pelea, hasta que caí de la cascada y otra vez mi cuerpo empezó a doler fuertemente.

Y me desperté.

-¡Auch!-gemí mientras me incorporaba un poco de la impresión, pero el dolor me tiró para atrás rápidamente-. No puede ser, no puede ser ¡Me voy a volver loco!

24 de Abril de 2015 Hora 14:38 P.M

 **P.O.V Leonardo**

-¿¡Por qué no me lo habéis dicho antes!?-gritó desesperadamente Donatello.

-Tranquilo Donnie, seguramente no querían verte así-le dije para tranquilizarle.

-Quizás nos tendríamos que haber callado-admitió April.

-¿Callaros? Mi hermanita, cuya existencia desconocía, esta huérfana de hermano, solita y afiliada a una organización criminal-siguió hablando Donatello totalmente histérico.

-A mí nunca me llamas "hermanito"-protestó Mikey acomodado en el sofá con bolsas de hielo-. Creo que esto no me alivia...

-¿Le pasó algo a Mikey?-preguntó Casey.

-Otra vez ese sueño que tanto daño le causa-contestó Raphael.

-¡No era el mismo! A Raph le había pasado algo-dijo Michelangelo con lagrimillas en los ojos.

-Ya me está matando-se quejó Raphael.

-¡Os queréis callar! Hay un asunto más importante, la pobre Taiza ¿No os dais cuenta de que podría estar ahora al lado de un asesino como lo es Shredder?-prosiguió Donatello con su histeria-. Ahora que lo recuerdo, en la habitación de Michelangelo donde encontramos el diario había una felicitación de cumpleaños donde salía su nombre, y yo sin prestarle atención ¡Soy un mal hermano!

-¡Basta Donnie!-le ordené cogiéndole por los hombros-. A Taiza no la ayudarás si estas así, necesita a un Donatello sereno, que piense por ella. Tranquilo, por lo que han dicho es una ninja excelente, sabe defenderse.

-También nos tendríamos que preguntar por qué también es una ninja-dijo Raphael.

-Cierto ¿Quién es el desalmado que le ha enseñado a usar armas peligrosas?-protestó Donatello ya más calmado intentando estabilizar su respiración.

-Yo uso Kusarigama y nunca me has dicho eso.

-Y yo no recuerdo que me dijera alguna vez "No Raph, suelta esos Sai no vaya a ser que te cortes tus delicadas manos".

-Callad, ya hablaremos de los celos y las preferencias de Donnie después-les dije-. April ¿Sabes algo más que nos pueda dar más información?

-Sí, los padres de Donatello y Taiza murieron en un accidente de tráfico cuando eran pequeños.

-¿¡Qué!? ¿Para colmo soy huérfano? Esto no puede estar pasando-dijo mi hermano lamentándose-. Espera, calma Donatello, caaalma-se dijo a él mismo.

Tras dar unos tres suspiros más se movió y cogió su portátil para ponerse a buscar información sobre el accidente, pero April le quitó el ordenador de las manos en un ágil movimiento.

-Tranquilo Donnie, ya lo hago yo. Tú no estás en las mejores condiciones.

Donatello iba a protestar pero siendo April no tuvo valor. Mientras buscaba en el portátil todos los demás nos reunimos a su alrededor, incluyendo Mikey que se levantó del sofá con dificultad. Donatello se veía tenso y asustado, normal si lo pensabas bien, hasta hace apenas unos minutos nosotros éramos su única familia y repentinamente se encontraba todo esto. Michelangelo y Raphael lo miraban con cara de preocupación.

-¡Aquí está! Sabiendo que fue un accidente de tráfico y que se apellidan Usui no fue tan difícil.

-¿Qué dice?-preguntó Donatello con voz temblorosa.

-Increíble…-dijo April en tono suave-. El accidente pasó cuando Taiza y tú también ibais en el coche. Según declaraciones tuyas de cuando tenías seis años, estabais subiendo por una montaña para ir a un picnic familiar cuando de repente tu madre te chilló para que cogieras a tu hermana de apenas unos meses de edad y saltaras del coche en marcha con ella.

-¿Qué?-exclamamos todos débilmente a la vez.

-Después de eso el coche se desprendió por un barranco y explotó al instante cuando chocó contra el suelo. Tú saliste casi ileso de la caída a pesar de la gran velocidad a la que iba el coche, fue casi un milagro. Taiza en cambió terminó en el hospital de urgencias pero afortunadamente se recuperó, dicen que siendo tan pequeña también tuvo suerte, pero sobretodo fue gracias a ti que la protegiste muy bien durante la caída.

-¿Por qué paso eso?-preguntó Mikey mientras lloraba.

-Como el coche se quemó completamente jamás pudieron saber las causas, pero apuntan seguramente a un fallo en los frenos o a un suicidio.

-Veo imposible el suicidio, según el artículo querían salvar a sus hijos. No se los hubieran llevado de ser esas sus intenciones-razonó acertadamente Raphael.

-¡Esperad! Hay más, dos noticias relacionadas-nos advirtió April-. Una es sobre el accidente en la planta química obviamente, la otra habla de un incendio.

-¿Un incendio?-susurré, me temí lo peor.

-Al parecer un año más tarde, un incendio fue producido en el piso de sus abuelos quienes consiguieron su custodia. Los abuelos de Donnie y Taiza murieron abrasados por las llamas y dos vecinos por inhalación de humo. Donatello consiguió escapar con su hermana en brazos. Taiza fue ingresada en el hospital por intoxicación, Donatello otra vez recibió un milagro y salió casi ileso.

-¿Y tenía ganas de seguir viviendo e incluso de abrazar a centrifugadoras?-dijo Raphael con la cara desencajada-. He de admitir…que es admirable.

-¿Donnie? ¿Estás bien?-preguntó Mikey, pero Donatello no contestaba.

Estaba mirando al vacío con lágrimas en los ojos, creo que se había olvidado de nosotros y su alrededor. Michelangelo al no obtener respuesta se abalanzó a abrazarle, Donnie le correspondió el abrazo, el pequeño hizo un gesto de dolor por culpa de las heridas de sus sueños, pero lo aguantó.

-¿No os parece mucha casualidad? Un accidente de tráfico, un incendio, el accidente en la planta de productos químicos...-dije a April y a Casey.

-Ahora que lo dices, tampoco se supo la causa exacta del incendio.

-Yo estaba pensando en los "monstruos humanos" que mencionó Taiza cuando la conocimos.

-Tienes razón Casey, quizás no era inventado. Podría haber alguien detrás de esto, un incendio no cuesta de provocar y un accidente de coche es fácil si se manipula.

-¿Monstruos humanos?-pregunté.

-Sí, Taiza nos dijo que eran la causa de todos sus problemas, pero no nos explicó exactamente que eran.

-¿Pero de verdad alguien ha sido capaz de intentar asesinar a dos niños dos veces?-cuestionó Raphael.

-Hay muchas cosas siniestras en esta historia, incluso antes del accidente-empezó a hablarnos Donatello por sorpresa de todos. Había roto ya su abrazo con Mikey y estaba intentando ser todo lo valiente posible-. Mi vida la acabáis de explicar, Michelangelo se quedó huérfano y según el diario se autolesionaba, Lithany tiene a su madre desaparecida y Yuuhi tiene un tatuaje misterioso a muy corta edad. No sabemos nada de Leonardo, Raphael y Kotori aún, pero de momento todos los "muertos" del accidente de hace cinco años parecen tener oscuridad tras de sí.

-¿Por qué crees que el símbolo del tatuaje de Yuuhi es importante?-le preguntó Raphael.

-Porque lo he buscado por internet y no hay información sobre ese símbolo por ninguna parte. Pero en cambio, según Michelangelo, su madre sí lo conocía y lo consideraba una amenaza.

-Por otro lado, Michelangelo mencionó que su verdadero apellido era Minato, un apellido japonés, como Usui de Donatello y Taiza. Yuuhi está confirmado que es japonés y Kotori Meiji ha de ser de esa nacionalidad sí o sí. El símbolo contiene caracteres japoneses…-empecé a pensar en voz alta-. Creo que hay muchas cosas que apuntan a ese país.

-Quizás podríamos enseñarle a Sensei el dibujo del tatuaje a ver si lo reconoce-propuso Mikey.

-Yo veo muy arriesgada la idea de enseñársela a Splinter-dijo Raphael.

-Podemos enseñársela a Murakami y a Karai.

-Buena idea April ¿Podrías hoy ponerte en contacto con Karai e ir a hablar con Murakami?

-Sin ningún problema Leo.

-Yo voy al laboratorio a crear un ejército de espías cucarachas para que rastreen Nueva York entera en busca de mi hermana.

-¿Cucarachas? Me alegra tu determinación en estos momentos Donnie ¿pero no hay más bichos que poder usar?

-No-contestó Donnie decidido.

-Ugh, está bien. Si me buscan, estaré encerrado en mi cuarto rodeado de insecticidas-nos informó Raphael rendido.

-Yo leeré algunas páginas más del diario, siento mucho que no lo leamos todos juntos pero vista la situación hemos de avanzar rápido ¿Vienes a leerlo conmigo Mikey?

-Gracias Leo pero no, estaré en mi habitación meditando.

-¿Qué?

Todo se quedó en silencio, nadie hacía ningún ruido y nuestros cuerpos estaban estremeciéndose del miedo. Mikey… ¿meditando? ¿Por voluntad propia? Sonaba como si el mundo se fuera a colapsar. Michelangelo no parecía notar nuestra sorpresa y enseguida se encerró en su habitación, ignorando la esfera de terror que había generado.

24 de Abril de 2015 Hora 13:08 P.M

 **P.O.V Michelangelo**

-Recuerda lo que te dijo el maestro Michelangelo. Separa realidad, imaginación y lo que no te pertenece-me dije a mi mismo mientras me colocaba en posición de meditación.

Tenía que hacerlo por una vez, si mi cabeza podía hacer cosas increíbles también podía ayudar a Donnie. Quería ser de ayuda, necesitaba demostrar que servía para algo. También quería hacerlo por Taiza, si era hermana de Donatello también lo era mía. Me pasé horas en esa posición, muchas veces me venían series de televisión o pizzas a la mente y acababa golpeándome la cabeza con fuerza para alejar todo. Más de una vez me sentí como si perdiera el tiempo, pero en el último momento me autoconvencía de continuar.

Juro que no me rendí…pero no funcionó de nada.

-¿Mikey?-me preguntó la voz de Leo que había entrado en mi habitación.

-¿Qué?-murmuré de mala gana.

-¿Estás bien? Llevas horas aquí dentro en silencio, en ti eso es demasiado extraño.

-Simplemente intentaba meditar, quería ver algo que nos mostrara más de todo esto, alguna visión que ayudase a nuestro hermano. Pero soy un inútil.

-Eso no es verdad Mikey.

-Para ti es muy fácil decirlo Leo, eres el líder y fuiste el chico más popular de la escuela. Tú no sabes lo que es sentirse inútil.

-Uf, creo que hemos de tener una conversación de hermano mayor a hermano pequeño.

-¿Eh?-pronuncie al ver como Leo cerraba la puerta y se sentaba en mi cama justo a mi lado. Me sorprendían esas palabras, sonaba a conversación seria y fuera de las misiones no recordaba ninguna con mis hermanos.

-Tú no eres un inútil. Sin ti todo hubiera seguido como siempre y nosotros no hubiéramos tenido oportunidades de salir de una mentira

-Ya…pero por culpa de adentrarnos en mis sueños, he hecho daño a Donatello y tengo miedo de heriros a vosotros también.

-¿Era eso lo que te preocupaba? Lo de Donnie no es tu culpa. A mí también me ha dolido verle la cara desencajada de dolor, pero es lo mejor para él. Ahora mismo si no fuera por eso en vez de querer ayudar y comprender a Taiza, la intentaríamos derrotar como miembro del clan del pie que es. Donatello te lo agradecerá seguro.

-Ya, pero tengo la sensación de que…

-¿De qué saldremos todos heridos?-completó la frase Leo, me sorprendió que lo adivinara-. Yo también tengo ese miedo, he odiado hoy ver llorar a Donatello, también cada vez que leo en el diario algunas frases de tus autolesiones siento un nudo en el estómago, con tu sueño de esta mañana de Raphael me ha entrado pánico de que a él también le pueda ocurrir algo, incluso me preocupan Lithany y Yuuhi los cuales no recuerdo, quizás por instinto.

-Tú también puedes salir herido, recuerda lo que dijo Casey, tú padre tenía una mala relación contigo e incluso no lloró en tu funeral.

-Lo sé, pero me preocupáis más vosotros… ¡Pero ni se te ocurra decírselo a Raph! Te romperé todos los videos de tus series favoritas si me entero de que has ido soltando esta conversación a los demás.

-¿Por qué Leo? Es muy tierno poner por delante a tus hermanitos antes que a tu vida-, le dije con voz burlona, quería suavizar la conversación y creo que lo conseguí.

-Sabes que aunque sea algo bueno me lincharíais a bromas sobre amor fraternal.

-Reconozco que lo haríamos-, dije mientras me imaginaba a Raph recordándole a Leo esas palabras con toque cómico a cada segundo.

-¿Ves? Y Mikey, es tu primera meditación seria, no te deprimas por no conseguir lo que te propones a la primera. Yo intento alcanzar siempre la paz interior y no siempre la consigo, tú intentas controlar sueños fuera de lo común, lo tienes más difícil.

Sonreí ante esas palabras, la verdad, ya me encontraba mucho mejor con esa conversa, necesitaba hablar con alguien en el fondo. Antes de poder agradecérselo a Leo unos golpes se escucharon a través de la puerta.

-Vino Slash con información procedente de su grupo de mutantes-nos dijo la voz de Raphael desde el otro lado.

Leonardo y yo nos levantamos y abrimos la puerta para dirigirnos con Raphael a la sala principal, al llegar nos encontramos con un Donatello alterado hablando con Slash que había venido solo.

-¿Qué paso?-preguntó Leo a Donatello.

\- He llamado a los mutantes para ver si podían encontrar a mi hermanita y resulta que ya la conocen.

-Sí-comenzó a explicar la voz ronca de Slash-. Es una nueva ninja del clan del pie bastante problemática para ser tan pequeña, como el samurái. Calculo que los dos se unieron al clan del pie al mismo tiempo. Siempre me llamó la atención la banda de su rostro, es igual a la vuestra pero de otro color.

-Quizás estas bandas ya fueron utilizadas en nuestro pasado-razonó Raphael.

-Es posible, Lithany llevaba una banda de ninja en el hospital también, quizás era también igual a las nuestras-dijo Leo.

-¿A esa ninja la tratan bien no?-preguntó Donatello.

-¿Bien? Es la encargada de guiar a los ninjas y robots que nos encontramos, creo que tiene un alto cargo como lo tienen el samurái, el perro y el pez.

-Necesito toda la información que me puedas pasar de ella, es vital para un asunto que estamos tratando-pidió Leo-¡Ah! Y tened cuidado, a Casey y a April por poco les agujerea con una lluvia de shurikens.

-¡La pobre estaba asustada!-defendió Donatello lo indefendible. La niña estaba claro que se podía defender solita y que no era precisamente una flor delicada.

En ese momento comenzó a sonar el tono de llamada del T-phone de Leo. Era April que seguramente ya había hablado con Murakami y Karai.

-¿April?-preguntó Leo poniendo el manos libres.

-Hola Leo, ya pregunté por el símbolo. Murakami jamás lo ha visto pero Karai sí..

-Que rápido has llegado a donde esta Karai-le dije.

-Idiota, Alemania está muy lejos como para ir, está claro que han hablado por teléfono-dijo Raphael.

Karai después de decidir firmemente dejar el clan del pie, fue llevada por el padre de April a Alemania. El doctor O'neil está viviendo allí unos meses por un trabajo en una universidad alemana, April aprovechó e insistió que se la llevara para mantenerla a salvo del clan del pie hasta que lo derrocáramos. De momento ninguno de nuestros enemigos sospecha que está allí.

-Al parecer hace años en Japón Shredder mientras paseaba con Karai vio una casa con ese símbolo dibujado en la pared. Shredder se enfadó tanto que mandó a sus hombres que quemaran la casa, pero jamás le dijo a Karai el porqué de su decisión aunque le insistió para que se lo contara.

-Mmm Shredder considera ese símbolo malo como la madre de Mickey, no es mucha información pero sabemos que vale la pena seguir investigando esa simbología-habló Donnie.

-No sé lo que pasa exactamente-comenzó a decir Slash-, pero si eso puede hacer daño al clan del pie os apoyaré en todo lo que pueda.

-Gracias Slash, no sabemos si está relacionado con el clan del pie, pero si con el samurái y la ninja-le contó Raphael.

-Y Slash, ni se te ocurra tocar a esa ninja, cuando la encuentres nos llamas-advirtió Donatello.

-Está bien-contestó secamente, Donnie no pareció estar muy convencido y miraba a Slash de arriba abajo con desconfianza.

-Cambiando de tema chicos, me he leído meses del diario y la verdad, no he visto nada nuevo que nos pueda servir de mucho, pero he apuntado toda la información que he podido en esa hoja-nos informó Leo señalando encima de la mesa.

Me dirigí hacía ella corriendo y comencé a leer una por una cada línea de información.

 _Michelangelo no mejora con las lesiones y en el diario jamás explica cómo se las realiza._

 _Yuuhi también suele aparecer con moratones ese año, después de muchos interrogatorios les reconoció que se los hacía Rouse y su banda. Lithany y Michelangelo insisten en que haga algo pero Yuuhi contesta que no tiene solución._

 _Lithany sigue siendo de salud delicada y suele ser ingresada en el hospital, por culpa de sus faltas tiene muchos problemas en el instituto. Tiene dos amigos en su colegio, una niña de familia millonaria y un chico muy friki. Según Lith el chico friki es huérfano de padres y vive con su tía y su hermana por lo que se da a entender que es Donatello._

 _Yuuhi les cuenta a los chicos que Rouse tiene un hermano, jamás se dirigen la palabra pero menciona como él (vamos, Raphael) tiene parecido con un demonio. Michelangelo parece que se flipa con la comparación y se cree que Raph mide tres metros y dispara fuego por la boca._

 _La policía cierra el caso de la madre de Lithany y dejan de buscarla por lo que Lith está unas semanas muy sombría y apenada. La relación tras esto con su padre empeora._

 _Yuuhi se enfada si insisten mucho sobre el origen de su tatuaje, nunca suelta ningún dato._

-¿Cómo un demonio? Me gusta-habló Raphael que había leído por encima de mi hombro.

-Como ves no hay mucha información nueva-dijo Leo-. No os habéis perdido mucho no leyéndolo.

-Bien chicos, ya he soltado a las cucarachas espías por toda la ciudad-nos comentó Donatello.

-Notición dijo Raphael con vocecilla de pánico.

-Está bien, ya sabéis chicos tenemos tres prioridades: encontrar a Taiza, sonsacarle información al samurái y terminar ese maldito diario, aún nos queda más de la mitad.

Todos asentimos ante las ordenes de Leo menos Slash que no sabía de qué iba el tema exactamente. Casey y April también dieron su señal de aprobación desde el T-phone que aún seguía en manos libres. Nadie imaginaba en ese momento que nos estaban espiando desde la sala de al lado.

 **P.O.V Splinter**

-Lo sabía, tenía que pasar algún día de todos modos. Os dejaré a vosotros ir descubriéndolo poco a poco hijos míos, después de todo, si os cuento todo de golpe será demasiado doloroso.

Seguramente sufriréis.

Seguramente me odiareis.

Seguramente os arrepentiréis de muchas cosas.

Seguramente perderéis mucho en el camino.

Pero el destino lamentablemente nos quiere guiar a todos a ese día.

* * *

 **Gracias por las reviews**

 **-Este capítulo es un poco de transición y era necesario. Aquí quizás acaba introducción de "Fantasmas del pasado (lo sé, una introducción de 10 capítulos larguísimos, pero mi imaginación solo va bien con historias largas xD)**

 **-A partir del siguiente capítulo va a haber un buen giro argumental inspirado en una peli que ya rebelaré, pero aunque este inspirado en esa película el 99% de desarrollo será diferente. En verdad solo tomare referencias.**

 **-Donatello no es el único que va a sufrir, voy a ser una mala persona con más personajes. Pero lo advertí.  
**


	11. Capítulo 11-Encuentros

1 de Julio de 2009 Hora 10:14 A.M

 **DIARIO: P.O.V Michelangelo**

Las calles se encontraban llenas de adornos, música y puestos de comida. El curso escolar ya había acabado para todos y el uno de Julio en modo de celebración, se preparaban las calles y plazas centrales para un festival de actividades con feria incluida. Todos los clubes de la ciudad sin importar el género se exhibían para atraer nuevos miembros y eso suponía muchas cosas por hacer. También aprovechaban los bares para exponerse convirtiéndose en la fiesta de la primera borrachera de cualquier adolescente debido a la poca vigilancia entre tanto gentío.

–Perdón por la tardanza–me disculpe.

Había quedado con Yuuhi y Lith, esta última iba a traer también a sus dos amigos del instituto, pero solo pudo venir un chico muy alto, su amiga tenía asuntos que atender y no pudo venir en el último momento.

– ¿Cómo se puede tardar media hora en bajar de casa? –me preguntó Yuuhi.

–Ni esperándole en la puerta de casa llega a una hora decente-le informó Lith a su amigo señalándome.

– ¡Oye! No me hagas quedar mal ante las personas recién conocidas.

– ¡Tú eres el que queda mal!-me recriminó señalándome con su dedo índice apoyado en mi frente–. En fin Mikey, este es Donatello. Donnie, este es Michelangelo.

–Es un placer, Lith suele hablarme de ti-dijo Donatello

–Lo mismo digo-contesté, pero hubo algo en ese chico que me asustó– ¡¿Qué te paso en los dientes?!

–Es de nacimiento-me contestó el chico llorando-¿Por qué todo el mundo reacciona así?

–No se puede evitar la pregunta Donnie, es raro–dijo Lith riéndose.

Emprendimos la marcha los cuatro entre bromas, Donnie me caía bien aunque a veces hablaba muy raro. En más de una ocasión por el camino se paraba cerca de una máquina y nos explicaba todas sus características como si estuviera enamorado. Tenía la sensación que era un extraterrestre pero en caso de serlo no lo veía problemático.

En primer lugar fuimos a ver en una tarima a varios grupos de baile, algunos de los tipos de baile que vimos fueron hip-hop, tango, bailes de salón, salsa, danza árabe,…El que me pareció más aburrido fue bailes de salón y el que más me gusto fue salsa, en verdad pidieron voluntarios para que subieran al escenario y lo intentaran bailar, pero Lith me lo prohibió a pesar de mis quejas. Después fue el turno de un deporte de lucha llamado taekwondo que se realizó en una zona vallada compuesta por tatamis. Me llamó mucho la atención y me dieron ganas de practicarlo, pero enseguida desistí, jamás lo había probado pero estaba claro que no tenía madera de luchador, en el colegio muchas veces me perseguían y pegaban aprovechándose de lo poco que sabía defenderme. Al principio los chicos de taekwondo saludaron al maestro y comenzaron a dar puñetazos en el aire entre gritos, después el maestro que tenía el cinturón negro se colocó una especie de almohadillas en los brazos. Los alumnos hicieron una fila y de uno en uno se acercaron corriendo para de un pequeño salto y alzar el pie lo suficiente como para darle en las almohadillas que sostenía el maestro en alto. Todo el público se emocionó y comenzó a dar gritos de ánimos.

–Siempre me gustaron ver estas cosas–comentó Lith.

–A mí también pero seguro que no sirvo-dijo Donatello.

–Podríamos apuntarnos a taekwondo–les dije emocionado.

–Yo no me apuntaría ni loco, odio las peleas–nos informó Yuuhi.

Ya acabada la exhibición, Yuuhi nos llevó a un pequeño puesto de comida, al parecer dos amigos suyos del colegio trabajaban allí.

– ¡Hombre Yuuhi! –masculló uno de los chicos de la paradita. Tenía unos ojos azules y el cabello rubio como yo.

–Hola Evans–saludó Yuuhi– ¿Qué tal va todo?

– ¡Bien! Estamos haciendo mucha caja, mi padre estará feliz–nos explicó con una sonrisa inundando su cara– ¡Eh Alfred! Ha venido Yuuhi con unos amigos.

El otro chico hizo un gesto de que enseguida iba para allí porque estaba atendiendo a unos clientes. Yuuhi nos explicó de mientras que los padres de Evans tenían un bar y que Alfred era hijo de una de las camareras. Cuando venían las fiestas los dos ayudaban en las paradas que el padre de Evans montaba.

– ¿Queréis que os ponga algo? –preguntó Evans.

Yo pedí una bolsa de patatas y una Coca-Cola, Lith un Cacaolat y Donatello y Yuuhi una Fanta. Nos sentamos en unas sillas de alrededor de la paradita para estar cerca de los amigos de Yuuhi, aunque también había mesas alrededor.

Finalmente Alfred encontró un momento para acercarse a nosotros e intercambió unas cuantas palabras con Yuuhi, aunque tanto él como Evans tenían que parar su conversa de tanto en tanto para atender a clientes. Lo hacían muy bien sinceramente, tenían espíritu de vendedores, solían dar conversa a la clientela para buscar un punto donde hacerles reír y ganar su simpatía.

– ¿Qué deseas pequeña? –preguntó Alfred a una clienta pequeña.

–Un zumo de naranja.

–Marchando un zumo para la señorita–dijo Alfred buscando por la nevera y entregándoselo. La niña se sentó sola en la barra para tomárselo allí y Alfred se extrañó– ¿No tienes padres o a amigos contigo?

–No. Me he escapado de casa para venir.

Alfred abrió la boca de la impresión formando una "o", Evans se acercó desde atrás porque había escuchado la conversación.

–Oh, que valiente. Mola mucho, yo no sería capaz, solo de imaginar la cara de enfado de mi madre al volver tiemblo–dijo Evans.

– ¿Es lo único que tienes que decir? –le recriminó Alfred dándole una colleja en la nuca, Evans se quejó pasándose la mano por la zona adolorida pero no se mostró sorprendido, al parecer le echaba bronca a menudo.

– ¿Eres tú Kotori? –preguntó Yuuhi a la niña, todos extrañados nos giramos hacía él.

–Sí ¿tú quién eres? –preguntó la niña a Yuuhi, al parecer ella no le reconocía.

–Soy Yuuhi Miyagi, mis padres y tu madre son amigos por asistir a reuniones de la biblioteca japonesa y a celebraciones de Japón. Alguna vez has venido a mi casa.

–¡Ya me acuerdo! –exclamó la niña emocionada–. No te recordaba porque apenas hemos hablado, en verdad solo recuerdo haberte dirigido la palabra para saludarte.

–Esta es Kotori Meiji–nos comenzó a explicar Yuuhi–, la he visto pocas veces pero la recuerdo porque a pesar de ser japonesa tiene rasgos occidentales como yo. Además, su nombre significa pajarillo y su apellido es una era de Japón, siempre me pareció muy extraño.

–¿Por qué te has escapado de casa? –preguntó extrañado Donatello.

–Mi madre se niega a llevarme a sitios con mucha gente y quería ver este sitio–nos dijo haciendo un puchero.

Alfred comenzó a echarle bronca a Kotori pero Evans se interpuso diciéndole que era un exagerado. Yuuhi aprovechó ese momento para hacernos señas a Lith, Donnie y a mí para que nos acercáramos.

–Según mis padres la madre de Kotori es muy paranoica y tiene ciertos problemas mentales. Kotori en verdad siempre les dio bastante pena por vivir sola con una madre así.

Donatello tras escucharlo se levantó como un resorte y se acercó a Kotori colocándole las dos manos sobre los hombros, la niña fijó su vista en él extrañada.

–Entiendo cómo te sientes pero no es razón para preocupar a una madre, es la persona que más se preocupa por ti y nunca sabes cuando la puedes perder.

Kotori se sintió un poco incomoda por los ojos cristalinos de Donnie y balbuceó un débil "lo siento". Apenada dijo que volvería a casa pero Lith le propuso que viniera con nosotros, yo estaba de acuerdo, no me gustaba la idea de que se perdiera la fiesta. Yuuhi decidió llamar a sus padres para que se pusieran en contacto con su madre y así explicarles la situación.

Mientras esperábamos a que terminara la llamada, cerca del bar comenzaron a hacer una actividad de aerobic y Kotori pidió ir, yo también tenía ganas y entre los dos pusimos ojitos de cachorro para que nos dejaran realizarla. Lith y Donnie nos dijeron que no había problema y los dos nos dirigimos corriendo como balas. Nos colocamos el uno al lado del otro y comenzamos a movernos tal y como nos enseñaban las monitoras, estuvimos así largo rato, más de diez minutos, entonces Yuuhi llegó y llamó a Kotori para que se pusiera al teléfono. Yo también dejé el aerobic y me acerqué a Donnie y a Lith, los dos estaban riéndose.

–Jaja, os movéis muy bien, creo que sois a los que más miraba la gente–nos informó Donatello.

–Es normal, los dos eran los que hacían los movimientos más exagerados y como los dos son rubios por detrás parecen gemelos. Ha sido muy tierno–dijo Lith.

–Está bien–nos dijo Yuuhi acercándose a nosotros–. La madre de Kotori nos ha dado permiso para llevarla con nosotros, pero costó bastante convencerla, por suerte mi madre estaba de nuestra parte para que se relacionara con personas.

–¿No exagera esa mujer? –pregunté.

–Más de lo que pensaba. Me ha obligado a dejar el móvil a Kotori para llamarla y así comprobar que está bien.

Intercambiamos unas palabras más y por último nos despedimos de Alfred y Evans, como el año que viene iba a ir al mismo instituto que Yuuhi me dijeron sonrientes que ya nos veríamos de nuevo. Fuimos por diversas paraditas y por muchos eventos más, incluso participamos en concursos, Donatello ganó uno de un videojuego de informática y yo quedé cuarto que no está nada mal en una carrera. También hay que destacar el momento cuando viendo tenis una pelota fue a parar a la cara de Donatello y bromeamos sobre si había perdido otro diente. Después decidimos dejar aparcada un momento la zona de actividades y nos dirigimos a la zona de la feria. Kotori y yo no parábamos de babear ante los productos de las tiendas y las atracciones, íbamos gritando de un lado a otro sin saber que comprar o probar. Kotori me cayó bien desde el primer momento, siempre quería hacer lo mismo que yo y no se reía de mis comentarios, al contrario, parecían divertirle. Parece que nuestra actitud les despertó por un momento a Lith, Donnie y Yuuhi un poco de ternura, por lo que nos dijeron que si queríamos algo lo pidiéramos y nos lo pagarían, los dos saltamos de alegría y salimos corriendo hasta las tiendas dejando a nuestros amigos atrás con cara de terror, al parecer sabían que no fue buena idea.

El resultado de todo: Kotori y yo felices, mi amiga sujetando un peluche del pato Donald de gran tamaño conseguido en el puesto de tiro y yo con un peluche de un charmander conseguido en la máquina de pinzas. Donatello, Lithany y Yuuhi se encontraban en una esquina con un aura negra alrededor mirándose los monederos mientras unas lagrimillas se les escapaban de los ojos. Lithany y Donatello además intentaban recuperarse del trauma de subirse a una atracción que consistía en dar una vuelta de 360º sobre si misma dejándote a una altura tan alta que conseguías ver la ciudad entera poco antes de caer a gran velocidad.

–Podíais haber tenido más consideración ¿no? –Dijo Yuuhi que tenía una serpiente enroscada en el cuello ganada en la misma paradita que el pato Donald–. Por lo menos con Donatello que os ha conocido a los dos hoy.

–Lo siento…–susurró Lith a Donnie.

–¿Por qué han abierto la zona de feria por la tarde? Si la hubieran abierto por la noche me hubiera ahorrado este mal rato. Odio las máquinas–dijo Donatello que no había escuchado el comentario debido al shock provocado por la atracción.

–Siendo tú ese nuevo odio se te pasara al primer ordenador que veas–le dijo Lith.

–Oh chicos, sois los mejores amigos del mundo–grité emocionado.

–Os adoptaría como hermanos–prosiguió Kotori.

Lith, Donnie y Yuuhi mostraron expresión de enfado, Kotori y yo desviamos la vista y gritamos a la vez "volvamos a ver las actividades" para disimular. Por suerte todos estuvieron de acuerdo en volver a la zona donde no se pagaba para disfrutar. Llegamos otra vez a una zona con tatamis y vimos a chicos con el kimono, pero no parecían los mismos de la mañana. Había bastante público y nos acercamos expectantes para descubrir que les atraía tanto. Pero personalmente no me gusto, estaban haciendo un combate y no era bonito de presenciar. Los chicos se pegaban con mucha violencia, parecía que se quisieran matar, hubo un momento en el que uno le propino al otro una fuerte patada en el estómago que lo dejo noqueado en el suelo, pero lejos de parar le dio mientras estaba retorciéndose de dolor dos puñetazos en la cara. Muchas personas del público abuchearon lo que presenciaron pero había otro grupo numeroso que lo aplaudía. Yo tiré hacía atrás asustado hasta topar con alguien.

–Perdón–dije girándome, había topado con una chica de larga melena pelirroja.

–No te preocupes, es normal retroceder con este espectáculo–dijo con asco.

–Larguémonos–le ordenó un chico de ojos azules al lado de la chica.

–Anda, pero si eres tú Leonardo–dijo Yuuhi–¿Te gustan estas cosas?

–Para nada–contestó–. Es solo que…

–¡Tú eres el chico que lloraba en el parque! –exclamó Kotori.

Yuuhi y la chica miraron sorprendidos a Kotori como si hubiera dicho que los marcianos existían.

–¿Tú te llamabas Kotori no? –Dijo el chico de ojos azules–. Me acuerdo perfectamente de ti, gracias por ayudarme aquella vez ¿Has mejorado tu pronunciación?

–¡Por supuesto! Ya soy totalmente neoyorquina–espetó haciendo una señal de victoria con los dedos.

–Yuuhi, Mickey…–murmuró Lith.

Nos giramos para ver que quería y me quedé pálido. Uno de los siguientes luchadores era Rouse, el chico pelirrojo que nos atacó en el parque y que iba al mismo instituto que Yuuhi, y lo peor, también iría al mío. Su contrario le miraba con temor y sudando, pronto descubrimos el porqué. Después del grito inicial de su entrenador Rouse se abalanzó a gran rapidez sobre su adversario y le propino múltiples puñetazos y patadas por todo el cuerpo, a tal velocidad que apenas veía cuando sus puños impactaban. Su rival cayó rápidamente al suelo adolorido, no había tenido tiempo ni a defenderse. Esta vez no hubo gritos de ánimo o desprecio, solo murmullos, todos se habían quedado demasiado sorprendidos. Rouse se dirigió rápidamente al maestro, un hombre pelirrojo como él.

–Que bestia–gimoteó Donnie.

–Es de un dojo que práctica diferentes disciplinas: kung-fu, taekwondo, karate... El maestro es el padre de Rouse–explicó Leonardo a Yuuhi.

Me fijé que al lado del padre de Rouse se encontraba otro chico con los brazos cruzados y con cara de hastió. El hombre le dijo "A ver si aprendes un poco de tu hermano" en tono lo suficientemente elevado como para que se escuchara sobre la multitud. El chico solo giró la vista con expresión neutral aunque por un momento sus ojos verdes parecieron mostrar tristeza.

–También está Raphael. Ese chico jamás me ha transmitido buenas sensaciones, además, los rumores que corren sobre él no son buenos–le confeso la pelirroja a Leo.

–Yo nunca le he caído bien aunque no hemos hablado mucho entre nosotros, pero no creo que sea un mal chico–dijo Leonardo–.Creo que su mala reputación se debe a su hermano mayor y a su actitud arisca, pero nunca le he visto acosar seriamente a un alumno como lo hace Rouse.

–Pues yo siempre que lo veo en el pasillo con esa expresión de enfado siento miedo, sobretodo porque lo suelo confundir con Rouse–confesó Yuuhi–. Aunque con el hermano que tiene me da algo de pena.

–A mí me da más miedo el padre, no tiene pinta de ser el típico padre amoroso y más si enseña esas barbaridades a los alumnos. De algún sitio tiene que haber sacado ese carácter Rouse–comentó Lith.

Otro combate terminó, nuevamente fue bastante cruel y esta vez fue una niña la que perdió recibiendo una gran cantidad de golpes, en su bello rostro comenzó a formarse un morado a gran velocidad. Al ser del sexo femenino el rival se llevó el mayor abucheó de la tarde. Decidimos entre todos, incluyendo los dos chicos con los que nos habíamos topado, salir huyendo para no ver ese espectáculo.

–Yo me he de ir yendo Leo–escuché decir a la pelirroja–. El concierto de violín de mi hermana comenzará en breve.

–¡Un concierto! –Exclamamos Kotori y yo–¿Podemos ir? Preguntamos poniendo ojitos.

–Obviamente que no–contestó Lith–. Esta oscureciendo y en poco hemos de volver.

–¿Eeeeh? –gritamos entre pucheros.

–Yo también me tengo que ir, lo siento pero no podré ver el concierto de tu hermana–comunicó Leo a la pelirroja.

–¿Entonces porque no te vienes con nosotros? –le propuso Kotori.

–¿Eh? Claro que no, sería una molestia, después de todo he hablado poco contigo y con Yuuhi y a los otros no les conozco.

–No pasa nada, si yo también me he apalancado en el grupo. No los conocía de nada antes–dijo Kotori con una gran sonrisa.

–Y lo dice como si nada–susurró Donatello.

–Por mí no hay ningún problema si se vuelve con nosotros–comenté.

Tras decirlo sentí un escalofrió por todo el cuerpo y mi corazón se comenzó a acelerar repentinamente a gran velocidad. No era la primera vez que me pasaba, desde que conocí a Lith me sucedía muy a menudo pero jamás le presté atención, pero en esa ocasión fue diferente, mi corazón golpeaba con más fuerza de lo normal y mi cuerpo estaba rígido. Me sentía como si estuviera congelado del miedo, pero no entendía la razón, después de todo, no había nadie cerca amenazándome con una pistola, no había ninguna razón para paralizarse.

Una mano pasó por delante de mi cara balanceándose y me hizo salir del trance. Era la de Lith que me preguntaba si estaba bien, Yuuhi, Donatello, Kotori y el chico de ojos azules también me miraban con curiosidad, no había rastro de la pelirroja por lo que deduje que había pasado más tiempo empanado de lo que desearía.

–¡Estaba pensando que me muero de hambre! –Grité, aunque no era cierto porque a pesar de lo glotón que era, yo también tenía un límite y me había pasado el día comiendo todo lo que encontraba en los bares o tiendecillas de golosinas. Pero tenía que disimular.

Lithany, Yuuhi y Donatello gritaron a la vez que no había más comida, seguramente no tendrían ganas de gastarse ni un solo dólar más. Decidimos entre los seis que nos encontrábamos en el grupo que miraríamos tiendas una media hora más y que nos iríamos. Intenté aparentar normalidad pero seguía nervioso y caminaba notándome el cuerpo pesado.

–¿Era tu novia la pelirroja? –preguntó Lith a Leonardo por el camino.

–¡Para nada! Thalia es mi mejor amiga, y precisamente lo es porque no le atraigo nada. Esta enamoradísima de uno del equipo de fútbol del instituto–le contestó.

–Pero a cambio de la amistad con Leo, Thalia es famosa por ser el anticristo del sexo femenino en el instituto–explicó Yuuhi–. Ya sabes lo exageradas que son las chicas a esa edad.

Mientras los otros hablaban Kotori me iba enseñando cosas que encontraba para comprar, pero yo seguía distraído y solo asentía para quedar bien porque no la escuchaba. Estaba tan metido en mi mundo que perdí el peluche de charmander y no recordaba donde se me había caído. Comencé a lloriquear y a llamarme estúpido a mí mismo, con el dinero que se gastaron mis amigos en las pinzas mi error no les hizo ninguna gracia y comenzaron a ayudarme a buscarlo. Fue inútil. Al cabo de quince minutos de buscar nos rendimos, Lithany me dijo que era misión imposible, cualquiera se lo podía haber llevado.

–Bueno, no pasa nada por seguir buscando, podemos quedarnos un cuarto de hora más–dijo Leonardo.

–Tranquilo no hace falta. No servirá de nada, se lo habrán llevado y es imposible localizar donde está en un festival tan grande. Además, si lo han metido en una bolsa nos será imposible verlo–explicó Lithany.

–¿Te pasa algo?

La pregunta se la hizo Donatello a Yuuhi, mi amigo llevaba un buen rato mirando a la multitud interrumpidamente y no hizo en ningún momento ninguna señal de que estuviera buscando el peluche.

–Siento que nos observan–nos dijo Yuuhi con un tono de voz preocupado.

–Será alguna de mis fans, no te preocupes suele pasar–aseguró Leo.

–Ahora entiendo porque sentía tantas miradas asesinas en la nuca–espetó Lith.

–No…–susurró Yuuhi–. Os equivocáis.

Miré de un lado a otro pero no notaba a nadie que me observara, sinceramente no creo que esa fuera la razón de mi incomodidad. Pero todo cambio.

Sentí como algo me aprisionaba el estómago con mucha fuerza y antes de reaccionar mi cuerpo se alzó a gran velocidad. Repentinamente me encontraba con la cabeza mirando hacía el suelo y apoyado en la espalda de alguien, antes de poder mirarle la cara, la persona que me sujetaba comenzó a correr. Grité con todas mis fuerzas a mis amigos para que me ayudaran, pero entre tanto gentío no podía localizarlos.

Intentaba que la persona me soltara moviéndome con todas mis fuerzas, pero era inútil, no servía de nada y solo recibí a cambio un fuerte pellizco en la pierna. Finalmente salimos de entre la multitud sin que nadie viniera en mi ayuda, nadie hizo caso a mis gritos y me sentí decepcionado con toda esa gente pasando de mi situación. Me llevaron por unos callejones y finalmente sin previo aviso me lanzaron con fuerza al suelo recibiendo una gran sacudida de dolor por todo el cuerpo. Cuando abrí los ojos me encontré a la persona que menos quería ver, Rouse y su banda me estaban mirando a escasa distancia con miradas llenas de malicia. Estaban todos los del parque más algunos que no me sonaban como dos chicas, también pude ver a lo lejos examinándome con sus ojos verdes al hermano de Rouse.

–Bien hecho–dijo Rouse a un chico con cara de roedor, por su ropa fue el que me agarró y me trajo a esa situación.

–¿Qué quieres de mí? –balbuceé–. Creía que ya te habías vengado lo suficiente la última vez.

–Ya, pero me aburría y he visto en ti una gran fuente de distracción cuando te he visto en el festival–comenzó a explicar con una sonrisa y una voz calmada y vacía–. Además, tu grupo de amigos me hace hervir la sangre y me molesta su presencia, sobretodo la tuya, y quiero descubrir el porqué.

Antes de que pudiera decir nada Rouse se giró hacía sus amigos y con un grito bien estridente les preguntó a todos si querían usarme como muñeco de pruebas. La contestación no se hico esperar y miles de gritos se alzaron en la noche aceptando la petición. Yo no sabía cómo reaccionar, estaba bloqueado y en mi cabeza no paraban de acudir imágenes de lo que había presenciado una hora atrás, imágenes de ese estilo de pelea tan salvaje. Uno finalmente me cogió por el pelo y se preparó para propinarme un golpe, una chica a menos de un metro se reía con malicia como una hiena y mis ojos se cerraron, esperando el primer golpe.

–¡Mikey!

La voz de Lithany se escuchó sobre las risas y todos mis atacantes voltearon a mirar para encontrarse con mi amiga. En pocos segundos Yuuhi, Donatello, Kotori y Leonardo también llegaron. Al principio me alegre pero tras ver una expresión de victoria en el rostro de Rouse me di cuenta que esa alegría era un error, seguramente los gritos que habían dado eran para atraerles a ellos y todo era una trampa.

–Pégale–ordenó Rouse al chico que me sujetaba ignorando su llegada.

Mis amigos gritaron pidiendo que se detuviera, pero el resto del grupo de atacantes los agarraron y les tiraron al suelo dejándolos inmovilizados y sin opción de rescatarme. Rouse se encargó de Leonardo retorciéndole el brazo mientras decía "tenía ganas de esto". Otra vez me preparé para el golpe, pero otra vez fue detenido y en esa ocasión por una de las personas que menos esperaba.

Escuché un grito de rabia procedente de Rouse y cuando abrí los ojos me encontré el puño a escasos centímetros de la cara. La razón de que se detuviera: el otro pelirrojo había sujetado el brazo a mi agresor con las dos manos por el codo evitando el impacto.

–¡RAPHAEL! –Gritó Rouse acercándose al pelirrojo–¿¡se puede saber que estás haciendo maldito hermano subnormal!?

–No es más que un mocoso inofensivo, no puedes ir por ahí maltratando a la gente porque sí.

–Nadie ha pedido tu opinión de lo que está bien y de lo que está mal. Si no quieres mirar vete a nuestra puta casa pero no me vengas como héroe salvador del primer niñato que lloriqueé.

No me había dado cuenta pero tenía razón, estaba llorando y no sabía cuándo había empezado.

– ¡No quiero! –contestó Raphael con rabia.

–Está bien–susurró Rouse.

Lo que vino a continuación nadie se lo esperaba.

Rouse cogió a su hermano por el cuello y lo estampó contra la pared, después, sin previo aviso, le pego un puñetazo en la boca del estómago directo y a gran velocidad. A Raphael no le dio ni tiempo de gritar, se desplomó en el suelo y con la voz ronca comenzó a emitir una mezcla de tosidos y gemidos de dolor mientras sus manos se sujetaban el estómago, debió dolerle mucho porque sus ojos no tardaron ni medio segundo en derramar lágrimas.

El día ya se había oscurecido completamente, solo se escuchaban los gritos y quejas de mis amigos pero nadie venía a ayudarnos, quizás nadie quería meterse en líos y los vecinos los ignoraban. Habían derribado a la persona que me había salvado, en poco yo sería el derribado y después les tocaría el turno a mis amigos. Lo peor, no había escapatoria posible.

 _Por favor, que alguien nos ayude_

* * *

 **Gracias por las reviews**

 **–He de pedir disculpas por tardar tanto en actualizar. La razón de la tardanza es que estoy haciendo otra historia mucho mas complicada de escribir que esta y ya que estaba inspirada me dediqué a la otra. Pero eso estuvo mal, muy mal, lo sé y lo reconozco, no me volveré a olvidar de esta y me obligaré a publicar antes de que pase un cierto tiempo. La culpa es totalmente mía que nunca he escrito historias en mi vida y comienzó con dos de 4000 páginas de media TT.**

 **–Este capítulo es totalmente diario y en los próximos también se centraran en época pasada. En capítulos como este es cuando noto el mayor error de toda mi historia que es poner a Mikey de narrador principal, queda demasiado raro y fuera del personaje verlo narrar de manera seria, pero tampoco puedo contar una historia desde las payasadas de Mikey y que se entienda (no tengo tanto talento xD). Pero bueno, no tenía mas remedio que hacerlo así y puedo usar un poco de excusa que el Michelangelo de los comics era un buen escritor que publicaba.**

 **–Espero que no molesten demasiados personajes nuevos e inventados, lo digo porque no soy muy fan de personajes OC, pero los tres nuevos principales me eran obligatorios y necesito darles amigos para no dejar a todos como antisociales xD.**


	12. Capitulo 12-Psicología

Tenía los ojos apretados con fuerza esperando el golpe que tardaba en llegar. Rouse pellizcó o hizo algo parecido a quién me sujetada porque pego un grito de dolor.

–No puede haber en mi grupo débiles que se dejen detener por nenazas como Raphael–recriminó Rouse con furia, aunque esta vez pude notar su voz algo quebrada, pero poco.

Cuando finalizó esa frase un grito se escuchó y la mano de mi atacante dejó de sostenerme el cuello y caí fuertemente contra el suelo sintiendo un fuerte dolor en la zona de las costillas. Cuando abrí los ojos estaba el chico que me iba a pegar retorciéndose en el suelo. Escuché la voz de Rouse preguntando "¿Quién eres tú?" y con toda mi voluntad finalmente encontré el valor de alzar la cabeza para mirar encontrándome un hombre muy oculto por un abrigo.

MI cabeza comenzó a doler y a hacer señas de querer explotar en cualquier momento, no pude seguir mirando e instintivamente solo pude hundir más mi cara entre mis manos y aferrarme más al suelo. De repente como si estuviera soñando la imagen borrosa de un chico rubio apareció ante mí, no era yo ni tampoco nadie que conociera "¿Quién eres tú?" preguntó mirándome y su voz resonó por toda mi cabeza como si la oscuridad produjera eco. Comencé a gritarle que se alejara por instinto pero me costaba mover la boca y para articular esas palabras tenía que hacer un gran esfuerzo. Finalmente el chico desapareció no sin antes gritar un "¡Tu!" con furia. Cuando todo parecía en calma la oscuridad se transformó en una habitación que conocía muy bien, y en el suelo, había lo que menos quería ver, una mujer tumbada en el suelo con poca ropa y encima de un charco de sangre.

–¡Mama! –grité con todas mis fuerzas, pero cuando fui a tocarla toda la habitación se desintegro. Finalmente abrí los ojos encontrándome con otros ojos verdes mirándome fijamente.

–¡Mikey! –exclamó la voz de Lith y seguidamente sus brazos me agarraron por el cuello.

No me encontraba en el callejón, simplemente estaba en una habitación oscura y desordenada. Había muchas jaulas vacías de pájaros colgadas en el techo y diferentes barras de hierro y troncos de madera agrupados en las esquinas. El lugar desprendía una fuerte olor a humedad y a pintura, seguramente estaríamos en una parte cercana al puerto. Varios bichos deambulaban por las paredes a pesar de que las ventanas estaban tapadas por telas mosquiteras. En el centro de la habitación había dos camas donde nos situábamos Raphael y yo. Rápidamente me fije en las sabanas pero por suerte era lo único con aspecto limpio de esa habitación.

–¿Dónde estamos? ¿Esto es el infierno? Es peor de lo que esperaba–dije temeroso escondiéndome bajo las sabanas.

–Qué mala educación–protestó un hombre, el mismo que apareció en el callejón. Era muy mayor, sus manos estaban llenas de arrugas y una barba larga y gris le ocultaba la boca y el cuello. Sus ojos azul cielo me miraban con rabia.

–Aunque parezca imposible este viejo–Yuuhi tuvo que parar la explicación porque una olla lanzada por el anciano le impactó en toda la cabeza–. Quiero decir, este amable "señor", llegó y nos salvó derrotando a Rouse y a sus amigos él solo.

–Fue increíble–exclamó Donatello–. Hizo esto y esto otro–seguía diciendo mientras daba patadas y puñetazos en el aire.

–Yo no me muevo como una cucaracha borracha–protestó el anciano.

–Después os trajo aquí a ti y a Raphael para que os recuperarais–empezó a decir Leo.

–Nadie os pidió que lo hicieras–protestó Raphael.

–Te caíste al suelo fulminado y no te despertabas ni te movías, incluso la banda de Rouse se quedó estupefacta sin saber que te había dado–me dijo Kotori con lágrimas en los ojos.

–Eso no fue normal ¿Qué te paso? –preguntó Lith preocupada.

–No lo sé…–respondí con sinceridad.

–Si es lo que pienso, los Hamato son unos inútiles–dijo el viejo.

–¿Los Hamato? –preguntamos todos juntos.

–Nada–pronunció secamente. Os acompañaré a casa antes de que me deis más problemas.

 **2 días después**

3 de Julio de 2009 Hora 10:27 P.M

–Siempre que estas con alguno de tus amigos terminas metido en algún problema.

La mujer leía atentamente mi diario sin apartar la vista. Iba vestida con un camisón blanco, una falda corta negra y utilizaba unos tacones altos con los que golpeteaba al suelo constantemente.

–Son divertidos–dije rezando para que esa sesión acabara rápido.

–Tus amigos puede ser, pero los chicos que os atacaban no lo eran–comentó la mujer–¿Quieres que intente hacer algo al respecto?

–No gracias, no de momento. Solo quería preguntarle una cosa. En el camino de vuelta Raphael me dijo que su hermano sufría problemas de agresividad y que por eso estaba acostumbrado a recibir golpes ¿Eso lo puede solucionar?

–No desde la distancia, los psicólogos no hacemos milagros. Pero Raphael debe evitar decir que se acostumbra a esa agresividad, eso solo evitaría una mejoría en ese aspecto de Rouse. Se tiene que dar cuenta que está haciendo algo mal–, tras esas palabras la psicóloga se acomodó sus gruesas gafas y me miro seriamente–¿Cómo son sus padres? Suele venir de ellos este tipo de comportamientos.

–Pues…

 **Flashback**

El hombre mayor decidió acompañarnos a cada uno a nuestras casas, según él éramos demasiado llorones y débiles para andar solos por la noche. A nadie le gusto ese comentario, sobretodo a Raphael que se puso a insultarle sin parar sintiéndose muy ofendido.

La primera casa a la que llegamos fue a la de Raphael, el pelirrojo durante todo el camino no paró de exigir que le dejáramos solo, pero nadie le hizo caso y cuando picó al timbre de su puerta todos nosotros estábamos a su lado. La primera persona en salir fue su madre, una mujer de cabello negro muy largo y de intensos ojos verdes, era muy delgada a tal punto que se veía esquelética.

–Por fin Raph, estaba preocupada–dijo la mujer aliviada–. Tú hermano volvió una hora atrás y estaba apaleado. Estaba preocupada porque no volviste con él y Rouse solo se encerró en su cuarto sin decir nada.

–Ya…–dijo Raphael algo molesto entrando. Evitaba mirar a su madre a los ojos y me extrañaba ese comportamiento, la mujer se sintió algo incomoda.

–Disculpen–dijo haciendo una reverencia, su cuerpo se veía tembloroso.

–No pasa nada–dijo Leo para bajar la tensión en el ambiente.

–Dile a su hijo que gracias por salvarme–le dije acercándome hacía ella. Raphael ya había desaparecido por el marco de la puerta y no había encontrado las palabras para agradecérselo personalmente sin que se enfadara durante el camino–. Obviamente me refiero a Raph.

Pero la madre del pelirrojo no dijo nada, simplemente se me quedó mirando con sus ojos apagados sin apartarlos de mí, poco a poco su piel se fue palideciendo más aunque pareciera imposible y de su boca solo pudo salir un murmuro.

–¿Mimi?

Me quedé mirándola extrañada ¿Mimi? ¿Quién era esa? Dije un "no entiendo" con mi mejor sonrisa y la madre de Raphael rápidamente se ruborizó hasta que sus mejillas se volvieron del mismo color que el cabello de sus hijos. Murmuró un "lo siento" y cerró la puerta rápidamente dejándonos a todos confundidos.

–¿Qué fue eso? –dijo Lith formando una mueca.

–A esa mujer tengo la sensación de que la he visto antes–murmuró Donatello–¿Pero dónde?

 **Fin del flashback**

–Me resultó extraño el comportamiento de la madre y en cuanto a su padre, enseña a luchar a sus alumnos de manera agresiva.

–Ya veo…entonces no sé si es buena idea tu propuesta.

Sabía a qué se refería, antes de ir hacía nuestras casas ese día realizamos un interrogatorio al anciano y nos dijo que sabía artes marciales desde que había nacido y por eso pudo fácilmente con Rouse y los demás. Cuando nos lo dijo a Lith, Kotori, Donnie y a mí se nos iluminaron los ojos y le pedimos que nos enseñara a los cuatro a pelear. Pero él se negó diciendo de mala gana "es más fácil enseñar a un gusano que a unos que no tienen talento". Raphael, Leonardo y Yuuhi no se vieron muy ilusionados por la propuesta.

–Raphael no es como Rouse–dije mostrando una seriedad impropia en mí–. Si aprendiera a pelear seguro que lucharía por el bien y no para los villanos.

–Ya, pero en los hermanos es muy común compartir los mismos problemas, yo no me arriesgaría.

–Estoy seguro de ello, no hay nada que arriesgar. Si quieres me apuesto algo importante como un vale de descuento en pizzas–le insistí ofendido.

–A todo esto–me llamo la atención la psicóloga cuando volvió a fijar la vista en el diario–¿Notaste algún comportamiento extraño en Kotori Meiji?

–No ¿Por qué? ¿Conoces a Kotori?

–Es una de mis pacientes, las trato a ella y a su madre por diferentes motivos, bueno, a Kotori ya le di el alta en verdad hará dos meses.

–¿La curaste? ¿De qué? –pregunté extrañado aunque quizás me metía donde no debía.

–No la cure exactamente, en pacientes como ella curar no es la solución, simplemente lo importante es ver su evolución. Obviamente, lo que tiene es confidencial y no te lo puedo decir, en verdad ni siquiera Kotori lo sabe.

–Ya…–sollocé apenado.

–Una última pregunta para ti Michelangelo–espetó la psicóloga–¿Por qué hablas solo de tus amigos? Jamás hablas de tus padres adoptivos, en ningún momento mencionas tu casa.

–…

–¿Estas ocultando lo que de verdad me interesa?

–…

–Ya veo, tienes esa parte bloqueada. Me temo que me llevaras mucho tiempo de lo esperado. De momento para desbloquearte por favor escríbeme por lo menos cinco líneas de cosas que te pasen en tu casa cada día. No se vale mentir, y para cualquier cosa que me quieras contar ya sabes mi número de teléfono.

–Está bien–murmuré sin opción.

–Se acabó la hora de visita entonces. Nos veremos la semana que viene el mismo día y a la misma hora–me dijo estrechándome la mano.

Salí de la sala de consultas pensativo. La psicóloga no había dicho nada de mi desmayo y de las visiones. Seguramente pensó que colapsé del miedo y solo fueron delirios de mi mente. Pero todo fue demasiado real, eso no era un sueño como el que tenía cada noche, sabía diferenciarlo perfectamente.

¿Pero que fue?

Lo peor de todo es el chico rubio que apareció en mi cabeza, ese chico que desde ese día apareció en cada uno de mis sueños, sin importar que estuviera salvando al mundo o huyendo de una pizza asesina, él siempre terminaba llegando formulándome las mismas preguntas: "Quién eres tú?" ¿Por qué puedes verme?".

* * *

 **Gracias por las reviews!**


	13. Capitulo 13-Caprichos

18 de Julio de 2009 Hora 09:34 P.M

— ¿Sensei? No es un nombre. Es como llaman a los maestros en las series de dibujos animados—le dije al hombre que me había salvado el otro día de Rouse y sus amigos.

—Mi nombre lo saben pocas personas y tú eres el último ser en la tierra que merece saberlo—espetó el hombre—. Sensei es suficiente.

Llevaba casi dos semanas visitando a ese hombre en su choza y por muy patético que pareciera, el sobrenombre de Sensei era lo único que había conseguido sonsacarle al anciano.

—Pero, Sensei es japonés y usted no lo es. No tiene los rasgos típicos.

—Mi padre era mestizo, de madre holandesa y padre japonés. Mi madre era estadounidense, me queda poca parte japonesa—explicó el hombre de mala gana—. Tú no eres el más indicado para hablar, por lo menos yo tengo los ojos azules pero algo rasgados, tu madre es japonesa y tú tienes los ojos azules y grandes.

—Oh bueno, la verdad es que yo tampoco me lo explico—dije mostrando una sonrisa.

— ¿Me vas a explicar que es lo que vistes cuando te desmayaste? —preguntó el Sensei cambiando de tema y con expresión seria. No le había dicho a nadie mi encuentro con ese chico en sueños, solo la psicóloga lo había leído y lo calificó como producto de mi imaginación. Sensei tampoco lo sabía, pero no dejaba de preguntarme por el momento en el que caí fulminado al suelo como si sospechara algo.

—Solo si me enseñas a combatir con artes marciales—llevaba dos semanas proponiéndolo, pero se seguía negando.

—Te lo he dicho, solo si convences a todos tus amigos para que practiquen contigo, tenéis que ser siete—me dijo firmemente, al parecer era imposible hacerlo cambiar de parecer, no entendía esa obsesión—. Si no recuerdo mal te falta convencer a Raphael y Yuuhi.

—Te equivocas, solo me falta Yuuhi.

 **Flashback**

Cuando el viejo me dijo que solo aceptaría enseñarme a pelear para defenderme de Rouse si los siete aceptábamos, creí que sería tarea fácil convencerlos a todos. Al principio se lo pregunté a Lithany, esta aceptó de inmediato, Kotori también aceptó emocionada y dando saltos de alegría. Donatello dio un "sí" con tanta efusividad que el proyecto de ciencias que tenía en sus manos cayó al suelo rompiéndose en mil pedazos para su desgracia.

Los que se negaron en un principio fueron: Leonardo, Raphael y Yuuhi.

Leonardo se negó rápidamente y su excusa fue "hago ya demasiadas actividades extraescolares y no me gustan los deportes de pelea". Raphael se negó con un simple "¿Por qué tendría que aprender artes marciales con unos desconocidos como vosotros? NO". Yuuhi en cambió se volvió pálido ante mi propuesta y rechazó la invitación con un hilillo de voz.

Al primero que convencí de lo contrario fue a Leo. Solo necesité realizarle una representación teatral con ayuda de Kotori. Ella ese día se tiñó de pelirrojo, se colocó unas gafas de sol y se dibujó una cicatriz con un rotulador para darle más dramatismo. Después comenzó a atacarme de manera fingida simulando ser Rouse delante de Leo, mientras yo gritaba "si Leonardo hubiera aceptado en su día podría defenderme y esto no estaría pasando".

Leonardo se quedó con los ojos en blanco y con la boca abierta mirándonos sorprendido, pero finalmente minutos después dijo "si no volvéis a hacer eso nunca más, aceptó".

Cuando llegó el 16 de Julio, preparé bocadillos en mi casa y me dirigí a casa de Raphael con un único objetivo: sentarme a protestar hasta que apareciera. Sí, quizás parecía una estrategia demasiado enfermiza sobretodo siendo también casa de Rouse, pero si yo quería algo siempre lo conseguía y no iba a ser esa la excepción.

—Buenos días Mimi—me llamó la atención la madre de Raphael al verme instalado en su jardín, no entendía la razón pero me seguía llamando así.

— ¿Esta Raphael? —pregunté con una amplia sonrisa, pero no hizo falta esperar porque Raphael apareció por el marco de la puerta y pidió a su madre que nos dejara hablar a solas.

—A ver niño—gruñó Raphael— ¿Sabes que esto ya es acoso y te puedo denunciar?

—Solo dime que sí—insistí.

— ¡NO! —y tras eso se dio la vuelta para dirigirse a su casa. Solo me quedó una última opción.

—Si Leonardo aprende a luchar como tu hermano, el chico popular será más fuerte que tú y será capaz de darte una paliza.

Raphael se paró, esa era mi oportunidad. No conocía a Raphael de nada, solo del día del ataque y de los escasos momentos en los que le acosé para que aceptara, pero sabía perfectamente cómo era la gente así, personalidades llenas de orgullo que difícilmente aceptaban ser inferiores a otras personas.

—Si acepto, prométeme una cosa, tú no me vas a acosar y…

— ¡Genial! —Exclamé abalanzándome sobre Raph—seremos muy buenos amigos.

—No he acabado la frase—dijo apartándome con un brusco empujón—. Te iba a decir que a cambio nada de ser amigos, y añado algo más, nada de abrazos.

Pero yo solo pude contestar a las palabras de Raphael con una amplia sonrisa.

—Si has aceptado tan rápido siendo tú, significa que en el fondo querías aceptar desde un principio.

El rostro de Raphael comenzó a enrojecerse hasta fundirse con el calor de su cabello. Se giró hacía mí con cara de pocos amigos y yo solo pude comenzar a correr antes de que decidiera a perseguirme. Ya solo quedaba Yuuhi.

 **Fin del Flashback**

—Pero Yuuhi no acepta de ninguna manera ¿no? —me preguntó el anciano.

—No, y no lo entiendo. Creí que sería uno de los primeros en aceptar. Pero te prometo que antes de finales de este mes conseguiré un "sí".

El anciano soltó una risa macabra apenas audible, entonces se sentó en una silla vieja y tranquilamente encendió un cigarro. Cuando se guardó el encendedor, con su pie derecho chafó a una araña enorme y después de hacer la primera calada fijó sus ojos en mí.

—Eres tan caprichoso, harás lo que sea para aprender a luchar ¿no? Incluso obligar a tus amigos a hacer cosas que no desean—esas palabras me ofendieron pero el hombre pareció decirlas con tono de admiración y no con reproche—. Me gustaría saber tus razones para querer aprender a hacer daño ¿Te quieres vengar de alguien? ¿Tienes miedo a algún ser? Tus esfuerzos no pueden venir por un mero capricho.

—Simplemente quiero llegar a alguien—dije con una sonrisa inocente que no contrastaba en nada con la conversación que estábamos teniendo.

—Entonces no preguntaré más. Solo te diré dos cosas—me advirtió mientras daba una calada más al cigarro—. Si alguien entra en tu cabeza, en tus sueños, intenta echarlo. Grita, patalea, hiérete, remuévete, atácale, lo que sea, pero échalo. Si consigue saber todo de ti, entrar en tu mente, saber dónde vives, estas muerto.

Me quedé con la boca abierta y asustado, ¿sabía algo? ¿Se refería al chico rubio de mis sueños? ¿Yo estaba en peligro?

—Y segunda advertencia: dos de tus amigos no son fiables. No confíes en ninguno de esos seis, aunque sea tu mejor amigo o tu primer amor, lo que sea. Si te juntas demasiado con esos dos chicos, las consecuencias pueden ser muy negativas. Pero todavía no te puedo decir nada más.

 **P.O.V Yuuhi**

21 de Julio de 2009 Hora 16:34 P.M

—Me siento acosado Mickey—le dije al rubio que me seguía de cerca. Llevaba días actuando así como si fuera mi sombra.

—Eres el que falta, sin ti los demás nos quedaremos colgados.

—No, no pienso entrenar artes marciales, y menos con ese señor.

No quería volver a luchar, es algo que me prometí años atrás. Sobretodo con ese anciano como maestro, no he dicho nada a ninguno de mis amigos, pero no me fiaba de él. No creía en las casualidades y que un maestro de combate apareciera para salvarnos esa noche era suficiente para activar mis sospechas. Además, no quería que Lith y Mickey recibieran daño, eran demasiado inocentes y seguramente no sabían dónde se estaban metiendo y lo que era recibir golpes. Sobretodo Lith con su delicada salud.

—Por favor Yuuhi—me suplicó—. Te prometo que si aceptas nunca más te pediré nada en la vida.

—Eso también me lo dijiste cuando suplicaste que te comprara un helado en el parque.

— ¡Pero eso es poco serio! No cuenta. Esta vez es de verdad.

— ¡Te he dicho que no! —le grité dándole un empujón que le hizo retroceder. Al segundo me sentí fatal y Mickey comenzó a lloriquear.

—Lo siento mucho…—dijo Mickey entre sollozos.

Por un momento me sentí tan mal que tuve un gran impulso de aceptar su propuesta, pero en poco recordé porque no podía.

 **Flashback**

Tenía seis o siete años, muy pequeño para lo que estaba viviendo. Estaba rodeado de unos veinte hombres, cada uno más cruel que el anterior. Delante de mí, dos criaturitas me miraban con ojos llorosos pidiendo clemencia, una de esas miradas la conocía muy bien. Sostenía con firmeza el cuchillo con mis manos sudorosas y temblorosas, lo quería soltar, no quería hacerlo, pero a la vez sabía que no tenía otra opción. Pero ¿Sería capaz de ser justo? Quería morir en ese momento.

—Es mejor uno que dos—me dijo un hombre, como si fuera lo más lógico del mundo aquella atrocidad.

 **Fin del Flashback**

—Lo siento Mickey, pero solo puedo rechazarlo, es lo mejor.

* * *

 **Gracias por las reviews**

—Siento que los últimos dos capítulos sean cortos, esta parte de la historia le cuesta a mi imaginación y prefiero hacerlos así y publicarlos pronto en vez de tardar más de lo debido.


	14. Capítulo 14-Culpabilidad

**Presente**

28 de Abril de 2015 Hora 20:03 P.M

 **P.O.V Taiza**

—Las tortugas te buscan, es mejor que no salgas—me recomendó el samurái.

—No hay razón por la que me tengan que buscar esas mutaciones.

Lo único que se me ocurría era que Casey y April de alguna manera hubieran contactado con las tortugas para pedir que me hicieran abandonar el clan del pie. Solo con pensarlo me hervía la sangre, los odiaba a los dos desde el mismo momento que hablaron como si conocieran a Donatello. Habían pasado cinco años desde aquél desgraciado accidente, aquel día en el que comenzaron todas mis pesadillas, cinco desgraciados años de noches entre lágrimas sin dormir bien. Mi mente aún podía recordar perfectamente la columna de fuego que se formó aquella noche, pero no era capaz de recordar con exactitud el rostro de Donatello.

Tampoco recordaba la gentil sonrisa de sus amigos. Leonardo, Raphael, Yuuhi, Lith, incluso los inocentes Kotori y Mickey, todos habían desaparecido entre las llamas.

—Si hubiéramos sabido antes lo de Raphael…quizás esto no hubiera pasado—murmuré amargamente. Bara simplemente se encogió de hombros.

—No vale la pena arrepentirse por cosas que en su momento no se podían predecir—contestó secamente.

Bara no me caía bien, no del todo. Pero era el único en quién podía recurrir cuando me atormentaban los recuerdos, y en verdad conseguía ayudarme casi siempre. Era un compañerismo forzado nuestra relación, pero en ocasiones lo comenzaba a sentir como alguien cercano.

— ¿Crees que tendremos noticias del Krang pronto? —pregunté.

—No lo sé.

—Te ves muy feliz últimamente ¿Has descubierto algo bueno?

—Es posible—contestó el samurái. No dijo nada más, simplemente esbozó una sonrisa y comenzó a alejarse de mí para marcharse de la sala. No insistí en sonsacarle información, sabía que no podría.

—Tan misterioso—susurré.

—Por cierto—, alzó la voz antes de cerrar la puerta que había abierto, —si ves a los Krang comunicándose con Shredder, intenta que no se fijen en ti. No nos interesan nada esos extraterrestres de mierda, nuestro objetivo es otro.

—Lo entiendo.

Pero no lo dije muy convencida, no estaba segura de que me llevara a algún sitio estar en ese clan, tenía miedo de que hubiera vuelto a atormentarme por el pasado sin razón alguna. Además, esa historia del ejército…era difícil de creer.

28 de Abril de 2015 Hora 21:02 P.M

 **P.O.V Raphael**

Si tuviera que contar las cosas raras que le había visto hacer a Mickey desde que lo conocía, la biblia al lado del tocho que escribiría se hubiera visto como lectura ligera. Ya nada me sorprendía y ese momento no fue diferente.

—Conejito…—exclamó Mickey caminando sonámbulo mientras perseguía a un conejo invisible.

Cuando Leo y yo lo vimos pasar simplemente nos mantuvimos quietos observando, Michelangelo se estaba recorriendo toda la sala principal de la guarida chocándose contra toda pared y todo objeto presentes.

—Bueno, por lo menos no está teniendo un sueño de esos que le hieren—masculló Leonardo.

—Sí, por fin lo vemos comportándose de manera boba y torpe como siempre, me siento más tranquilo—dije volviendo a fijar la vista en el cómic que sostenían mis manos. Pero en verdad no lo leía, simplemente intentaba distraerme sin éxito.

— ¿Crees que lo está soñando porque quiere tener un conejo de mascota?

— ¡Nada de mascotas! —exclamó con tono severo Splinter que apareció como un relámpago a nuestro lado, Leo y yo exclamamos un grito de la impresión. Nuestro padre no tenía ningún problema en tener tortugas, lagartos, perros…pero estaba totalmente en contra de los roedores, seguramente por miedo a que le hicieran competencia.

En sus manos llevaba el maletín de medicinas y una toalla empapada.

— ¿Ayudamos? —preguntó Leonardo, pero el maestro Splinter negó de inmediato.

—También enfermareis vosotros si no os cuidáis—respondió. Tenía toda la razón, pero omitía que el también enfermaría. Tenía ojeras igual de notorias que las nuestras.

Donatello estaba enfermo. Tres días atrás avanzamos bastante leyendo el diario, en un principio porque Splinter no nos vigiló mucho, pero mi hermano de la cinta morada comenzó a encontrarse mal. Al día siguiente después de unas pocas líneas leídas se desmayó. Los síntomas eran fuertes mareos, fiebre y poco apetito. Nuestra preocupación del principio se había esfumado considerablemente porque la fiebre bajaba, pero eso no evitaba el cansancio físico y emocional.

Leonardo, Splinter y yo nos turnábamos, uno se dedicaba a hacer ronda nocturna, otro a cuidar de Donatello y otro a cuidar de Michelangelo. Mickey protestaba alegando que se encontraba perfectamente y que podía cuidar de Donatello y salir fuera pero nadie se fiaba. No estábamos dispuestos a sufrir el miedo que supondría que nuestro hermano menor colapsara de dolor, solo acompañado por uno de nosotros mientras era atacado por el clan del pie. Tampoco queríamos que durmiera o descansara menos de lo normal. Por eso le habíamos tenido que atar en la cama en más de una ocasión para que no hiciera ninguna locura. Si lo pensabas bien ese momento antes de la patrulla era uno de los pocos instantes que tuvimos los últimos tres días para descansar. Aunque resultara egoísta deseaba que April y Casey apareciera en cualquier momento para ayudarnos, pero desde que hablamos del pasado de Donatello no aparecían, seguramente buscando a Taiza.

—Oye, Raph, cuídate, no quiero que tu también…—suplicó en voz baja Leo, parecía avergonzado pero a la vez obligado a expresar lo que sentía.

—Lo mismo digo—dije con sinceridad, no era momento de mostrar orgullo.

Michelangelo finalmente se despertó de su sonambulismo, se dio contra algo, no me hizo falta ni mirar que fue, sabía perfectamente que se golpeó por lo cómico que resultó su grito. Leonardo y yo no pudimos evitar reírnos, pero no era una risa exagerada, era suave. Se sentía tan bien ver reacciones antiguas a los sueños de Mickey, antiguas al diario ¿Cuándo habían cambiado tanto nuestras vida?

—Ni se te ocurra irte Mickey—dijo Leonardo cesando la sonrisa y poniéndose serio.

— ¡Puedo ir de patrulla!—protestó. Tal y como pensábamos su intención eras irse en secreto por la puerta.

—No sé si tú puedes ir de patrulla, pero nosotros no estaremos bien si vas. Por favor hermano, estoy cansado.

Mickey no pudo protestar debido a las palabras de Leonardo, se sentó a nuestro lado entre protestas.

— ¿Donnie está mejor?

—Sí, Sensei lo está cuidando ahora.

— ¿Crees que ha sido culpa mía? —preguntó Mikey.

—No—contestamos Leo y yo secamente a la vez, no queríamos mostrar ninguna duda en la respuesta.

—Quizás si no hubiera hablado del tema, si no hubiéramos comenzado a descubrir tantas cosas, Donnie no hubiera sabido lo que le paso a la familia del Donatello del diario.

—Donatello es demasiado fuerte como para derrumbarse de esta manera, tranquilo, es una fiebre normal, simple casualidad.

Leo dijo esas palabras firmemente, pero en verdad no sé si creía en ellas. Habíamos salvado al mundo, éramos fuertes luchando pero ¿fuera de la batalla? Quizás todavía no reuníamos el coraje suficiente para lo que estaba por venir.

29 de Abril de 2015 Hora 00:59 P.M

 **P.O.V ?**

—El sujeto nº 259 ha fallecido—sentenció la mujer tranquilamente sin mostrar rasgo de arrepentimiento por aquel chico de catorce años inmóvil.

—Otro fracaso ¿Cuántos van ya? —preguntó un hombre tapándose el rostro de decepción con la palma de la mano.

—Cientos, pero todavía no hemos encontrado a nadie que llegue a su altura y se están extinguiendo por culpa de "ellos".

—Malditos asesinos, ojala no hayan acabado con la persona que necesitamos.

La mujer sabía que ellos también eran asesinos, que aquél chico seguiría vivo si no le hubieran obligado a participar en su causa. Pero no sentía pena ni iba a contradecir las palabras de ese hombre, después de todo estaba convencida de hacer lo correcto.

—Lamentablemente, es posible que aquella persona ni exista, es una anomalía genética tan improbable como el albinismo y la población de la especie es escasa. Solo se ha registrado un caso después de aquél suceso, y han pasado mil años.

— ¡Mierda! —gritó el hombre con todas sus fuerzas dando un puñetazo a la pared debido a la frustración.

Si la cosa seguía así, ellos no podrían ser los héroes que tanto deseaban.

* * *

 **Gracias por las reviews**

 **—Siento mucho haber tardado tanto en actualizar y que el capítulo sea corto, no estoy pasando por los mejores momentos personales y así cuesta escribir. Pero intentaré actualizar otra vez lo más pronto posible**


End file.
